


Мистер Идеал

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Ацуму Мия капитан волейбольного клуба старшей школы Инаризаки. Что может быть лучше?— Все что угодно, — обязательно бы ответил Саму.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Капитан

**Author's Note:**

> Мне бы хотелось предупредить, что у Осаму в этом тексте тоже есть пейринг, но мне кажется, что ему уделено достаточно мало внимания. Поэтому я его не указала. И это не Суна. Этот текст в большей степени об Ацуму и о его отношениях и с Китой, и с Осаму, и со всей командой.

Третий год в старшей школе у Ацуму начинается с чуть насмешливого приветствия:

— Доброе утро, капитан.

И, конечно, с летящего в него мокрого полотенца.

— Какого черта! — Ацуму смахивает с лица мокрую тряпку, резко садясь, и тут же рассаживает себе лоб о верхнюю кровать. — Да какого же черта!

Осаму бессердечно смеется, хотя что Ацуму от него еще мог ждать, но все же подходит поближе, рассматривая причиненный ущерб.

— Это все из-за тебя, — ноет Ацуму, потирая ушибленное место.

— Душ свободен, — Осаму пропускает обвинение мимо ушей, снимая рубашку с вешалки. Он ненадолго останавливается перед шкафом. — А где твоя рубашка?

— Не знаю, — ссадина, кажется, кровит, но точно Ацуму это узнает только в ванной. Он достает чистое полотенце с полки. — Куда ты повесил ее?

— Я-то здесь при чем?

— Саму! Я же просил тебя погладить мне заодно.

— И что, я согласился? — искренне удивляется Осаму, даже не пытаясь скрыть веселье.

Рубашка оказывается в корзине среди такого же чистого и неглаженного белья.

— Молчи, — устало отмахивается Ацуму, когда Суна обводит взглядом его не выглаженную рубашку и пластырь на лбу.

— А ты мне заплатишь? — кажется, он щелкает его на телефон и только потом прячет его в задний карман брюк. — Хорошее выдалось утро?

— Отличное, — довольно отзывается Осаму. — Нам еще сегодня наверняка первогодок приветствовать.

— Да никто сегодня не придет, — они идут по внутреннему двору школы, где уже расставлены столы для приема в клубы старшей школы. У Ацуму рябит в глазах от новых лиц, энтузиазма он никакого не испытывает, как в конце прошлого учебного года. В любом случае, это просто плохое начало дня так сказывается, думает Ацуму, смотря, как менеджер их клуба раздает листовки.

Но Ацуму чувствует себя гораздо лучше, как только после всех уроков оказывается в волейбольном зале. Он вдыхает полной грудью и оборачивается, как будто надеясь увидеть занятого обычной рутинной работой Кита-сана, но зал пуст: он пришел сюда раньше остальных, и Кита-сан уже выпустился. На секунду его даже обуревает какая-то непонятная тоска, наверное, по былым временам, но Ацуму отмахивается от этого чувства, как от назойливой мухи. Подходит к корзине, берет мяч и идет к линии подач.

Один. Два... 

Шесть шагов.

Подача получается мощной, прямо в линию, и Ацуму победоносно улыбается, хоть и сражается с пустотой. Но тут же вздрагивает и оборачивается на громко хлопнувшую дверь.

— Не размялся и уже силовые делаешь? — нудит Осаму, заходя в зал вместе с Суной.

— Это уже отличная разминка, — возражает Ацуму, подкидывая следующий мяч.

— Сколько у нас за первый месяц будет травмированных игроков с таким капитаном? — потягиваясь из стороны в сторону, бесцветно спрашивает Суна.

— Замолкни, — отвечает Ацуму, разбегается и подаёт планер.

— Да разомнись ты, придурок! Что как дитё малое, — Осаму бросает в Ацуму волейбольным мячом из корзины, и тот не успевает увернуться. Не больно и не очень обидно, но Ацуму ворчит себе под нос что-то о жестоком брате.

Зал потихоньку наполняется людьми. Ацуму даже замечает особо любопытствующих девушек и несколько парней, стоящих в дверях. Все они перешептываются, глядя на них с Осаму, и это только распаляет самолюбие.

— Мия-сенпай! — Ацуму вместе с Осаму одновременно оборачиваются на обращение. Парень незнакомый, в обычной спортивной форме низко кланяется и протягивает заявление. — Йоширо Тамура, средняя школа Сатоши. Прошу принять меня в волейбольный клуб старшей Инаризаки!

Ацуму чувствует, как расплывается в улыбке. Вот то чувство, которое его тешило с тех пор, как тренер объявил, что он будет капитаном.

За спиной Тамуры-куна стоят такие же незнакомые и чужеродные еще в этом зале парни. Человек восемь, если так, навскидку. Они нервно оглядываются, парочка смотрят на Ацуму с благоговением, отчего тот начинает улыбаться только шире.

— Возьми заявление, капитан придурок, — окликает его Осаму, не давая насладиться моментом.

Ацуму берет бумагу, рассматривая ее без большого интереса.

— Хм, а на какой позиции играл?

— Либеро.

— Это хорошо, либеро нам нужны. Но я не помню тебя на соревнованиях средних школ Хиого… — задумчиво говорит Ацуму, не обращая внимания на испепеляющий взгляд Осаму. — А, это, наверное, потому что мы смотрели только полуфиналы и финал. Раньше вылетели?

Тамура-кун отчаянно краснеет.

— В четверть финале.

— Вот как, — многозначительно произносит Ацуму, а Осаму вырывает у него из рук заявление.

— Сдавайте мне, — и первогодки гуськом идут к Осаму. Смотрят они на Ацуму уже без особого восхищения, даже с опаской. Что ж, это его тоже устраивает. — Да не смотрите вы так на него, он вас боится больше, чем вы его.

— Саму!

— Цуму.

Быть хорошим капитаном… Хотя, нет, даже не так. Просто быть капитаном оказывается гораздо сложнее, чем Ацуму представлял.

— Авторитет нужно заработать, — говорит Осаму на обеде спустя несколько дней.

— Авторитет у меня есть, — фыркает Ацуму.

— Авторитет потрясного игрока, — говорит Суна, и Ацуму сложно удержаться от улыбки.

— И авторитет паршивого человека, — прибавляет Осаму.

— Говорит мне тот, кто хочет связать свою жизнь с едой.

Эта подколка стоит ему перевернутого бенто.

— Саму, ты, ублюдок…

— Посмотрим, как ты до вечера проживешь без еды. Зато угадай, как я себя буду чувствовать без вечерней тренировки по волейболу.

Ацуму тянется вцепиться в Осаму, но между ними внезапно оказывается Гинджима, как будто выросший из-под земли.

— Исчезни, — цедит Ацуму сквозь зубы.

— Ребят, мы уже выпускники, нам надо вести себя подобающе, — миролюбиво говорит Гинджима, протягивая Ацуму влажную салфетку, чтобы убрать с форменных брюк остатки риса.

— Нам нужна интервенция, — глубокомысленно произносит Суна, держа телефон перед собой. — Для Ацуму.

— Вообще-то по правилам это организовывают за спиной виновника, а не обсуждают это прямо перед ним, — говорит Ацуму, стряхивая с себя еду и все еще кипя от злости.

Гинджима угощает его булочкой, и Ацуму в который раз убеждается, что Гинджима лучший человек из всей команды.

— Ты же придешь на вечернюю тренировку? — уточняет он у Осаму, когда они поднимаются по лестнице в классы.

Осаму вздыхает и бросает взгляд куда-то в сторону.

— Куда я денусь?

Первая неделя, а за ней и вторая тянутся бесконечно. Ацуму с трудом запоминает первогодок, да и они его сторонятся, больше обращаясь к Осаму и Гинджиме. Выделяется для него Тамура-кун, с которым Ацуму познакомился еще в первый день — за ним он смотрит, взвешивая сильные и слабые стороны. Вряд ли в этом году войдет в основной состав, но может в следующем. На замечания Тамура-кун кивает, да и только, а потом принимает мячи еще хуже. Раздражает.

И Андо-кун.

— Просто хочу играть в волейбол, — говорит он на первой официальной тренировке, когда рассказывает о своей предыдущей слабенькой команде.

— В смысле? — взвивается Ацуму.

— О боже, — вздыхает Осаму.

— Как дополнительное занятие в старшей школе, — Андо-кун пожимает плечами. Он высокий, выше на пару сантиметров самого Ацуму. Спортивное телосложение, спокойное и умное лицо.

И он в тот момент ужасно бесит.

— Ну так шел бы… — начинает Ацуму, но его перекрикивает Гинджима.

— Андо-кун, очень рады тебя видеть в нашем клубе! — он отвешивает небольшой поклон, утягивая за собой Ацуму. — Надеемся на твои старания.

С Осаму они обсуждают Андо-куна уже через неделю. Первые эмоции вроде улеглись, но как только Ацуму вспоминает их диалог, возмущение вновь поднимается в его груди.

— Зачем идти в клуб, который выходит на национальные, если ты ничего тут не собираешься делать, — говорит Ацуму, когда они вдвоем возвращаются домой.

— Мне кажется, достаточно того, что он любит играть в волейбол, — Осаму пожимает плечами, не разделяя праведного гнева Ацуму. — Не всем же быть такими отбитыми на голову, как ты. Что ты хотел от него услышать? Сразу после школы в Олимпийскую сборную?

— Нет! — тушуется Ацуму. — Прозвучало так, как будто он пришел мячик покидать после уроков. Ну так и шел бы в парк играть с такими же неудачниками.

— Цуму.

— Ну что?

Осаму вздыхает. Он вообще вздыхает за эти две недели слишком часто, как будто ему постоянно приходится иметь дело с пятилетним ребенком и в сотый раз объяснять, что специально бросать фарфоровые фигурки в стену плохо, а вот помогать маме протирать пыль — хорошо.

— Ты такой говенный капитан.

Ацуму замирает как вкопанный. Осаму делает еще несколько шагов, прежде чем замечает, что брат не идет бок о бок с ним.

— Саму, — в голосе сквозит обида. — Скажи, что ты так не думаешь.

— Я так не думаю.

— А теперь так, чтобы это искренне звучало!

Осаму поворачивается к нему и пожимает плечами.

— Цуму, а ты сам как думаешь, хороший ты капитан?

На следующий день во время тренировки Ацуму чувствует себя вялым. Он даже не подначивает Суну и не перечит Осаму, на первогодок смотрит пустым взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Впервые, наверное, в своей жизни время в зале тянется бесконечно. Ацуму все дается тяжело, как будто он движется по колено в болотной топи.

— Слушай, Цуму, — говорит Осаму в раздевалке и кладет ему руку на плечо. — Извини. За вчерашнее. Ну правда. Это же совсем не важно. Главное, как ты играешь. А в остальном мы тебя поддержим и подхватим. Волейбол — командная игра.

Ацуму кивает.

— Да и с каких пор тебя вообще волнует, что думают о тебе другие люди, — продолжает Осаму, так и не дождавшись ответа.

Ацуму задумывается на мгновение, но ему это слишком быстро надоедает.

— Сам не знаю. Вот глупость, ага?

В раздевалке непривычно тихо: видимо, все почувствовали мрачное настроение капитана. Ацуму этому даже в каком-то смысле рад, шум сейчас раздражал бы его еще больше. Негромкий смех и разговоры доносятся только из зала — туда дверь приоткрыта, и дежурные собирают раскиданные мячи, обмениваясь какими-то шутками. Они на скорую руку обтирают их влажной тряпкой и прямо так забрасывают в корзину. “Будут вонять”, — думает Ацуму, но на замечание сил не находит. Кита-сан всегда проходился после сухим чистым полотенцем. 

Но его здесь нет.

Странно, думает Ацуму, чего было уж точно не занимать Кита-сану, так это умения сплачивать вокруг себя людей. Незримо, без давления. Сможет ли Ацуму так же — это хороший вопрос, но еще лучше — нужно ли ему это?

— Я пойду один, — говорит Ацуму на выходе из школы и разворачивается в сторону автобусной остановки.

— Цуму! — кричит ему вслед Осаму. — Если ты думаешь, что я буду еще раз извиняться, то не надейся!

— Да не нужны мне твои извинения, — узкая дорога от школы к остановке ведет вниз по небольшому склону. Ацуму ускоряется, без особого на то желания, и Инаризаки вместе с однокашниками совсем скоро скрывается из виду.

Ацуму не уверен в том, что он делает, когда ожидает автобус, когда садится в него, и когда проезжает улицы, по которым неоднократно ходил. Район хорошо знакомый, но все равно волнение липнет, как растаявшая на солнце карамель — никак не избавиться. С таким же чувством он направляется к лестнице, ведущей к зданию университета. Навстречу ему идут студенты. Большинству нет дела до Ацуму, хотя он, если честно, думал, что привлечет слишком много внимания школьной формой.

“Я иду в неизвестность”, — думает Ацуму, медленно переставляя ноги, — “У него, может, даже занятий сегодня нет”.

Ацуму не успевает подняться на самый верх, как замечает знакомую макушку. Первый инстинкт — прыгнуть в кусты или за деревья, которые растут по бокам от лестницы. Но Ацуму просто останавливается как вкопанный.

Кита идет не один, а с девушкой, рассказывает ей что-то с легкой улыбкой на лице, и девушка смеется в ответ. Неожиданно.

И как-то не очень приятно.

Ацуму злится, сам не понимая на что, скорее всего на глупую девушку — нашла над чем смеяться, когда это Кита-сан вообще в последний раз шутил? План побега мигом отметается в сторону, да и Кита уже замечает его.

— Ацуму? — он идет вперед своей спутницы, а она торопливо семенит следом. — Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Э-э-э, — воздух как будто выпустили из легких. — Здрасте.

Девушка останавливается и с любопытством выглядывает из-за плеча Киты. Она выглядит так, как будто готова засмеяться в любой момент.

— Не ожидал тебя встретить, — Кита улыбается. — А я здесь учусь, — он указывает рукой за спину, в сторону светлого здания университета. — Давайте не будем на лестнице стоять, спустимся, поговорим. Если у тебя есть время, конечно.

Девушка украдкой разглядывает Ацуму весь небольшой путь вниз, который они проделывают вместе. А Ацуму смотрит на Киту. Кажется, он впервые видит его не в форме. Может, и не впервые, но сейчас это так бросается в глаза. Легкая куртка поверх рубашки, джинсы, даже походка кажется более расслабленной, чем в школе.

Ацуму это все почему-то не нравится.

— Это Хирано Томоко-сан, моя однокурсница, — представляет Кита свою спутницу Ацуму. — А это…

— Мия Ацуму, я знаю, — она широко улыбается. — Я немного увлекалась волейболом, ходила вместе с подругами на матчи. Мия-кун, конечно, очень сильно выделяется среди других игроков.

Кита бросает взгляд на Ацуму во время затянувшейся паузы, пока тот усиленно разглядывает его шею. Раньше на ней всегда виднелся загар, четко можно было увидеть где начинается ворот футболки. Это оттого, рассказал когда-то Кита, заметив, как Ацуму пялится на него в раздевалке, что я помогаю бабушке в саду все лето.

Точно, лето. А сейчас апрель. Загара быть не может.

— А, — взгляд Киты заставляет встрепенуться. — Спасибо. Что так высоко цените мои способности.

— А откуда вы знакомы, Шинске-сан? — любопытствует Хирано.

Шинске-сан?

Девушка ему нравится все меньше и меньше.

— Мы были вместе в волейбольном клубе, — легко отвечает Кита.

— Кита-сан был моим капитаном, — вставляет Ацуму, мрачно пытаясь отметить детали, которые бы указали на то, что эта Хирано и Кита-сан не просто однокурсники. Не то чтобы Ацуму был в этом силен, поэтому он спрашивает напрямую, даже не успев подумать: — У вас свидание?

У Хирано вырывается смущенный смешок, а потом она дерзко улыбается:

— Пригласить меня хочешь?

Ацуму кривится, как будто съел лимон:

— Нет.

— О боже, Ацуму, — вот теперь Кита-сан гораздо больше напоминает школьную версию себя. — Извини его, это было грубо. Язык работает быстрее, чем голова.

Хирано не выглядит расстроенной, скорее, разозленной. А оттого, без удовольствия отмечает Ацуму, еще симпатичнее. Странно, как это работает.

— Ладно, Шинске-сан, тебе, наверное, надо поговорить с твоим трудным кохаем. Увидимся завтра.

Кита провожает ее взглядом и молчит еще некоторое время, пока поправляет лямку на сумке через плечо.

— Тебе в какую сторону? — все-таки обращается он к Ацуму, как будто все это время надеялся, что тот уйдет.

— Я к тебе приехал, — честно отвечает Ацуму, все еще подмечая новые детали в образе Киты-сана. Кажется, волосы длиннее, чем раньше — ну правильно, он же сейчас не играет в волейбол.

— Даже не знаю, польщен ли я, — Кита расслабленно улыбается и манит его за собой в сторону станции. — Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь учусь?

— Аран-сан сказал, — они идут вровень по узкому пустому тротуару, занимая почти все место от стен домов до дороги. — Ты, что же, даже не будешь меня отчитывать?

— Я вроде больше не твой капитан, — пожимает плечами Кита. — Да и ты сам, что ли, не знаешь, как некрасиво себя повел?

Ацуму и так не жаловался на хорошее настроение сегодня, но фраза, сказанная Китой, еще больше его расстраивает. Они идут в тишине целый квартал.

— Я теперь капитан, — не зная, как начать волновавший его вопрос, выпаливает Ацуму.

— Да, я знаю. Поздравляю, — Кита-сан опять улыбается и тут же делает лицо, как будто его озарила идея: — Получается, ты сам себя должен отчитывать.

— Да я не о том! — раздосадованно восклицает Ацуму, хватаясь за голову. — Я приехал, чтобы попросить совет у тебя, как у хорошего капитана…

— О, — Кита-сан до этого одаривал его маленькими вежливыми улыбками, но сейчас и вправду расцветает: — Ты думаешь, я хороший капитан?

Это уже просто абсурдно.

— Кто ты такой и куда ты дел Кита-сана?

Кита игнорирует его вопрос.

— Смотри, комбини. Давай возьмем по напитку, я тебя угощаю. Как своего преемника.

Они садятся с напитками и закусками на скамейке в парке. Кита-сан поджимает одну ногу под себя, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Даже не знаю, смогу ли я тебе помочь, — задумчиво произносит он в пустоту. — Хотя, может, у тебя конкретный вопрос?

Ацуму с набитым ртом думает секунду и мотает головой.

— Нет, — он с трудом проглатывает огромный кусок онигири. — Если честно, и сам точно не знаю, зачем приехал. Мне кажется, что я не очень хороший капитан.

— Ого, — Кита-сан замирает, так и не откусив от сэндвича. — Кто ты такой и куда ты дел Ацуму?

Ацуму немедленно смущается:

— В смысле?

— Мне кажется, тебя раньше такие вещи не волновали, — пожимает плечами Кита.

— А ты? Переживал, когда тебя назначили?

Кита улыбается, чуть наклонив голову набок:

— Не особенно. Делал то, что нужно, приглядывал за вами, — он задумчиво стучит по подбородку. — Знаешь, я думаю, ты придаешь слишком большое значение словам.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Думаю, что тренер назначил тебя не просто так, тебе не нужно пытаться прыгнуть выше головы. Или быть тем, кем ты не являешься, — весеннее солнце пробивается сквозь ветки, бликами ложась на лицо Киты. От этого тоже как-то странно крутит внутри. Кита не смотрит на Ацуму, наблюдая за деревьями в парке. — Вряд ли я нравился сокомандникам.

Ацуму задыхается от возмущения: 

— Конечно нравился!

— Да ну брось, Ацуму, я и не обязан был нравиться. Я вообще не к этому, а к тому, что ты будешь отличным капитаном. То, как ты играешь, — Кита на секунду замолкает, наспех облизывая губы, — то, как относишься к волейболу, не может не вдохновлять.

Кита наконец смотрит на Ацуму, правда, без улыбки, а Ацуму гадает, отчего так горят щеки.

— И думаю, что этого достаточно. И первогодки тебя не съедят, — добавляет он чуть погодя.

Они неспешно разделываются с закусками, изредка обмениваясь новостями. Кита угощает Ацуму печеньем, которое он купил для себя. Это почему-то кажется ужасно милым, ведь Кита и так заплатил за все.

— Мои любимые, — говорит Кита и протягивает пачку печенья в форме коал в ярко-желтой упаковке. 

Ацуму чувствует себя так, как будто прикоснулся к какой-то заветной тайне.

— Кита-сан, — перед тем, как разойтись, окликает его Ацуму. — А можно твою почту?

Кита удивленно приподнимает брови:

— Ты будешь мне писать? — вопрос звучит почти провокационно, и Ацуму тушуется:

— А какой ответ правильный?

Кита негромко смеется и берет из рук Ацуму протянутый телефон.

— Правильного ответа нет, — он заносит свой контакт в телефонную книгу. — Но надеюсь, что ты мне напишешь.

Ацуму затемно возвращается домой чуть ли не напевая. В доме горят несколько окон на первом этаже, судя по холодным бликам в окне гостинной, кто-то явно смотрит телевизор. На подъездной дорожке он замечает бабушку с небольшим пакетом продуктов и подбегает к ней сзади, перехватывает сумку.

Бабушка только крепче сжимает ручки и замахивается на него зонтиком:

— Боже, Цуму, прости меня! — она отпускает наконец сумку, и Ацуму заливается смехом. — Ты зачем так подкрадываешься?

— Я не хотел тебя напугать, — Ацуму открывает входную дверь. — Зато я теперь знаю, что тебя не страшно отпустить на улицу! Страшно должно быть грабителям.

Бабушка снимает туфли, продолжая негромко ворчать, и только потом обводит взглядом Ацуму:

— Вы что, по отдельности гуляли? — удивляется бабушка и своей обычной тяжелой поступью уходит в спальню.

Мама и отец сидят в гостиной, не поднимаясь приветствуют Ацуму и возвращаются к просмотру телепередачи и какому-то бурному обсуждению. Это тоже странным образом расслабляет, как будто все идет своим чередом.

Осаму выглядывает из кухни:

— Будешь есть?

— Угу!

На кухню он приходит уже в домашней одежде, а его дожидается рис и немного тушеного мяса, но пахнет совсем не так, как если бы мама готовила. Осаму сидит за столом с чашкой чая в руках и напряженно следит за Ацуму.

— Еле оставил порцию для тебя, — говорит он.

— Так это ты готовил, — Ацуму набирает немного риса и поддевает кусочек мяса. Кажется, свинина. Его рот наполняет вкус: немного сладковатый, при этом где-то внутри острый… И, не дожевав, еле открывая рот, он говорит: — Потрясающе.

Осаму смеется:

— Да по твоему лицу уже было понятно, что тебе нравится, — он смахивает невидимые крошки со стола. — Ты хоть никого не убил?

— Чего, блин? — возмущается Ацуму, и еда чуть не вываливается у него изо рта.

— Такой расслабленный пришел и довольный, я думал, ты будешь мрачнее тучи, как и днем. А я не знаю, какие у тебя способы отвлекаться.

— Я поговорил с Китой-саном, — отвечает Ацуму, отмечая, как вытягивается лицо Осаму. — Мне это помогло.

— Добровольно пошел беседовать с Китой-саном, — повторяет Осаму. — Он, вообще-то, не обязан уже нянчиться с нами.

— Он мне так же сказал, — недовольно отзывается Ацуму. — Ну не совсем так, но дал понять.

— Я даже не удивлен, — со смехом говорит Осаму, наливая чай и Ацуму.

Когда он уходит в комнату, наказав помыть посуду, Ацуму тянется к телефону:

Ацуму [18-04-2013, 19:15]: Хей  
Кита Шинске [18-04-2013, 19:15]: :)  
Ацуму [18-04-2013, 19:16]: ты пользуешься эмодзи?  
Кита Шинске [18-04-2013, 19:16]: (⁀ᗢ⁀)  
Кита Шинске [18-04-2013, 19:16]: Стикеры люблю больше.  
Кита Шинске [18-04-2013, 19:16]: Смотри какой закат.  
Кита Шинске [18-04-2013, 19:17]: [Фотография]

Если бы Ацуму мог дать название тому волнению, что происходит у него сейчас внутри, он бы это сделал. А пока что оно окрашивается в оранжево-красные цвета закатного неба с фотографии. 

Ацуму [18-04-2013, 19:18]: очень красиво


	2. Поддержка

Кита Шинске [21-04-2013, 16:32]: Как дела?  
Ацуму [21-04-2013, 16:32]: через неделю тренировочный матч с карасуно  
Ацуму [21-04-2013, 16:33]: ты придешь?  
Кита Шинске [21-04-2013, 16:33]: Только если вы собираетесь победить.  
Ацуму [21-04-2013, 16:34]: МЫ ПОБЕДИМ

Осаму толкает его:

— Хватит залипать, — Ацуму стоит посреди раздевалки в расстегнутой рубашке.

— С кем ты переписываешься? — любопытствует Суна. — Неужели девушка?

Осаму отпускает смешок:

— Сочувствую ей заранее.

— Давайте без зависти, — тут же отвечает Ацуму, натягивая брюки, а потом спохватывается: — И вообще это не девушка.

Суна и Осаму тут же обмениваются понимающими взглядами.

— Да ладно, мы не будем ей рассказывать о тебе гадости, — говорит Суна, улыбаясь. — Это ни к чему, она и так через неделю обо всем догадается.

— Кита-сан знает все гадости, которые вы можете обо мне рассказать, — Ацуму закатывает глаза и выходит из раздевалки, попрощавшись с оставшимися первогодками и второгодками.

Суна нагоняет его в коридоре, на его лице тень легкой одержимости:

— Ты переписываешься с Китой-саном? — он протягивает ему телефон. — Дай мне его номер.

— Нет! — Осаму неспешно идет чуть позади, наблюдая за их перепалкой. — Зачем тебе?

— А тебе зачем?

— Мы с ним разговариваем о капитанских делах, он меня консультирует, — с напускной важностью отвечает Ацуму.

Во взгляде Суны четко читается: “Ага, так я тебе и поверил”.

— Дай мне его номер и почту, и ты можешь удалить любые пять фото с моего телефона либо одно видео, — улыбаясь, как опытный делец, предлагает Суна.

— Нет! — говорит Ацуму, но его тут же отталкивает Осаму:

— Десять фото и два видео, и я достану для тебя и номер, и почту.

— Ты еще торговаться будешь? — удивляется Суна, убирая телефон обратно в сумку.

— Конечно.

Суна отвечает с возмущением, но Ацуму уже не думает об этом.

Ацуму чувствует вибрацию телефона и проверяет сообщение:

Кита Шинске [21-04-2013, 16:40]: Я постараюсь.

***  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:15]: как твой день?

Телефон летит на подушку, и Ацуму гадает, почему написание сообщения стоило ему таких усилий. В голову ничего не приходит, но Кита-сан не писал уже пару дней, и это… Ацуму хочет с ним общаться, Ацуму хочет его внимания, Ацуму не хочет, чтобы еще и Суна мог писать Ките, потому что только у него должна быть такая привилегия, и уж точно Ацуму не хочет, чтобы рядом с Китой крутилась какая-то однокурсница.

— Что опять пошло не так, как ты пожелал? — не поднимая головы от тетрадки, спрашивает Осаму.

Ацуму уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но телефон вибрирует, и он падает на кровать.

Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:17]: Только возвращаюсь с учебы.  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:17]: Остался на дополнительный семинар. Не уверен, что мне это пригодится, но интересно.  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:18]: похоже на тебя  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:18]: Очень нравится изучать историю. Но у нас ее будет немного.  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:18]: а на кого ты учишься?  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:19]: Так что в целом неплохо. Надо будет приготовить ужин и пойду на подработку.  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:19]: Факультет экономики. Специальность менеджмент.  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:20]: ого  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:20]: почему-то даже не думал что ты будешь что-то такое изучать  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:21]: А что ты думал? :)  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:21]: не знаю история археология литература

— Теперь ты сопишь как-то иначе, — Осаму поворачивается к нему. — Ты от перенапряга весь покраснел.

— Отстань. Делай там то, что делал.

Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:23]: У меня есть мечта. Хотя, правильнее сказать цель. И это образование поможет мне в осуществлении.  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:23]: Придется много чего дополнительно изучать, но свое дело я хочу открыть, зная, что я делаю.  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:24]: понимаю. делать все что поможет в будущем. это очень круто.  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:25]: Думаю, я догадываюсь, какие у тебя мечты и цели :)

А вот Ацуму в свою очередь очень надеется, что Кита-сан не догадывается об этом. Потому что “просто быть крутым” и “Осаму приползет в старости, рыдая оттого, что его жизнь была хуже” отдают ребячеством.

Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:27]: я так не думаю.  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:27]: :)  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:28]: Во всем быть круче Осаму?   
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:28]: (￢‿￢ )

Ацуму тут же засовывает телефон под подушку и бьется об нее головой. Потом резко поднимается, увернувшись от кровати, что над ним, и подходит к столу, где Осаму ошарашенно наблюдает за ним.

— Дай я сяду математику сделаю!

— Чего ж ты так кричишь, припадочный, — Осаму двигается, освобождая место для стула Ацуму.

Когда через несколько минут телефон под подушкой отчетливо вибрирует, Осаму кидается к кровати вместе с Ацуму.

— Да кто там тебе пишет!

— Кто надо! — Ацуму крепко сжимает телефон так, что аж корпус немного трещит. Осаму забирается на него, пытаясь заставить разжать руку. Они толкают друг друга под ребра и в плечи — обычная домашняя борьба. — Какая тебе разница?

Осаму тут же замирает, обиженно на него посмотрев:

— В смысле — какая разница?

— Раньше тебе не было дела, с кем я там переписываюсь, а сейчас весь всполошился, — Ацуму садится на кровати, поправляя сбившуюся футболку.

— Потому что ты темнишь и залипаешь в телефон. А еще очень эмоционально читаешь сообщения. Такого раньше не было. 

— Я же уже говорил — Кита-сан, — бурчит под нос Ацуму.

Осаму от этого только почему-то больше мрачнеет.

— Что не так?

— Ничего, — отмахивается Осаму и возвращается за стол.

Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:37]: Я не прав? :)  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:38]: может быть  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:38]: самую малость и прав  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:40]: Вы оба крутые.

— Почему это Кита-сан считает тебя крутым? — недовольно произносит Ацуму. — Это меня позвали в юношескую сборную.

— У тебя мозг от перенапряга совсем работать перестал? — в тон ему отвечает Осаму. — Хочешь с ним переписываться — переписывайся молча.

Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:43]: да но я-то круче  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:44]: Смотря в чем.  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 18:44]: Даже я в чем-то круче тебя, если ты мне позволишь такую дерзость.  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:45]: ну ты да  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:45]: ладно  
Ацуму [22-04-2013, 18:46]: саму точно лучше меня готовит

Ацуму все-таки садится за уроки, но телефон выключать не торопится. Делает упражнение — читает сообщение. Так дело идет легче. За пару часов он узнает, что Кита любит вечером пить зеленый чай с медом, иногда смотрит с бабушкой ее любимую телепередачу, если он не подработке в комбини и нет заданий в университете. Все эти факты Ацуму бережно собирает у себя в голове, незримо ставя штамп “мое”.

Осаму весь вечер как будто дуется. Ну и черт с ним.

Перед сном Ацуму устанавливает будильник и не выпускает телефон из рук еще некоторое время, вертя и так и эдак, набираясь то ли решимости, то ли отчаяния.

Ацуму [22-04-2013, 23:32]: спокойной ночи  
Кита Шинске [22-04-2013, 23:32]: Добрых снов, Ацуму.

Карасуно приезжают в субботу утром. Выходят они из автобуса все как один нежно-салатового цвета: долгая дорога им явно далась непросто. Ацуму, выспавшийся, перекусивший вкусным завтраком от Осаму, не может удержаться от улыбки и активно машет гостям.

— В следующий раз вы к нам поедете, — говорит незнакомый Ацуму парень. — Энношита Чикара, капитан.

И протягивает ладонь. Ацуму это не нравится.

— Не помню тебя, — он пожимает руку, всматриваясь в его лицо. — Ты на площадку-то выходил хоть раз?

— Я был в запасе, — Энношита улыбается почти приторно. — А ты, кажется, Мия Ацуму? Тот парень, что продул в первом же своем матче на национальных?

— Ой-ёй, — кто-то тихо выдыхает за спиной Ацуму.

— Крыть нечем, — спокойно говорит Осаму, отодвигая Ацуму чуть назад. — Осаму Мия, заместитель капитана. Давайте мы вам покажем комнаты, в которых вы сможете отдохнуть.

Пока Осаму обменивается любезностями с капитаном Карасуно, Ацуму высматривает Тобио и Шоё, улыбаясь им той самой улыбкой, не обещающей ничего хорошего. Тобио не реагирует, а Шоё тянется к нему что-то прошептать на ухо, то и дело косясь на Ацуму.

Осаму ведет Карасуно за собой по коридору к комнатам отдыха, поглядывая куда-то в сторону. Он делает это не очень часто, никто другой, кроме Ацуму, этого бы и не заметил. Он смотрит на Осаму, пытаясь найти причину… беспокойства? Или чего-то другого. Но ответ находится сам:

— Ячи-сан, — у Осаму даже голос звучит на тон тише, когда он к ней обращается. Рядом с ней все еще стоит первогодка… нет, уже второгодка, без разницы, с неприятными планерами. Она смотрит на Осаму с недоверием. — Давайте я покажу вам вашу комнату.

М-да, думает Ацуму, в волейбол не пойдет, еще и увлекся девчонкой соперников.

Суна не может отлипнуть от очкарика-центрального блокирующего. Они стоят на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга и с равнодушными лицами обмениваются гадостями, пока не вмешивается Энношита.

— Кей, иди отдыхать, — очкарик, чуть помедлив, повинуется и идет к своему футону. Энношита с той же улыбочкой обращается к Ацуму: — Спасибо за гостеприимство.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — в тон ему отвечает Ацуму.

— Мы бы вас сводили посмотреть достопримечательности, но, боюсь, за два дня успеем только в волейбол поиграть, — говорит Суна, не замечая воцарившегося напряжения. Он посматривает на Ацуму, как будто ждёт, что он тоже что-то скажет, но Ацуму не понимает, что.

— Да ничего страшного, — Энношита как будто расслабляется. — Все-таки мы сюда приехали, чтобы играть.

— Но не выигрывать, — не удерживается Ацуму, за что получает толчок от Суны.

— Спасибо большое, что преодолели такой путь, — кланяется Суна, утягивая за собой Ацуму.

Если честно, Ацуму бы предпочел, если бы эти два дня они просто каждый час играли против Карасуно. Но тренеры против — заставляют их делать новые и старые упражнения, а в перерывах команды сбиваются по кучам в разных концах зала, обсуждая предстоящий матч и отдыхая.

Ацуму отдыхать надоело.

— Хочешь я тебе попасую? — с улыбкой спрашивает он у Шоё, так и не найдя чем себя занять.

— Мне? — глаза Шоё тут же загораются восторгом. — Конечно, хочу!

— Не перенапрягайтесь, — говорит им вслед Энношита.

Это довольно скучно, в общем-то, отработка паса всегда немного скучное занятие. Но не с Шоё. Шоё ждет каждый мяч и не отлынивает, как будто за сеткой не пустота, а армия соперников. И с каждым мячом он улыбается все шире.

— Метишь в линию? — замечает Ацуму.

— Ага, — просто отвечает Хината. Бояться ему нечего — высота и скорость все еще на его стороне.

— Прыгать стал выше, но до сих пор удар слабый, — Шоё кривится, но даже не пытается возражать. Ацуму легко и почти мечтательно улыбается: — Поиграть бы с тобой в настоящем матче…

— Так мы ж уже играли.

— Да нет, по одну сторону. Это было бы интересно.

— Я всегда не против сыграть! — Шоё довольно улыбается. — Мия-сан, покажите вашу силовую подачу.

— Даже если ты повторишь технику, то у тебя все равно силенок не хватит, — но, польщенный, выполняет просьбу.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Суна, заменяя Осаму, который, пока есть время, опять крутится вокруг менеджера Карасуно.

— Волейбол, — сварливо отвечает Ацуму. — Тебе тоже было бы неплохо им иногда заниматься. Вон, взял бы Андо-куна под опеку.

— Не надо меня брать под опеку, — хмурится тот еще пуще, сидя у стены, и вытягивает ноги.

— Как же так, Андо-кун? — Ацуму прижимает руку к сердцу. — А кто после нас поведет первогодок в бой?

За первый месяц Андо явно надоело отмахиваться от Ацуму, поэтому он просто смотрит на него полным усталости взглядом. Ацуму победоносно улыбается.

— Отлично. Будешь играть в стартовом составе вместе с Суной, я поговорю с тренером.

Когда Андо пробивает с паса Ацуму уже во время тренировочного матча, у него такое растерянное лицо. И все сразу становится понятно. Ацуму кладет ему руку на плечо и, улыбаясь, говорит:

— Ну, что, подсел?

— Какая же жуть, — тут же безэмоционально произносит Осаму.

— Отвратительно. Но это уже не исправить, — кивает Суна.

Ночуют они в школе, и Ацуму так ждет следующий день, что даже не может сразу заснуть. В воскресение к ним обещал присоединиться Кита. Ну, точнее, не обещал — всего лишь сказал, что постарается. Но он уточнял, в какое время будет лучше подойти. Так что шанс велик.

Ворочаясь на футоне, он только сейчас понимает, что Киту, наверное, ждали бы все, если бы он сказал. Что он, вообще-то, бывший капитан Инаризаки. В какой-то момент для Ацуму Кита перестал ассоциироваться так прочно со своим званием и волейболом и стал просто Китой Шинске.

Странное ощущение. Настолько странное, что он даже хватает лежащего рядом Осаму за локоть, чтобы успокоиться.

— Тебе что, пять лет? — бормочет тот сквозь дрему. — Что случилось?

— Не знаю, — говорит Ацуму и сбавляет тон голоса до еле слышимого: — Можно я тебя так подержу немного?

— Конечно, — на выдохе отвечает Осаму.

Первым на матче Киту замечает не Ацуму, а Суна. Он машет ему во время небольшой заминки, и только тогда Ацуму смотрит наверх, на балкон, где обычно собираются девочки-поклонницы.

Сердце тут же камнем бухается куда-то в живот.

Он одет почти по-летнему? В Кобе настала жара, необычная для конца апреля, и рубашка у него легкая и светлая…

Ацуму моргает и включается в игру. Почему он вообще об этом думал?

Андо играет сегодня даже как-то усерднее. В этот вечер и в Карасуно, и у Инаризаки больше новеньких ребят, первогодок, оттого игра угловатая и даже немного нелепая. Ацуму это не расстраивает, хотя он всегда больше любил сильные матчи, но теперь чувствует вызов самому себе.

И с каждым удавшимся экспериментом только больше радуется.

Когда Инаризаки берут тайм-аут, Гинджима улыбается во все лицо:

— Ничего себе, Кита-сан и Аран-сан пришли посмотреть матч! Это ты их пригласил? — он толкает Ацуму в бок.

— А когда Аран-сан пришел? — тупо переспрашивает Ацуму.

— Да вместе с Китой-саном, — пожимает плечами Суна.

Ацуму оборачивается на балкон и машет им, наконец, немного съежившись. И вправду, Аран-сан там, Ацуму просто его не заметил.

Осаму смотрит на него долгим тяжелым взглядом. Если бы его можно было перевести в слова, то значение было бы: Ацуму безнадежен. Возможно, так все и есть, но остается вопрос, в чем именно.

После тайм-аута очередь Ацуму подавать. Он не может удержаться и бросает один короткий взгляд в сторону балкона — Кита-сан там, смотрит прямо на него. Все внутри Ацуму от этого звенит. Подброс получается отличным, а удар — мощным. Но мяч летит за заднюю линию, при чем настолько очевидно, что из Карасуно никто не дергается.

— Что, накрасовался? — говорит Осаму, когда Ацуму занимает свою позицию.

— Отстань.

Ацуму следит за новенькими в своей команде, подмечая их нервозность или усталость, а заодно и за соперниками. Узнать, каков Энношита, оказывается полезным. В нем есть что-то от предыдущего капитана Карасуно, но в игре над сеткой он проигрывает с легкостью — сил не хватает. А вот надежности и тому, как он влияет на команду, с его спокойной рассудительностью, можно только позавидовать. Ацуму и завидует. Немного. Зато как игрок он точно лучше. Еще у них первогодка-доигровщик — высокий, но неопытный, с трудом до сих пор попадает по мячу, несмотря на то, что ему пасует Тобио. Даже смешно немного.

Победу Инаризаки все-таки одерживают, выиграв три сета из пяти. Когда Ацуму обменивается рукопожатиями с Энношитой, он не может удержаться:

— Кажется, новый состав еще не так сыгрался, как предыдущий.

— Время до национальных еще есть. Не думай, что мы будем терять время, — улыбается Энношита, кося под дурака.

— Было бы глупо с моей стороны недооценивать соперников, — соглашается Ацуму.

— Разбор полётов завтра, — говорит тренер Ооми, замечая нетерпение старших. — Шинске, Оджиро, рад вас здесь видеть.

— У-у-у, Кита-сан видел, как мы играем, сейчас будет нас отчитывать, — шутливо говорит Суна.

Кита выглядит расслабленным, а Аран пришел в форме команды первого дивизиона — наверное, сам с тренировки.

— Зачем это, — отвечает Кита, легко улыбаясь. — Я же больше не ваш капитан.

— Почему я чувствую себя так, как будто меня бросила мать, — негромко произносит Суна, и Осаму смеется.

— Не переживай, отчитаю тебя завтра по полной, — Ацуму крепко сжимает плечо Суны.

— Вам, наверное, нужно проводить гостей, — замечает Аран.

— Это ненадолго, мы просто дадим в дорогу бенто. Путь неблизкий до Сендая, — говорит Осаму, оглядываясь на Карасуно, но Ацуму точно знает, что тот смотрит на менеджера Карасуно. — Они через минут пятнадцать выезжают.

— О, — Кита улыбается Ацуму. Или всем, но вроде смотрит на него. — Мы тогда вас подождем, было бы здорово пообщаться.

— Ага, — тупо соглашается Ацуму и приходит в себя от толчка Осаму.

— Пойдем.

Ацуму отдает пакет с бенто и угощениями Энношите, пока Осаму, конечно, свой пакет отдает менеджеру, да еще сверху вручает какой-то разноцветный, видимо, со сладостями. Девушка вся покрывается розовыми пятнами от смущения. На фоне Осаму она выглядит просто крошечной, оттого он немного сутулится, как будто пытаясь уменьшиться, чтобы меньше пугать ее. Если бы это не было так смешно, то было бы почти трогательно.

Автобус отъезжает, и Ацуму вместе со своей командой машет рукой на прощание, пока Карасуно совсем не скрываются за поворотом.

— Ацуму, подожди нас! — Гинджима тянет его за локоть в раздевалке, заставляя не так торопиться.

— Да пусть идет. Посмотри на него, он же сейчас на стену полезет, — Осаму неспешно застегивает рубашку. Ну, Ацуму ему это еще припомнит.

— Чего ты так торопишься, — удивляется Суна.

— Ну они же нас ждут. Чего вы такие расслабленные.

— Мы устали, — отвечает Гинджима. — Это были насыщенные дни, знаешь ли.

— Дома отдохнете, — Андо вопреки стараниям Ацуму, хочет покинуть раздевалку первым, но тот его перехватывает у двери: — Таро-кун, тебе надо тренировать прыжок, чтобы хорошо играть в первом составе.

Андо молчит некоторое время, возвышаясь над ним всего на несколько сантиметров.

— Ладно, — и только тогда Ацуму его пропускает.

— Йо-кун, приемы у тебя лажают, — обращается он к Тамуре. — Но реакция хорошая.

— Сначала поругал, потом похвалил, — негромко говорит Гинджима. — Как он должен вообще реагировать?

— Я… постараюсь, — повторяет Тамура заученную фразу.

— Так, нам надо реально побыстрее собираться, а то он же и до нас доберется, — Суна закидывает сумку себе на плечо и выскакивает за дверь.

Кита и Аран вправду ждут их на крыльце, мирно беседуя о чем-то. И тогда в зале, и сейчас, они выглядят почти чужеродно. Странно думать о них не как о своих семпаях.

— Кита-сан, тебя так странно видеть не в строгой одежде, — говорит Суна, идя за Гинджимой.

Кита только улыбается.

Они идут в ближайшее комбини, разговаривая о том, чем занимаются теперь Кита и Аран, и о том, чем собираются заняться после выпуска нынешние третьегодки. Кита обращает свой вопрос ко всем, но отвечает первым Суна:

— Я не знаю, — честно сознается он.

— Как это? — Кита удивленно приподнимает брови. — Совсем нет идей?

— Есть одна, — и в этот момент Суна почему-то косится в сторону Ацуму. — Но она тупая.

— А я-то здесь при чем? — возмущается Ацуму.

— Ты хочешь играть в волейбол? — спрашивает Кита у Суны.

— Ага, — он хмурится, как будто уже жалея о своем внезапно откровении.

— Но ты думаешь, что туда есть путь только таким, как Ацуму? — уточняет Кита.

— Каким “таким”? — еще громче возмущается Ацуму. — Каким “таким”?

— Упоротым, — вставляет Осаму. — Помешанным на волейболе.

Кита негромко смеется.

— Всегда во всем кто-то будет гениальнее нас, — они все замолкают, как обычно бывало, когда Кита начинал говорить. — Возможно, есть кто-то, кто гениально чистит зубы. Но мы не думаем об этом, когда утром собираемся на учебу. Нам нужно делать то, что должно. Каждый день. Не спуская себе. И если сравнивать, то только с собой вчерашним, — он в задумчивости запрокидывает голову. — Гораздо важнее, что тебе хочется этим заниматься, — Кита оборачивается на них с улыбкой. — Чего вы молчите?

— Вот вроде, — говорит Осаму Ацуму, пока Гинджима расспрашивает о чем-то Киту и Арана, — все то же самое, то же пугающее ощущение. Но в то же время он как будто совсем не такой.

— И ты заметил, — выдыхает Ацуму.

— А вот ты что капитаном, что обычным игроком — все одно и то же.

— Заткнись.

— Вы хоть не шутите над первогодками? — Аран обращается к ним, когда они все вместе заходят в комбини.

— Нет, — незамедлительно отвечает Осаму.

— Мы теперь ответственные взрослые люди, — подхватывает Ацуму. — Шутим только над второгодками.

— Ты же капитан, — с болью на лице говорит Аран.

— И что, капитанам теперь юмор запрещен?

— Как играется в первом дивизионе? — спрашивает Осаму, пока Аран берет напитки.

— Да я еще и поиграть не успел…

Ацуму дальше не слушает. Он видит, как Кита заворачивает между полками один-одинешенек, и не может упустить свой шанс.

— Хочу криспы, — говорит он, замирая чуть позади Кита.

Тот даже не вздрагивает:

— С каким вкусом? — Ацуму вдруг замечает, что у Киты длинные ресницы. По мнению Ацуму, такое должно быть под запретом. Он молча указывает на нужную упаковку, и они медленно идут вдоль полки.

— Ты хорошо сыграл. Впрочем, как обычно, — говорит Кита негромко.

— Если бы я всегда хорошо играл, то я бы не проигрывал.

— А если подумать? — со смешком произносит Кита, оглядываясь на Ацуму, и тут же отводит глаза, прикрыв их ресницами — все такими же невыносимо длинными. У Киты такое аккуратное лицо.

Ацуму от этого короткого движения как электричеством прошибает, и даже дышать чуть сложнее. Он старательно не пялится, смотрит куда угодно, только не на Киту.

— Ну да, ну да, это я так, поторопился, не подумав сказал, — голос Ацуму звучит ужасно, видимо, нехватка воздуха сказывается все-таки. — У Суны есть твой номер.

Ацуму не знает зачем он это сказал, просто чтобы продолжить разговор, наверное. Это так глупо.

— Что? — Кита смеется и останавливается так, чтобы быть вровень с Ацуму.

— Да, — Ацуму вдохновляет его смех. — Это Осаму ему дал, сказал, что где-то достал. А Суна просто сидел и пялился в телефон, не зная, что тебе написать. Зачем вообще просил — непонятно.

— Спасибо, что ты мне написал, — говорит Кита так спокойно, как будто не говорит самую смущающую вещь на свете.

— Ага.

— Мне нравится с тобой общаться, — совершенно легко сознается Кита.

Ацуму хватает за свою спортивку в районе груди, и он даже паясничает лишь на десять процентов.

— Зачем ты так! — Кита закатывает глаза. — Мне тоже очень нравится…

— Если хочешь, то мы могли бы встретиться как-нибудь на неделе или в выходные, если ты не будешь занят.

Они останавливаются совсем, друг напротив друга. Ацуму приваливается к стеллажу, заставший врасплох этим предложением. Все остальные звуки и мысли о тренировочном матче, о том, что нужно сделать к завтрашней математике, вдруг уходят куда-то далеко на задний план. Даже смех сокомандников доносится как сквозь воду — хотя они тут рядом, в паре метров.

— И Осаму взять с собой? — уточняет Ацуму, потому что, ну, обычно их зовут вместе с Осаму, потому что других вариантов как будто нет.

Кита кажется немного смущенным этим вопросом, он растерянно моргает:

— Если ты хочешь…

— Не хочу, — немедленно отвечает Ацуму. Он только сейчас замечает, что его сердце, видимо, пытается вырваться из грудной клетки — так сильно бухает по ребрам.

Кита улыбается:

— Как насчет...

— Кита-сан, — Гинджима заглядывает между стеллажей, и Ацуму вздрагивает. Кита делает шаг назад от него, крепче сжав корзину. — А мы вас потеряли.

— А меня, значит, нет, — бурчит себе под нос Ацуму и идет в противоположную сторону, заворачивая в соседний отдел.

Ацуму первым идет к кассе, пока его сокомандники и бывшие сокомандники выбирают закуски и слушают рассказ Суны о буднях в школе, старых знакомых и учителях. Суна всегда был лучшим из них рассказчиком, Ацуму думает об этом мимоходом и, расплатившись за покупки, тут же выскальзывает на улицу.

Кита и Осаму выходят последними, на ходу распаковывая онигири, которые себе купили. Кита внимательно слушает и изредка кивает на слова Осаму.

Осаму поднимает голову на Ацуму:

— Хватит прожигать меня взглядом.

Ацуму ничего не отвечает, только хохлится, застегивает спортивку до конца. Он старается не следить за их разговором так пристально, как минутой раньше, но все равно продолжает коситься, чувствуя себя ужасным придурком.

Вся их компания далеко не отходит, располагаются тут же, на скамейке, под светом одинокого фонаря. К вечеру с океана тянет прохладой, Кита едва заметно ежится, и пока Ацуму раздумывает, дать ли ему верх от спортивной формы, руки действуют сами — он торопливо вручает Ките те самые его любимые печенья — в форме коал, в ярко-желтой упаковке.

Кита удивлен — Ацуму видит, как у того приподнимаются брови. Он бросает короткий взгляд на их компанию, а потом засовывает упаковку в рюкзак.

— Спасибо, — Кита редко улыбается, а особенно так — искренне и открыто. У него лицо словно и вправду светится изнутри мягким светом.

Ацуму чувствует, что у него горит лицо, и еще — тяжелый взгляд Осаму, который направлен на них. 

Они болтают почти как в старые добрые: Суна показывает какие-то видео в интернете — сначала Осаму, только потом всем остальным, Аран рассказывает топорные шутки — Ацуму, конечно, посмеивается над ним, но в то же время думает, что этого им и вправду не хватает в зале. Гинджима жалуется на химию, как и всегда получая недоумевающий взгляд от Киты. После этого Гинджима обещает, что будет заниматься усерднее. Когда закуски заканчиваются, они потихоньку расходятся. Сначала Аран, оправдываясь, что у него с утра тренировка. Гинджима просит Арана приходить почаще и не забывать их, а Суна, конечно же, говорит, что у семпаев есть свои дела и им некогда ходить в школу каждый день.

Когда Кита начинает собираться, Осаму подходит к нему и отвешивает легкий поклон, благодаря.

— Не стоит, — Кита дарит ему одну из своих скромных и спокойных улыбок. — Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.

На прощание Кита улыбается Ацуму и говорит, что они увидятся. Как-нибудь.

Эти слова плавят что-то внутри, превращая внутренние органы в лаву.

Когда Ацуму с Осаму уходят в сторону своей станции, тот даже не дает слова сказать:

— Мы с ним говорили о выпуске и о специальности.

Ацуму все равно хмурится, но уже сам на себя. Почему его вообще волнует, с кем разговаривает Кита? Осаму поглядывает на него с легким беспокойством.

— Не пялься так, — раздраженно произносит Ацуму. — Как будто это со мной что-то не так.

Осаму смотрит на него с недоумением:

— То есть, — с легким смешком начинает он, — ты хочешь сказать, что это со мной что-то не так?

— Конечно, — невозмутимо начинает Ацуму, но еле заметно напрягается. У Осаму всегда на него припасен довольно неприятный компромат. Хотя он вел себя эти два дня нормально, придраться не к чему. — Это же не я крутился вокруг менеджера Карасуно. Это было бы почти мило, если бы не было так тупо.

Осаму смущается, потом хмурится, а потом просто наезжает: 

— Серьезно, Цуму? Хочешь меня, — он выделяет последнее слово, — этой темой уязвить?

— Ну так это не я же два дня ходил хвостиком за этой девчонкой и подарил ей на прощание конфет, — невозмутимо отвечает Ацуму.

— Да ты ж тупой, — говорит Осаму с таким выражением, как будто делает невероятное открытие. Ацуму тянется к нему, чтобы толкнуть хотя бы в плечо, но они лишь сцепляются руками и пытаются перебороть друг друга, не останавливаясь ни на минуту. — Хорошо, я не хотел поднимать эту тему, но раз ты так настаиваешь: что у тебя с Китой-саном?

Ацуму аж пальцы разжимает от того, как быстро у него внутри холодеет, и Осаму случайно толкает его слишком резко, перестав чувствовать сопротивление. Потом тут же протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Ничего, — отвечает Ацуму отряхнувшись. Откуда вообще такие вопросы?

— Ну так это же не я хожу за ним хвостиком, — передразнивает его Осаму.

Ацуму натужно смеется:

— Ты и менеджер и я и Кита-сан — это совершенно разные вещи, как это вообще можно… О боже, — Ацуму останавливается, пораженный одной мыслью. — Я ему подарил печенье…

Осаму прикрывает лицо рукой — и в этом жесте столько усталости.

— То есть, тебя только печенье смущает, дубина?

— Ты подарил сладости девчонке, я подарил печенье Ките-сану это… — Ацуму пытается собрать мысли в голове. — Это похожие жесты.

— Знаешь, Цуму, — с сочувствием говорит Осаму. — Ты весьма жалкий.

— Отстань, — у Ацуму нет сил отвечать или придумывать колкости. Внутри пусто и почему-то совсем немного страшно.

Они идут молча несколько кварталов, Ацуму все это время не поднимает взгляда от асфальта. Они проходят знакомые с детства яркие дома, поднимаются на холм, с которого еще в младшей школе всегда наблюдали, как в порту работают люди. Воздух начинает пахнуть летом. Слишком рано, пожалуй. Ацуму бросает взгляд на Осаму, который пялится куда-то в небо, выражение лица у него спокойное, как и всегда.

— Саму.

— М?

— Это что же получается, — у Ацуму отчего-то не хватает мужества сказать вслух то, что он думает, и он бросает взгляд в сторону океана.

— Это нормально, — рявкает Осаму, Ацуму вздрагивает. — Все с тобой в порядке.

Ацуму аж чувствует, что у него в глазах щипать начинает, так он тронут.

— Но вот, что с Китой-саном не так — запасть на тебя…

— Ах ты… — Ацуму трясет его за ворот, Осаму в долгу не остается. Уже на станции, поправляя одежду, измятую несколькими небольшими стычками по пути, Ацуму уточняет: — То есть ты думаешь, что я нравлюсь Ките-сану?

Осаму морщит нос и закатывает глаза.

— Почему я опять должен разбираться с этим.

— Потому что я твой брат.

— Почему я был наказан настолько, — и смеется, глядя на рассерженного Ацуму. — Да, мне кажется, что Ките-сану ты нравишься. 

Ацуму тут же прячет лицо в ладонях и утыкается в колени. Опять накатывает это звенящее ощущение, распирающее его изнутри. Хочется хоть как-то его выпустить, но он понятия не имеет, как с ним справляться. Это чем-то похоже на счастье от удачного паса или финта, почти также, как когда зарабатываешь решающее очко в матче с сильным соперником.

Только, кажется, немного лучше.


	3. Новые шаги

**Кита Шинске:**  
Доброе утро. Мы вчера не успели договориться насчет встречи. И, если ты все еще хочешь…

Ацуму просыпается от вибрации телефона. Он не смотрит на время, сразу читает сообщение, толком не соображая о чем вообще идет речь. Кто вообще пишет в такую рань? Он наконец смотрит на контакт отправителя, потом еще раз на сообщение, вспоминает вчерашний вечер, и сонливость снимает как рукой, словно ему вкололи пару кубиков адреналина.

— Осаму, не надо было так рано подскакивать, — говорит мама, надевая сережки в коридоре, и разглядывает свое отражение в зеркале, когда Ацуму идет в душ. — Я приготовила завтрак, — она оборачивается и не скрывает удивления. — Ацуму.

— Какая же ты мать после этого? — со смешком отвечает Ацуму, а она только шутливо грозит ему пальцем.

— Куда тебя в такую рань понесло?

— С сегодняшнего дня я становлюсь лучшей версией себя, — заверяет Ацуму.

— Ох, если тебя до обеда хватит, я уже буду счастлива.

До обеда его не хватает, заряд энергии быстро заканчивается. Но когда он с искренней улыбкой поприветствовал Суну и Гинджиму с утра, их испуганные лица стоили того. Осаму же все это время делает вид, что они не вместе, и говорит, что его нездоровый восторг действует на нервы. Андо-кун вообще сбегает, как только замечает его издалека. А Тамура-кун оказывается слишком воспитанным и выслушивает несколько историй о том, как Инаризаки играли на национальных, стоически выдерживая похлопывания по плечу и наставительный тон.

— У меня от тебя мурашки, — признается Суна за обедом.

— А раньше, что ли, не было? — искренне удивляется Ацуму.

— Ну может пару раз, когда мы только начинали общаться. Потом я понял, что ты тот еще баран.

— Эй!

— Я не собираюсь это терпеть. Утихомирь свой пыл, — говорит Осаму, тыкаясь в свой телефон с безэмоциональным лицом.

— Как вот у тебя это выходит, — удивляется Ацуму, наблюдая за ним. — Я же знаю, с кем ты переписываешься, почему у тебя выражение такое постное?

— А с кем Осаму переписывается? — любопытствует первым Гинджима.

— Да, с кем? — тянет Суна с совершенно лисьей ухмылкой.

— Да, Цуму, — Осаму поворачивается к нему. — С кем?

В его взгляде абсолютно ясно читается: только попробуй сказать или поднять еще раз эту тему, и тебе не поздоровиться.

Ацуму возвращается к еде с самым невинным видом:

— Осаму скажет сам, когда будет готов, — и весомо тыкает палочками в Суну.

Тот в ответ только закатывает глаза.

Телефон Ацуму загорается подсветкой. На экране сообщение от Киты, просто вопросительный знак. Внутри Ацуму все холодеет — он так и не ответил ему с утра.

**Ацуму:**  
хочу! да.

**Ацуму:**  
прости что не написал сразу

— Нет, — Осаму удерживает его за плечо. — Только не приступы самобичевания в людном месте.

— Я такой тупой, — сокрушенным тоном сообщает Ацуму, все равно падая на стол лицом с негромким стоном полного разочарования в самом себе.

— Да что с тобой не так сегодня?! — восклицает Суна.

**Кита Шинске:**   
Ничего.

**Ацуму:**  
как насчет среды?

**Ацуму:**   
в шесть например

**Ацуму:**  
центральная площадь

**Кита Шинске:**  
Да, это отличный вариант.

Ацуму не может дождаться среды, при этом каждая мысль об этом дне наполняет все его нутро каким-то ужасом. Конечно, он очень хочется встретиться с Китой, но с другой стороны... Суна прав? Когда Ацуму соглашался встречаться с какой-нибудь девушкой, то она очень быстро понимала, что картинка была гораздо привлекательнее того, что ее ожидало. Скорее всего, это из-за того, что дела до этих девушек Ацуму не было никакого. Но до Киты ему дело есть, и во вторник вечером Ацуму просто не находит себе места и крутится позади Осаму, громко жуя яблоко, пока тот пытается решать уравнения.

— Я даже не знаю, что меня раздражает больше: то, как ты надо мной кружишь, или то, как ты чавкаешь, — не выдержав выговаривает Осаму. — Лучше бы сел и занялся делом.

— Я не могу, — важным тоном произносит Ацуму. — Я в стрессе.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — бормочет себе под нос Осаму. Ацуму до этого даже особенно и говорить не собирался, но теперь не может удержаться:

— Завтра просто встреча с Китой-саном, и я вот думаю, как бы все не испортить.

Осаму закрывает лицо руками и качает головой.

— Да, я сказал, что твои чувства — это норма. Но это же не значит, что я хочу их с тобой обсуждать

— Да, но это ты открыл глаза на мои чувства к Ките, — парирует Ацуму. — Если бы не ты, то я бы сейчас был спокоен вполне, волновался бы в меру. А теперь, когда я осознаю, что он мне нравится — а он мне, Саму, очень сильно нравится, — то я волнуюсь гораздо больше.

— Что? — Осаму поворачивает к нему перекошенное лицо. — Я еще и виноват? Поверить не могу.

— На одном из свиданий девушка буквально сбежала не допив кофе.

— Не могу ее осуждать, — ворчит Осаму.

— Но если такое случится с Китой, то я тебе жизни не дам.

Осаму смотрит на него, широко открыв глаза, и несколько секунд не может даже ничего сказать:

— Ты... Ты серьезно меня шантажируешь? — он еще возмущенно сопит, но отворачивается и сердито выдает: — Пошел отсюда.

— Да ладно, Саму, — Ацуму наваливается на него со спины. — Просто, не знаю... Помоги мне? Пожалуйста.

Воцаряется молчание, во время которого Осаму сжимает ручку между пальцами аж до скрипа, и еще пытается вяло спихнуть Ацуму с себя.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Осаму нехотя.

— Ого!

— Да, когда ты меня нормально просишь, то я даже готов помочь, представляешь? — Осаму пытается его спихнуть с себя, но Ацуму только крепче цепляется. Они недолго борются, пока Ацуму не усаживается на стул рядом. — Итак, — начинает Осаму. Судя по лицу, внутри него явно происходит яростная борьба между желанием помочь и нежеланием обсуждать столь деликатную тему. В конце концов он кривится: — Нет, я передумал, не буду я тебе помогать.

— Саму, — канючит Ацуму, цепляясь за его футболку, когда тот хочет уйти из-за стола.

— Да нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы быть приятным. Ты справишься, Кита тебя знает и контролирует лучше любого живого человека, — отмахивается Осаму. — Ты сам рядом с ним пытаешься вести себя нормально.

— А как думаешь, мне стоит ему в чувствах признаться? — с деланно серьезным видом спрашивает Ацуму.

— А-а-а, — негромко тянет Осаму и затыкает себе уши. — Ничего не хочу слышать про тебя и моего дорогого семпая. Буду представлять, что ты встречаешься с каким-то другим Китой.

— Не надо так ревновать, — ехидничает Ацуму и принимает головой подушку — у Осаму тяжелая рука.

В этот же момент звонит телефон Осаму — он даже немного вздрагивает, и его лицо светлеет, когда он видит номер на экране:

— Алло? Ячи-сан, привет, — Ацуму тут же подъезжает на кресле поближе, чтобы услышать о чем они болтают, но Осаму только зло на него смотрит: — Ячи-сан, извини, дай мне секунду, — он отводит телефон от рта и прикрывает динамик: — Чего надо?

— Мастер-класс по соблазнению, — не понижая голос отвечает Ацуму, и его пинком по креслу отправляют в противоположный конец комнаты. После этого Осаму выходит в коридор, видимо, чтобы Ацуму ему больше не мешал.

Ацуму от одной этой мысли мрачнеет. И что Осаму только нашел в этой девчонке?

На следующий день во время тренировки волнение Ацуму эволюционирует в нечто более неприятное, потому что Суна над ним даже не подшучивает — просто держится подальше, а Гинджима просит отдохнуть на скамейке.

— Не надо меня никуда гнать, — огрызается он тут же. Гинджима хмурится, но ничего не говорит, уходит дальше отрабатывать с младшими падение с перекатами.

Ацуму же, как и всегда, когда не в самом хорошем расположении духа, встает на подачу. Сверлит взглядом противоположную сторону площадки и уже собирается подбросить мяч, как его прерывает бесцветный голос:

— Ничего у тебя не выйдет, — Осаму стоит у стены с бутылкой воды.

— Что? — ярость вспыхивает, как бензин от поднесенной спички. — Это ты о чем?

— Я не договорил, — Осаму со скучающим видом наблюдает за его злостью. — С таким настроем ничего не выйдет. Очисти голову.

— С каких пор ты таким мудрым стал, — закатывает глаза Ацуму, вложив весь сарказм в голос.

— Я же говорил, что я буду лучшим человеком, чем ты. И лучшим братом.

— Отстань! — Ацуму швыряет в него мячом, но не попадает, а Осаму даже не шелохнулся.

— Из-за чего ты так завелся? — уже громче говорит Осаму. — Как говорил Кита-сан, что ты будешь делать сегодня такого, чего не делал в другой день?

Ацуму дуется на Осаму, а потом... Одна мысль о Ките почему-то остужает его пыл, хотя до этого он весь день изводился мыслями, что ему делать на встрече и как себя вести. Но ведь и вправду, они уже общались. В кармане его сумки лежит телефон и там их ежедневная переписка. Они даже отправляют фотографии с какой-нибудь ерундой, интересуются, как дела. В конце концов, они уже как минимум два раза виделись и общались не как старший товарищ по команде и его кохай, а просто... Как знакомые. Ацуму становится спокойнее, когда он представляет Киту с его строгим взглядом, улыбкой, направленной именно к нему, заботливым голосом. Еще Ацуму, конечно, немного взволнован ожиданием, но теперь это волнение не ложится гирей, а наоборот, облегчает ношу, заставляет желать, чтобы тренировка поскорее закончилась и он уже поехал в центр.

Ацуму опускает голову, ковыряя носком кроссовка паркет, молчит еще недолго.

— Давай я тебе попасую, — в конце концов предлагает он Осаму.

И тот соглашается.

**Ацуму:**  
я скоро буду

Ацуму и сам не знает, зачем это пишет, когда едет в автобусе, но неотрывно пялится в телефон. Ему просто нужно подтверждение, что все в силе, что он ничего не выдумал, даже если буквально утром они пожелали друг другу хорошего дня.

**Кита Шинске:**   
Да, я тоже :) 

Ацуму выдыхает с облегчением, переполняясь радостным волнением.

До назначенного времени остается буквально пять минут, когда Ацуму выходит из автобуса. Он нервно прибавляет шаг, едва не сбивая кого-то с ног, наспех извиняется — но все это не ждет, когда он может опоздать. Это было бы не очень красиво с его стороны. Кита наверняка уже ждет его.

И точно, когда Ацуму доходит до площади, то почти сразу находит глазами Киту — тот стоит рядом с фонарным столбом, спокойный в свете закатного солнца. Он не вертится по сторонам, не залипает в телефон, просто мирно ждет — Ацуму бы точно весь извелся на его месте. Ацуму дергается даже сейчас в поиске зеркальной витрины, чтобы поправить одежду или волосы, но вокруг ничего нет, да и Кита уже, заметив Ацуму, поднимает руку.

Он улыбается, когда Ацуму подходит к нему:

— Привет.

— Ага, — горло чуток пережимает, и голова пустая. — Привет. Извини, что задержался.

— Я просто пришел раньше на несколько минут, — Кита умиротворенно пожимает плечами. Он манит за собой вдоль по центральной улице, чтобы не стоять на месте. — Как прошла тренировка?

Ацуму вжимает голову в плечи и кривится, вспоминая, как проходила первая ее половина. Кита это немедленно замечает:

— Неужели так плохо? — он выразительно приподнимает бровь.

— Нет, в смысле, — Ацуму морщится. — Могло быть и лучше, но дело было в основном во мне, а не во всех остальных.

— В общем, ты был сегодня не в форме, — заключает Кита.

— Кита-сан, можно как-то помилосерднее, — негромко говорит Ацуму, делая бровки домиком.

Кита только смеется — негромко, короткий смешок, но от него Ацуму сразу же как-то легче становится.

Они выбирают небольшое кафе с гамбургерами, чтобы перекусить. Ацуму пролистывает меню и тут же находит то, что искал:

— Смотри, Кита-сан, тут подают с тофу, — он старается звучать не очень возбужденно.

— Правда? — Кита, застрявший на странице с напитками, с интересом пролистывает меню и улыбается, найдя пункт взглядом: — Тоже любишь гамбургеры с тофу?

— О, нет, — Ацуму хмурится на секунду. — Я предпочитаю с мясом. Или рыбой. Просто я запомнил, что тебе они нравятся. Ты как-то раз мне говорил об этом.

Облокотившись на стол, Кита укладывает подбородок на руку, легко улыбается:

— Это очень приятно.

Ацуму забывает как дышать на несколько мгновений, а в животе что-то щекочет. Это и приятно, и мучительно в одно и то же время. Он смотрит на Киту, и это уже приносит удовольствие, но хочется чего-то еще. Это желание, не оформившееся в полной мере, терзает и тянет. Как будто осознание симпатии усилило все чувства Ацуму, но теперь и разобраться проще. Он опускает глаза к меню и пытается прочесть хотя бы строку, но буквы скользят мимо сознания. Ацуму хочет... хочет накрыть руку Киты своей рукой, убедиться в том, что она и вправду меньше чем у него. Может, обнять? А Кита бы ему позволил? А если бы позволил, то что бы Ацуму сделал?

— Ацуму, — Кита его зовет с немного обеспокоенным видом. — Что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь так, как будто тебя что-то тревожит.

Ацуму вздрагивает:

— Я? Нет, я просто, — думай, думай, думай, быстрее соображай. — Вспомнил, что на следующей неделе промежуточный тест по математике, и... Понял, что к нему не готов.

Ацуму закрывает глаза, хотя скрыться от собственной глупости это не помогает.

— Скоро Интерхай, — находится Ацуму. — И наверняка будут еще тренировочные матчи, и если у меня не будет нужного балла...

— Могу тебе помочь, — предлагает Кита, прерывая паническую речь Ацуму. — Я неплохо помню материал с прошлого года, и у меня осталось несколько тетрадей.

— Даже не знаю...

— Ты мог бы приехать ко мне в субботу, — продолжает Кита. — И я бы объяснил тебе несколько тем.

Заниматься математикой — это ужасно. Но в то же время Ацуму может попасть в гости к Ките, что уже гораздо лучше.

Правда, если у него внутри опять будет эта какофония из эмоций и желаний, то он может и не справиться. Вдруг глупый Осаму ошибся, и он совсем не нравится Ките?

— Ацуму?

— Да, да, я согласен, — к ним подходит официантка, и они делают заказ. Ацуму, так и не прочитавший меню, тыкает во что-то наугад, выбрав, кажется, самые популярные позиции. — Вспоминаю, как ты нас подтягивал по учебе, когда мы были на первом году.

— О да, — Кита вновь расслабляется. — Это было весело.

— Весело! — возмущается Ацуму, и Кита смеется. — Прав был Суна, когда говорил, что тебе нравилось нас мучить.

— Мне? — притворно возмущается Кита. — Что ты, никогда.

— Ага, вот оно, твое истинное лицо, — парирует Ацуму и тут же закрывает себе рот рукой. — Извини.

— Да нет, все хорошо, — с ничего не выражающим лицом отвечает Кита и наклоняется ближе: — Так что там за истинное лицо? Тиран? Диктатор?

— Нет! — Ацуму теряется и чувствует, что краснеет — щеки горят. — Я не понимаю, шутишь ты или нет.

— Шучу, — спокойно соглашается Кита, а потом задумывается: — Хотя...

— Кита-сан, — умоляюще произносит Ацуму, и тот улыбается.

Официантка приносит их напитки, и Кита, отвлекшись, как будто ненадолго уходит в себя. Ацуму видел его таким или хотя бы приблизительно таким только один раз: когда Кита получил форму капитана. Уже после слез он сидел в раздевалке и несколько минут молчал, словно бы заглядывая глубоко внутрь себя.

— Мне было весело, потому что я мог принести пользу команде, — Кита возвращается к беседе как ни в чем не бывало. — Сильные первогодки, которые должны были стать костяком в ближайшие два года. Да и до этого я с вами тремя почти не общался.

— Да ладно, — Ацуму фыркает. — Ты в первый же день подошел к нам с Осаму и заставил помогать по дежурству.

— О, ты помнишь, — улыбается Кита. — Вы ж тогда вцепились друг другу в футболки, только успели войти в зал.

— Потому что Осаму был придурком!

— Я не ожидал другой причины, — смеется Кита. И продолжает ровным тоном: — В вас такая энергия... У меня такого никогда не было, и понятное дело, что в вашем мировоззрении всегда ценилось больше всего сила и мастерство. Я всегда знал, что я средний игрок. Но общие дела объединяли и сплачивали, заставляли почувствовать себя одним целым с командой.

Ацуму переваривает услышанное с внутренним трепетом. Кита хотел быть его сокомандником! Странно даже слышать, когда Ацуму, оглядываясь, осознает, что, бывало, искал одобрение Киты, ценил его мнение и прислушивался. Он сам не замечал, когда это делал, но теперь все становится очевидным. Ацуму на мгновение делается грустно, что больше в том составе команды они не сыграют, что не вернуть тех времен, не шепнуть самому себе о тех волнительных чувствах, которые у него всегда вызывал Кита. Интересно, как бы это было, если бы еще в одной команде с ним Ацуму все осознал?

Зато теперь, думает Ацуму, наблюдая за тем, как Кита благодарит официантку за принесенные блюда, все по-другому. Они в новых статусах, и Кита теперь расслабленнее, чем был в школе. Все такой же строгий и умный, но при этом шутливый, дразнит Ацуму еще больше, чем раньше. От одной этой мысли Ацуму, кажется, влюбляется еще немного больше.

Разговаривать с Китой легко, Ацуму волновался абсолютно зря. Одна тема перетекает в другую так свободно, как будто они всегда разговаривали. Кита любит слушать, и он наклоняет голову к плечу совсем немного, когда Ацуму что-то рассказывает. Выглядит при этом почему-то еще красивее — как будто это возможно. Слово “красивый” вообще идет Ките, хотя Ацуму знает, что среди девушек в Инаризаки он считался совершенно обыкновенным. Но они просто ничего не понимают, они даже толком с ним не общались, слишком боясь к нему подойти. Ровная осанка, спокойное лицо, ничего лишнего ни в чертах, ни в движениях.

Расплатившись, Ацуму и Кита выходят на улицу уже в сумерках. На углу Ацуму замечает небольшую лавку с тапиокой. Кита тоже рассматривает вывеску, и вид у него заинтересованный.

Осаму, кажется, говорил, что нужно быть приятным.

— Можно я тебя угощу? — ошалев от своей смелости, и оттого слишком громко спрашивает Ацуму.

Кита даже немного вздрагивает:

— Это необязательно.

— Но мне хочется! — С каждым словом его голос становится все тише и тише, пока не опускается до шепота: — Я бы хотел сделать тебе приятное, но и ты бы меня порадовал, если бы согласился.

У Киты темнеют скулы, он даже не смотрит на Ацуму, когда кивает и говорит негромкое:

— Угу.

Они идут в парк, что расположен недалеко, и некоторое время молчат. Ацуму не чувствует той неловкости, что была раньше с девушками на свиданиях, когда он просто не мог придумать причины заговорить. Но сейчас есть какое-то ощущение, какое-то напряжение — волнительное и в то же время благостное. Ацуму смотрит на Киту, и тот тоже поворачивается одновременно с ним. Они оба не выдерживают взгляда, и отворачиваются, и Ацуму даже поверить не может, что это все и вправду происходит.

Они оказывают в самой немноголюдной части парка. Тут нет цветущих деревьев, но весенний воздух доносит аромат цветов из центра. 

Они садятся на старую скамейку, Кита садится ровно, почти как в школе, Ацуму замечает, что он как будто тоже напряжен. Кита кладет рюкзак не между ними, и Ацуму по-детски считает это хорошим знаком. Ацуму так сосредоточенно следит за каждым его движением, что уже самому становится неловко, и он отводит взгляд.

— Ацуму, — зовет его Кита, и он все же поворачивается к нему. А Кита прикрывает глаза своими длинными ресницами, как тогда, в магазине. Выглядит при этом очень красивым. “Красивый” — смакует про себя это слово Ацуму и почти не слышит, как Кита говорит: — Ты мне нравишься.

У Киты краснеют кончики ушей. Это мило.

— Прости, — у Ацуму так пульсирует кровь в ушах от нервов, что он не уверен в том, что сейчас услышал. — Что ты сказал?

Кита не смотрит на него прямо, и Ацуму чувствует какое-то дурацкое удовлетворение от того, что он тоже идет красными пятнами.

— Я хотел сказать об этом. Не хотел вводить в заблуждение, — негромко произносит Кита, подгибает ногу под себя. — Я ничего не требую, мы можем прекратить общение, если тебе, — он задумывается на несколько секунд. — Неуютно.

Кита наконец поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть также прямо, как и всегда.

— Стесняюсь спросить, — начинает он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Эх, прям как в школе. — А чего у тебя лицо-то такое самодовольное?

— Я не! — Ацуму трет свои щеки. — Нет, мне приятно! И это ничего не значит. Я подумал, скажи я Осаму, что мне Кита-сан признался первым, он бы в жизни не поверил, наверное, да и кто бы поверил… — судя по виду Киты, Ацуму делает только хуже, поэтому он резко закрывает рот. Выдыхает. — Ты мне тоже нравишься, Кита-сан. Очень сильно. И я рад, что все оказалось взаимным, — по бесстрастному лицу Киты совершенно непонятно, простил он теперь или нет. И Ацуму склоняется в неловком поклоне, не вставая со скамейки: — Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне.

Смешок, но Ацуму все равно не поднимает взгляда. Кита кладет свою ладонь поверх руки, которой он опирается на скамейку. От этого обдает жаром, и Ацуму вскидывает голову, чтобы увидеть Киту перед собой близко-близко.

Касание губ невесомое, почти щекотное, пока Ацуму сам не подается вперед. Поцелуй получается неловкий, как будто у него нет опоры, а еще что-то внутри Ацуму начинает бушевать, требуя большего. Обнять покрепче и прижать, ощущение, что Ацуму просто изголодался, но на скамейке в парке так неудобно.

Кита легко мажет языком по губам. У Ацуму от этого перехватывает дыхание, и он открывает рот, чтобы вздохнуть, а Кита расценивает это как приглашение. Ацуму и не против, но от эмоций его, кажется, сейчас просто разорвет. Кита обнимает его за затылок, притягивая ближе, вот и опора, и близость, а Ацуму все мало. Рука у Киты такая теплая, и от него пахнет так вкусно, почему-то напоминает запах кукурузы, и это вообще нисколько не романтично, но так уютно, и Ацуму держит его за руку, и на всём свете нет ничего правильнее.

Домой Ацуму возвращается уже поздно, молча залетает на кухню и пьет воду прямо из графина. Осаму почти сразу заходит вслед за ним:

— Тебя мама убьет, — замечает он, глядя, как Ацуму присосался к общей посуде.

— Не убьет, она меня любит, — отмахивается Ацуму, заглядывая во все кастрюли, стоящие на плите.

— Видимо, все прошло хорошо, — посмеивается Осаму, наблюдая за ним.

Ацуму задумывается на секунду. Кажется, впервые в его жизни появляется то, чем он не особенно хочется делиться. Хочет оставить только своим. Это странно, а еще немного пугает, но в то же время сам Осаму тоже бы не хотел все это выслушивать.

— Угу, — кивает Ацуму и улыбается широко, не сдержавшись.

— Надо же, — Осаму дергает бровями насмешливо. — Как же ты умудрился ничего не испортить?

— Ой, иди ты, — отмахивается Ацуму и проходит мимо него в коридор, а оттуда поднимается в комнату. Осаму следует за ним, в руках у него кружка зеленого чая. — А ты чем все это время занимался? Зубрил?

— Зубрил, — Осаму пожимает плечами. — Мне надо в колледж.

Ацуму прикусывает язык, чтобы не начать их старый спор заново и тяжело валится в кресло за столом. После вечера, хоть и недолгого, с Китой весь его пыл на споры и препирательства немного утихает, и он даже, вдохновленный, садится за домашние задания.


	4. Урок

Выпускной год тяжелый. Даже если никуда поступать не надо, экзамены никто не отменял. А еще отборочные уже дышат в затылок, заставляя испытывать нервозность вперемешку с приятным волнением. Их команда много тренируется, чтобы успеть сыграться как следует. Новый ас раньше редко выходил на площадку, поэтому Ацуму часто задерживается и после тренировок, начиная с этой недели. Новый состав утвержден, и теперь можно сконцентрироваться на новых задачах. 

— Я тоже завтра приду до уроков, — говорит Суна после тренировки в четверг, застегивая форменную рубашку.

— Да ты серьезно настроен, — Гинджима посмеивается.

— Ну да, а как еще. Думал, я шутки шучу?

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Как тренировка?

 **Ацуму:**  
отлично

 **Ацуму:**  
с тренером утвердили новый состав

 **Ацуму:**  
даже первогодки вошли

 **Ацуму:**  
хоть и немного

 **Ацуму:**  
а как твой день?

Ацуму чувствует, что за спиной кто-то стоит, и тут же нажимает на кнопку блокировки. Экран гаснет, и Суна разочарованно вздыхает.

— Вы с Осаму друг с другом, что ли, переписываетесь? — он посмеивается и кивает в сторону Осаму. Тот и вправду стоит, уткнувшись в телефон, и быстро-быстро печатает.

— Ты всегда такой любопытный, — устало отвечает Ацуму. — Это секрет.

— Да и так всем понятно, что у вас девушки появились, — Гинджима закидывает руки за голову. — Чего вы так темните? Они старше вас и студентки?

Осаму тут же фыркает, глядя на Ацуму.

— О, в цель, кажется, — Суна широко улыбается и, судя по этой улыбке, отставать не собирается. — Наверное, вся такая зрелая и сексуальная…

— Ринтаро, — говорит Осаму, когда Ацуму успевает только возмущенно задохнуться. — Не надо.

Суна переводит цепкий взгляд с одного брата на другого, явно что-то решая для себя:

— Так как ты ее подцепил?

Они идут вместе по коридору из спортивного зала, и Ацуму даже не думает отвечать. Но ни Гинджиме, ни Суне этого, кажется, и не нужно.

— Так она, наверное, ходила старшеклассницей на матчи Инаризаки и влюбленно вздыхала, — предполагает Гинджима.

— Ну да, на площадке Ацуму крутой, — соглашается Суна.

— Завяньте, — Ацуму даже не решается посмотреть в телефон, пока они идут все вместе. — У Осаму вообще все гораздо интереснее.

— Эй, — Осаму тут же прячет телефон в сумку. — Нечего стрелки переводить. А у вас как с личной жизнью?

— Ты же сам говорил нечего стрелки переводить, — закатывает глаза Суна. — И вообще мне это сейчас неинтересно, я хочу пойти в профессиональный спорт и…

— Боже, да тебя отшили, — не может удержаться от смеха Ацуму.

Суна покрывается красными пятнами, хотя лицо и остается невозмутимым:

— Нет, я правильно расставил приоритеты, вот и все.

— Утешай себя, утешай, — Осаму говорит насмешливо, но все равно успокаивающе треплет Суну за плечо.

Глупости, думает Ацуму — если кому-то отказали, то это только его вина. Какой толк в том, чтобы утешать?

По пути к своим остановкам они ненадолго заходят в кафе и покупают паровые булочки. Доев свою, Осаму грустно вздыхает и без разрешения откусывает кусочек от булочки Ацуму, не встретив никакого сопротивления.

— Так питаться накануне соревнований не очень хорошо, — говорит вслух Гинджима. — Но иногда я просто не могу удержаться.

Придя домой, Ацуму первым делом переодевается в домашнюю одежду, а потом достает учебники. Осаму даже немного удивляется, когда Ацуму садится рядом с ним за большой рабочий стол — так они всегда делали уроки в средней школе. Когда Ацуму слишком долго сидит над уравнением с химической реакцией, Осаму подключается добровольно — и этого тоже уже не было пару лет. Обычно приходится упрашивать или спорить.

Осаму выглядит очень довольным, подписывая валентность химических элементов.

— А Кита-сан на тебя хорошо влияет.

Ацуму роняет карандаш, который до этого пару минут зажимал между носом и верхней губой.

— В каком смысле? — он хмурится. — Он на нас всех хорошо влиял.

— Кита-сан хорошо влиял на нас на волейбольной площадке, — Осаму пожимает плечами. — А сейчас он как будто проникает в твою жизнь, — буквально на секунду Осаму выглядит почти расстроенным, но скоро возвращается легкая улыбка. — Вместо того, чтобы после школы сидеть час в форме на кровати, перебирая старые выпуски “джампа”, ты сейчас сидишь и занимаешься уроками вместе со мной.

Ацуму закатывает глаза:

— Я сейчас расплачусь.

— Нет, — улыбка совсем пропадает с лица Осаму, уступая место его обычному выражению. — Это я расплачусь. Ты так повзрослел. Как будто тебе не пять лет, а семь.

— О, заткнись, — Ацуму отвлекается на завибрировавший телефон. Он специально положил его на край стола, чтобы не отвлекаться, но это сильнее его.

 **Кита Шинске:**  
[Фотография]

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Сегодня ходили с одногруппниками в кафе.

 **Ацуму:**  
ооо я знаю это кафе! какие же там монструозные коктейли

 **Ацуму:**  
и как тебе?

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Сделал два глотка и отдал Томоко-сан. Слишком сладко.

— Как уничтожить всех людей? — интересуется Ацуму.

— Мне не нравятся твои гугл-запросы, — отвечает Осаму, не поднимая головы от тетради. — И я только порадовался, что ты взрослый, как ты уже глупости всякие спрашиваешь.

Темное жгучее чувство сворачивается внутри груди Ацуму, как какая-нибудь змея. Он не знает, что с ним делать, оно похоже на то, когда Осаму впервые сказал ему, что не пойдет в волейбол. Но гораздо сильнее и прилипчивее.

Осаму будто замечает, с каким мрачным видом Ацуму пялится в свой телефон, и закрывает тетрадь.

— Пойдем поедим нормально.

— Ты, что, наша бабушка, чтобы едой приободрять? — огрызается на него Ацуму, все еще пялясь на последнее сообщение.

— Мне нужна энергия, чтобы продолжать занятия, и я голодный. А ты как хочешь, можешь и дальше сидеть дуться.

С этими словами он выходит из комнаты, оставляя Ацуму наедине со своими эмоциями. Он пытается отмахнуться, потому что, даже если логически подумать, Кита только вчера ему сказал, что Ацуму ему нравится. Нет причин для сомнений.

В Ките Ацуму и не особенно сомневается. Гораздо больше проблем вызывает его собственная личность.

— Мне все равно, — негромко произносит он вслух, вспоминая все шепотки за спиной и прямые заявления Осаму, что его никто не любит.

И тут же злится на себя. Шумно встает из-за стола и тоже идет на кухню, заглядывать брату через плечо и комментариями мешать его готовке.

— Что делаешь? — Осаму ловко подкидывает на сковороде овощи.

— Свинину с рисом, — он пожимает плечами, добавляет соевый соус. — Подай мне сельдерей из холодильника.

— Ненавижу сельдерей.

— Тебе понравится.

Эта Томоко — она красивая.

Стебель сельдерея ломается в руке Ацуму. Осаму смотрит на это со смесью эмоций.

— Ты это нахрена сделал, припадочный? — негромко осведомляется он. — У-у-у, как же бесит сельдерей? Или что ты этим хотел сказать?

— Отстань.

Ацуму бросает поломанный стебель на разделочный стол и садится за обеденный. Осаму провожает его недовольным взглядом и никак не комментирует.

Наверняка Томоко не ломает от ярости овощи в руке. А готовит из них вкусные блюда.

Ацуму растирает себе щеки, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей. Не особенно помогает.

Еще она милая. И дерзкая. И явно смелая.

Воображение Ацуму, и так слишком сильно разыгравшись, подсовывает ему непрошенную картину того самого парка у университета Кобе, где Томоко хватает Киту за руку и опускает голову к нему на плечо.

— Цуму, — Осаму ставит перед ним тарелку. — Что случилось?

— Не хочу это обсуждать, — цедит сквозь зубы Ацуму.

Ужин выходит вкусным, даже очень. Осаму все это время кидает на него обеспокоенные взгляды, а потом, в комнате, даже помогает с физикой. 

Во время перерыва в занятиях Ацуму спускается и берет из холодильника пудинг Осаму. Вряд ли он удивится.

Время до субботы проходит незаметно. После тренировки Ацуму заскакивает домой, чтобы переодеться и оттуда уже пойти на автобус. Мама, сидевшая на кухне, рассматривает его одежду придирчивым взглядом, потягивая чай из большой кружки:

— Давай подглажу футболку.

Ацуму не сопротивляется, стягивает светлую летнюю футболку, и мама в два движения приводит ее в порядок. И так хитро улыбается, пока Ацуму надевает еще теплую, приятно пахнущую чистотой майку.

— Значит, все-таки свидание, — произносит мама так уверенно, что Ацуму может только глаза закатить.

— Мам.

— Веди себя прилично. Своди ее в кафе с десертами, сейчас как раз сезон клубники подошел. Она будет в восторге. И не забывай о манерах.

Ацуму открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить, но его прерывают:

— Да, Цуму, — невовремя выходит в коридор Осаму и стоит, ухмыляясь, облокачиваясь на стену. — Не испорть там все.

— Отстань.

— Купи мне пудинг на обратном пути, а то больше не буду помогать с домашкой.

Ацуму выходит на пять минут позже запланированного времени. Он набирает сообщение Ките уже в автобусе, что едет. И через двадцать минут они уже встречаются на остановке в тихом старом районе Кобе.

Кита в приветствии поднимает руку, на губах спокойная улыбка, тут же выводящая Ацуму из равновесия. Неужели он всегда будет так реагировать на него? Даже спустя месяц? Год?

— Здравствуй, Ацуму, — Кита скользит по нему взглядом. Ацуму замечает, потому что и сам рассматривает во все глаза его подвернутые джинсы, кеды и полосатую футболку. Ему отчего-то до сих пор непривычно видеть его таким обычным. — Как добрался?

Ацуму рядом с Китой тут же забывает все мысли, которые не давали ему покоя последние два дня. Ему легко рассказывать о том, что было на тренировках, какие преподаватели особенно сильно насолили, и даже о вкусной еде. Кита так внимательно слушает, пока они идут до его дома по узкой улочке, задавая уточняющие вопросы, и это только подкупает Ацуму. Они вроде бы были знакомы в школе, но их отношения вряд ли можно было бы назвать близкими. Ацуму замолкает, внезапно вспомнив, как он всегда искал взглядом Киту в коридоре или в зале в прошлом году. Ему было спокойнее от одного присутствия, и ему просто нравилось наблюдать.

Боже, как он был глуп.

— Вот мы и пришли, — дом Киты небольшой, в традиционном стиле, явно неоднократно ремонтировался.

Сад — аккуратный, с удивительным вкусом обустроенный, хоть и не роскошный, — кажется самым примечательным местом. Кита, заметив интерес Ацуму, легко улыбается:

— Мы занимаемся им вместе с бабушкой.

— Очень красиво, — говорит Ацуму, оглядывая ровно подстриженные кусты с распустившимися бутонами. — Ничего в этом не понимаю, но выглядит здорово.

— Я дома, — говорит Кита, заходя в наполненный полумраком коридор дома.

— Простите за вторжение, — Ацуму вертит головой, пока снимает кроссовки, наступая на запятники. Под взглядом Киты он аккуратно ставит обувь на специально отведенную полку.

— Бабушки дома нет, — Кита манит его за собой, первым делом заводя в ванную. — Она ходит каждую субботу с подругами играть в бридж.

— Во что? — Ацуму думает, что ослышался за шумом воды.

Кита смеется негромко:

— Ее подруги еще те выдумщицы. А бабушка, хоть и любит больше традиционные развлечения, в конце концов увлеклась.

— Так у тебя бабуля картежница! — с восторгом произносит Ацуму и тут же спотыкается о строгий взгляд Киты.

— Не говори так о моей бабушке, — ровным голосом произносит он и тут же расцветает в улыбке. — Я шучу, Ацуму! Извини, не удержался.

Ацуму в то же мгновение расслабляется, хоть и не совсем. Рядом с Китой он чувствует себя легко, но в то же время внутри как будто что-то постоянно вибрирует. Ему хочется подойти, обнять, но он не решается. Не решается даже тогда, когда они бок о бок режут овощи на обед. И Кита, такой спокойный, перехватывает нож из его руки, чтобы показать, как лучше нарезать зелень. Ацуму почти никогда не готовит и даже не помогает особенно на кухне — слишком скучным ему кажется это занятие. Но рядом с Китой даже такое обыкновенное дело приобретает совсем другие краски. И карри кажется вкуснее, когда они готовят его вместе.

Еще на неделе Кита предложил позаниматься вместе и пообещал помочь с математикой, поэтому после обеда они идут в комнату Киты — она совсем небольшая, но мебели почти нет, оттого кажется просторной. И, судя по всему, это самое светлое место в доме — Кита открывает окна, и Ацуму разглядывает полки с классической литературой, с удовольствием находит несколько томов манги.

— Тебе нравится “Ван Пис”, — отмечает Ацуму, проведя пальцем по корешкам. — Но тут какая-то странная нумерация.

— Покупать ее всю было бы несколько тяжело, да и хранить негде, — Кита подходит сзади и заглядывает к Ацуму через плечо. — Поэтому только любимые.

Ацуму поворачивается и почти сталкивается нос к носу с Китой. Ацуму вздрагивает от неожиданности и в то же время от ожидания — вот сейчас? Идеальный момент? Не так ли? Такое же чувство, как когда точно знаешь, как лучше сделать пас, чтобы обойти блокирующих.

Кита лишь отводит глаза и указывает на стол посреди комнаты, где уже успел разложить несколько тетрадей из старшей школы. Сердце Ацуму бухается куда-то в желудок.

— Подумай хорошо, — Кита тыкает пальцем в лоб Ацуму. И это первое его касание за весь сегодняшний день.

Они занимаются математикой уже час, и Ацуму даже начал что-то понимать в тригонометрии. Осаму обзавидуется. С естественными науками у него было все хорошо, но когда дело доходило до математики, то он был таким же непробиваемым идиотом, как и сам Ацуму. Только это не очень как-то радует Ацуму. Он думал, что будет все немного по-другому. Ацуму не знал точно, как должно было пройти, он представлял все весьма смутно, но точно по-другому. А сейчас они сидят по разные стороны стола, и Кита мягко объясняет ему теоремы.

Хотя, стоит ли удивляться, думает Ацуму, заглядываясь на то, как Кита с идеально ровной спиной пишет своим прекрасным почерком в черновик новую задачу. Наверное, Кита передумал. Точно, они же ходили с его однокурсницей в кафе. И там неплохо провели время. И вообще Ацуму даже простейшую задачку не может решить, это Кита сказал, и Кавабату он не читал, да даже из “Ван Пис” он смотрел только пару серий, когда случайно попадал, и Томоко красивая и наверняка не…

— Ацуму? — Кита заглядывает ему в лицо. — Все хорошо? Может, перерыв? Попьем чай.

Ацуму растерянно выныривает из своих мыслей, злясь и на заботливый тон Киты, и на то, что он вообще на все это согласился.

— Нет, — он качает головой, пододвигая к себе тетрадь. Кита следит за его руками внимательным взглядом.

— Я же вижу, что тебе нужен перерыв…

— Я вспомнил, — Ацуму складывает свои тетради в сумку, — что обещал маме помочь.

— Ацуму, — Кита хмурится, явно не доверяя его словам.

— Прости, Кита-сан, запамятовал. Дал ей обещание еще в понедельник.

Кита обхватывает пальцами запястье Ацуму, когда тот тянется за ручкой:

— Ацуму, — он смотрит на него прямо и, как будто спохватившись, отпускает его, прячет руки под столом. — Поговори со мной.

— О чем? — бурчит Ацуму, выходя из комнаты.

— Что случилось? — Ацуму никогда не видел Киту таким растерянным. В каком-то смысле ему это даже доставляет удовольствие, а с другой стороны хочется как-то успокоить.

Нет, Ацуму даже мотает головой, давая своей злости свободу.

— Ты же такой проницательный, может, сам догадаешься.

Только когда Ацуму выходит из сада, прилегающего к дому, он понимает, что сделал. Нагрубил бывшему семпаю, нагрубил самому Ките… Если бы команда узнала, они бы от него живого места не оставили. Ацуму вжимает голову в плечи и, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, несется к автобусной остановке.

По пути домой Ацуму то и дело вздрагивает от собственных мыслей. Он продолжают вертеться около всех дурацких и постыдных эпизодов. Было бы поменьше народа, точно бы приложился головой об дверь автобуса. Кита такой хороший, не стоило так с ним, даже если он передумал. Он все еще остается старшим товарищем, который приходил на помощь всегда, не обращая внимания ни на какие обстоятельства. Ацуму отчего-то вспомнилось, как они с Осаму обсуждали вместе с Суной и Гинджимой, есть ли у Киты любимчики. Но Кита всегда был абсолютно беспристрастным, суровым и при этом удивительно заботливым. Тихо и ненавязчиво, незаметно, но рядом с ним ты чувствовал себя всегда в безопасности.

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Поговори со мной.

Ацуму смотрит на сообщение несколько секунд и убирает телефон обратно в карман. В любом случае, Ките наверняка не понравится то, что он скажет. Он только выставит себя идиотом.

— Как-то ты рано, — комментирует его появление дома Осаму. Он сидит за столом в их комнате, что-то жует и даже не обложен учебниками. Ацуму не утруждает себя ответом, сразу валится на кровать и засовывает голову под подушку, но даже оттуда слышит, как Осаму кому-то набирает сообщение. — Тебя Кита-сан выгнал?

Ацуму лишь раздраженно выдыхает и машет в его сторону рукой. Все, что ему нужно сейчас — немного пострадать в одиночестве.

Вместо этого он чувствует, как матрас прогибается под чужим весом.

— Пошел вон с моей кровати, — говорит Ацуму, не отрываясь от подушки.

Осаму, конечно, не двигается с места. Сидит, расслабленно хрустит чипсами, как будто прямо сейчас перед ним не разворачивается отрывок из драмы.

— С чем чипсы? — любопытство оказывается сильнее.

— С паприкой.

— Это ж мои! — Ацуму даже отрывается от подушки, чтобы возмущенно посмотреть на Осаму.

— А ты купил мне пудинг? — спрашивает Осаму, зная ответ. — Так что в расчете, — но протягивает пакет Ацуму. Тот пытается его отобрать, но ничего не выходит — Осаму быстрее. Больше он не предлагает Ацуму, горстями берет из пачки и закидывает в рот. Откладывает чипсы, облизывает пальцы и руку вытирает об штаны, и только после этого поворачивается к Ацуму: — Ну так что произошло?

— Какая тебе разница, — морщится Ацуму.

Осаму закатывает глаза.

— Знаешь, я не горю желанием узнавать, чем вы занимаетесь с Китой-сан…

— Да ничем мы не занимаемся!

— Мне плевать вообще. Но я вижу, что ты переживаешь. А еще ты рано вернулся, — Осаму загибает пальцы. — Ты плох в общении. Ты мало кому нравишься, когда с тобой знакомятся поближе.

— Да-да, — обиженно отзывается Ацуму. — Меня никто не любит, я помню.

— Тебя ж это не волнует вроде.

Ацуму задумывается. Эту фразу он уже слышал, когда пришел к Ките попросить совета. И это правда, его не волнует мнение людей. Или их большинства. Быть хорошим капитаном ему хотелось ради команды и ради себя. Стал ли он похож на Киту или Осаму? Нисколько. А еще один из немногих людей, которому ему хочется по-настоящему нравиться, это Кита. Ацуму хотел, чтобы тот им гордился? Восхищался?

— Ну, Кита-сан не все, — сквозь зубы выталкивает из себя Ацуму.

— Кита-сан осведомлен о твоей паршивой натуре не хуже, чем любой из Инаризаки, — флегматично отмечает Осаму. — А в среду у вас вроде все хорошо прошло. Или ты все-таки кого-то убил?

— Да пошел ты, — огрызается Ацуму. — Да, прошло хорошо.

— Что изменилось за два дня? Что ты натворил?

— Почему сразу я? — Ацуму возмущенно садится, умудряясь при этом не задеть лбом вторую кровать. — Я все нормально делал, это он гуляет с однокурсницей. И угощает ее коктейлями, — он сжимает одеяло так, что ткань трещит.

Осаму, судя по его виду, совершенно не впечатлен. 

— А сегодня он… просто… — сама мысль о том, чтобы рассказать Осаму что-то о поцелуях или объятиях, вызывает нервную дрожь.

— Без подробностей, — в этом вопросе Осаму явно с ним солидарен.

Ацуму пихает его в плечо, взвинченный от эмоций.

— Да знаю я. В общем, как будто равнодушен был. И ничего! Вообще.

Осаму вздыхает.

— Я нихера не понял, если честно.

— Чего тогда вообще спрашивал?!

— Но есть средство, которое помогает всем и всегда, — Осаму наклоняется поближе к Ацуму и вкрадчиво произносит: — Поговори с Китой-сан.

— И что я ему скажу? — Ацуму встает и начинает ходить по комнате из стороны в сторону. — Что я тупой идиот, который сбежал?

— Неплохое вступление, — Осаму не удерживается от смешка. — И ты правда сбежал?

— Да.

— О, — Осаму не сдерживает широкой улыбки. — Уверен, Кита-сан в восторге.

— Не нагнетай!

— Слушай, — Осаму откидывается на стену. — Он наверняка недоволен, но чего ты боишься? Ты ему… — лицо Осаму кривится так, как будто у него нервный тик. — Ну ты понял. Так что Кита-сан тебя выслушает, и все будет хорошо. Еще спроси у него, почему он был таким равнодушным.

Ацуму качает головой, останавливаясь посреди комнаты.

— Кита-сан меня уже возненавидел.

— Хватит трусить, — Осаму бросает Ацуму его телефон с кровати прямо в руки. — Просто позвони. Если он будет орать на тебя, что… я плохо себе представляю, или унижать… что я представляю еще хуже, то можешь меня позвать и плакаться мне в плечо, как маленький ребеночек, — все так же ухмыляясь, говорит Осаму.

— Пошел в жопу! — Ацуму вылетает сначала из комнаты, мама тут же ему кричит, чтобы он перестал хлопать дверями, а потом и на улицу.

Он прячется там, где у них с Осаму было секретное место — между домом и забором. Пространства там совсем немного, но им мелким места хватало. Сейчас Ацуму может только сесть, оперевшись на стену, и ноги согнуть в коленях. Весной тут всегда набиралась огромная лужа, в которой они до старшей школы ловили лягушек. А сейчас даже лужи нет.

Кита больше не прислал ни одного сообщения, так и закончив на “поговори со мной”. Это странным образом успокаивало, наверное, Кита даже сейчас непоколебим.

Ацуму хочет набрать сообщение, но замирает с занесенными пальцами. И просто нажимает на звонок.

Тот отвечает почти сразу:

— Здравствуй, Ацуму, — в его голосе так и сквозит прохладцей. — Только посмей бросить трубку.

Ацуму тут же стыдливо съеживается, потому что именно эта мысль посетила его, когда он услышал суровый голос Киты.

— Привет, Кита-сан.

Они некоторое время молчат. Ацуму пытается собраться с мыслями, а Кита, видимо, не хочет его торопить. Внезапно Ацуму становится так стыдно, как никогда до этого — Кита терпеливо ждет, когда он ему что-нибудь скажет, это не давит, только дает настроиться.

— Извини, — говорит Ацуму спустя почти минуту молчания. — Что я так сбежал.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Кита и звучит умиротворяюще. — Что извинился. И что позвонил. Ты передумал? — Ацуму не понимает, и Кита тут же уточняет негромко: — Насчет нас.

— Что? Нет. А ты? — внутри все холодеет, и даже голос как-то глупо срывается.

— Ты сбежал, я думал, что делаю что-то не так, — поясняет Кита. — Подумал, что, наверное, слишком на тебя давил. Еще твои сообщения после нашей… встречи.

— А что с ними? — искренне удивляется Ацуму.

— Я обычно не накручиваю себе, поэтому решил не пытать тебя. Но ты отвечал односложно, как будто на бегу, даже вечером. Я не обижался, но не знал, что лучше сделать: расспросить тебя из-за такой глупости или просто чуть-чуть замедлить все, — Кита негромко вздыхает, но тон его ровный и приятный. Ацуму думает, что мог бы слушать его очень долго. Почему они так мало сегодня успели поговорить? — В то же время я мог ничего не делать, но…

Кита замолкает, а Ацуму осеняет:

— Ого, — Ацуму не сдерживает улыбку. — Похоже, ты нервничаешь.

— Но это не я сбежал со свидания, попутно нахамив.

Ацуму съеживается еще больше:

— Извини меня.

— Ничего.

— Просто ты же никогда не нервничаешь, — замечает Ацуму, ковыряя кроссовком мягкую землю.

— Я не нервничаю, когда нужно делать что-то обычное, чем я занимаюсь каждый или почти каждый день. То, что происходит между нами, для меня в новинку.

— Кита-сан, который может совершать глупости, — негромко смеется Ацуму.

— Только для тебя.

Ацуму чувствует, как кровь приливает, кажется, вообще ко всему телу, от ног и до головы. Он бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что у него и колени покраснели от такого.

— Ты меня убиваешь. Разве можно говорить так легко такие вещи?

— Правду говорить легко и приятно, — Ацуму слышит по голосу Киты, что тот улыбается. Ацуму негромко стонет и утыкается головой в колени, пытаясь унять свое бешено колотящееся сердце. Они замолкают на еще одну небольшую паузу, пока первым не заговаривает Кита: — Расскажешь, почему сбежал?

— Я… — скрипит Ацуму. Прокашлявшись, он продолжает: — Ты меня не поцеловал ни разу, — говорит он шепотом на грани слышимости.

— Ох, — и это звучит удивленно. — Извини. Не хотел давить. Но, Ацуму, если хочешь, ты можешь сам меня целовать.

Тут Ацуму и умрет. Бесславно. Под окном гостинной. Первой его труп наверняка обнаружит бабушка, которая пойдет поливать свои любимые цветы на подоконнике. А Осаму, наверняка, сделает с его хладным телом тупое селфи. И будет очень доволен.

— И еще, — заговаривает Ацуму, когда находит в себе силы. — Что у тебя с Томоко?

— Томоко-сан? — удивленно переспрашивает Кита. — Мы однокурсники.

— Ты поделился с ней коктейлем.

— Ацуму, — вкрадчиво начинает Кита. — Ты правда думаешь, что между мной и Томоко-сан что-то есть?

Ацуму размышляет несколько секунд:

— Нет. Я просто… ревную, — раздражаясь, отвечает он. — Ненавижу, когда ты еще на кого-то смотришь.

Говорить правду и впрямь легко. И приятно выпустить эту злость, копившуюся почти неделю.

— Я… не ожидал, — Ацуму думал, что Кита рассердится, но, судя по всему, он просто озадачен. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы все равно оба будем взаимодействовать с кучей других людей.

— Знаю, — Ацуму взъерошивает волосы. — Это не мешает мне раздражаться.

Кита негромко смеется.

— Ты ужасен.

— Но я тебе нравлюсь, — наглеет Ацуму, почувствовав себя легче.

— Может, я перепутал тебя с твоим братом?

— Кита-сан!

Этот невыносимый Кита-сан смеется только громче. Да уж, выпуск из старшей школы явно пошел ему не на пользу.

Они говорят еще недолго о разных мелочах. Кита рассказывает про сад, а Ацуму про секретное место. Еще о том, что до Киты ходят редкие маршруты, и тот рассказывает, как долго добирался до школы раньше. О новой рекламе, о закусках, о любимом пудинге, о новом кафе, которое открылось недалеко от университета. Они договариваются, что обязательно туда зайдут. Как-нибудь. В другой раз.

Кита первым завершает разговор, сказав, что ему нужно еще помыть пол к приходу бабушки. И Ацуму еще некоторое время сидит, сжимая телефон, и просто не может поверить, что ему настолько повезло.


	5. Чувства

В понедельник, когда тренировка заканчивается, Ацуму по привычке хватается за телефон. Суна, конечно же тоже по привычке, лезет к нему носом через плечо.

— Ты такой любопытный, — говорит первым Осаму, когда Ацуму даже не успевает еще ничего сказать. — Я удивлен. А ты, Цуму?

— И я, Саму! — тут же подхватывает Ацуму, чувствуя еще большее веселье. — Я думал, что Сунарину на всех плевать.

Суна закатывает глаза, но уйти ему не удается — Осаму преграждает его путь.

— Это, наверное, ревность.

— Точно, — Ацуму улыбается. — Не бойся, Сунарин, моего капитанского внимания и на тебя хватит.

— Я вас и по отдельности недолюбливаю, но вот вместе вы еще хуже, — Суна все-таки вырывается из их окружения к своему шкафчику.

Ацуму наконец читает сообщение и ускоряется максимально.

— Ты чего?

— Ухожу, — Ацуму натягивает школьные брюки, прыгая на одной ноге. — Ждать вас не буду, и вы меня не ждите.

Застегивает рубашку он уже на ходу в коридоре, галстук засовывает в карман и в довольно растрепанном виде быстро преодолевает двор за школой. Скрипучая небольшая калитка, еще несколько метров узкой и почти всегда пустой дороги, поворот — и он уже видит Киту. Он стоит в тени деревьев, лишь редкие лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь их кроны. Ацуму любит это место. И Ките оно тоже в школе всегда нравилось.

Кита стоит спокойно, не оглядываясь, держит в руке телефон. На плече у него сумка, видимо, он из университета, в легкой куртке и джинсах. Ацуму все еще не привык. Кита поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него. И мягко улыбается. Ацуму сам не замечает, как оказывается рядом с ним, хоть их разделяла добрая сотня метров.

— Ты так долго не отвечал, я уж думал, что не сможешь выйти, — Кита скользит взглядом по фигуре Ацуму, не особенно впечатленный его внешним видом.

А Ацуму воровато оглядывается и, увидев только старика с собакой на другой стороне, целует Киту. И это также здорово, как и в первый раз. И губы у Киты такие мягкие, и пахнет от него приятно. Правда, поцелуй длится недолго:

— Ацуму, — Кита придерживает его за плечо.

Ацуму повинуется, но все равно спорит:

— Тут никого нет, — негромко замечает он, пока Кита по новой застегивает ворот его рубашки. 

— Знаю. Но все равно, пойдем в более укромное место.

И это звучит как обещание.

— Какими ты тут судьбами? — Ацуму берет Киту за руку, и тот не сопротивляется, но ускоряет шаг, пару раз оглянувшись.

— С однокурсниками договорились пойти в кафе. Но я немного отстал. Я ненадолго, — поясняет Кита.

Ацуму слушает вполуха. Все, что вертится у него в голове — это “схватить” и “обнять”. Желательно покрепче. Еще интересно, какая на ощупь кожа на шее у Киты. Наверняка нежная и… Ацуму представляет, как ведет по ней, еле касаясь, и кожа тут же покрывается мурашками. Он видит это так ярко, что ему уже не терпится воплотить всё в жизнь.

— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает Кита, проведя его в какую-то пустынную безлюдную аллею. Тут даже нет скамеек, они садятся вместе на поребрик.

— Ничего.

Кита придирчиво осматривает Ацуму еще раз и безмолвно просит разрешения. Он поправляет пиджак и завязывает красивый узел на галстуке, достав его из кармана. И приглаживает волосы. От этого невинного касания Ацуму хочется прильнуть ближе, поэтому он просто обнимает Киту за талию.

— Буквально позавчера ты был таким скромным, — Кита продолжает перебирать его волосы, пока Ацуму утыкается носом ему в грудь.

— Кита-сан сказал, что я могу целовать и обнимать его сам, если хочу.

— И ты пользуешься этим правом на все сто процентов, — Кита обнимает его за шею, и Ацуму макушкой чувствует его смех. Задрав голову, он тут же получает поцелуй, уже гораздо крепче, чем до этого.

Он тянет Киту на себя — так близко, что тому приходится поставить колено на бедро к Ацуму. Кита втягивает его нижнюю губу и легко кусает, заставляя подавиться выдохом.

И тут же отстраняется. Но недалеко, Ацуму его не отпускает.

— Это слишком, — говорит Кита, вороша его волосы. — Еще немного, и я окажусь у тебя на коленях.

— Возможно, в этом и состоит план, — усмехается Ацуму, но под строгим взглядом Киты отпускает его.

— На улице следует быть чуть скромнее.

— Может сходим вместе в кафе? Перекусим, — предлагает Ацуму, накрывая руку Киты.

— Я не могу, — Кита легко улыбается. — Мне надо к однокурсникам.

— Зачем?

— Я договорился с ними позаниматься проектом, — терпеливо объясняет Кита, переплетая свои пальцы с Ацуму.

— Ну они же не я, — говорит Ацуму и укладывает подбородок на плечо Киты.

Кита смеется:

— Да уж, точно не ты. Они не такие требовательные и жадные.

Ацуму тяжело вздыхает и, видимо, дыханием своим касается шеи Киты, потому что кожа на ней внезапно идет мурашками. Это заставляет улыбнуться и оставить там невесомый поцелуй.

Кита вздрагивает:

— Ацуму.

Одного имени, произнесенного Китой, хватает, чтобы собраться и отпустить его.

— У меня вся эта неделя забита, — говорит Ацуму. — Отборочные через три недели, так что тренировок стало больше.

Кита понимающе кивает.

— Это ничего. У меня тоже много дел. Если у тебя будет время в выходные, то предложение про субботу по-прежнему в силе.

Губы Ацуму растягиваются в улыбке.

— Сможем опять позаниматься математикой, — продолжает Кита, и эта улыбка тут же гаснет.

— Или можем позаниматься чем-нибудь другим, — предлагает Ацуму.

Двусмысленность сказанного до него доходит с опозданием. И хоть Кита как будто не обращает внимание на фразу, роясь в сумке, Ацуму все равно хочется оправдаться:

— Не в смысле… В этом смысле. Просто поговорить или вместе опять что-нибудь приготовить? Понимаешь? Или что-нибудь посмотреть.

— Я так и понял, Ацуму, — голос Киты звучит беззаботно, так что Ацуму ничего не остается, кроме как поверить ему. Краснеть это, правда, не мешает. Кита поворачивается к нему с небольшим свертком. — Это тебе.

— Мне? — упаковка — простая коричневая бумага, в такую часто заворачивают в магазинах. Кита же аккуратно завязал поверх веревкой, и отчего-то подарок выглядит совершенно особенным. — А у меня ничего нет для тебя.

Кита коротко целует его в губы.

— Просто скажи “спасибо”. И там ничего особенного, честно.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Ацуму, притягивая Киту к себе за очередным поцелуем. — Напиши мне вечером. Или я тебе напишу.

Кита кивает и целует его еще раз, не переставая улыбаться. Когда они прощаются, то Ацуму держит руку Киты, пока тот не делает несколько шагов спиной вперед, и его пальцы не выскальзывают из захвата. Когда Кита уходит дальше по аллее к центральным улицам, Ацуму шарахает осознание, что все это происходит по-настоящему. Невероятно.

Сверток он открывает уже дома, в комнате, в одиночестве, в то время как Осаму готовит ужин. Там оказывается и вправду милый пустяк — любимые поки со вкусом манго и йогурта и тетрадь Киты по математике из старшей школы. Ацуму все равно закрывает лицо руками и негромко воет. Потому что… почему Кита-сан такой хороший? И внимательный? И все самые лучшие прилагательные, которые Ацуму может подобрать. От одной мысли, что Кита специально собирал для него этот подарок, сердце начинает бешено стучать.

— У тебя все хорошо? — спрашивает Осаму, оставшись стоять на пороге комнаты. — Просто ты сидишь в темноте и воешь над коробкой поки.

— Отстань, тебе не понять, — Ацуму достает телефон и набирает “спасибо”.

Суббота наступает не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но в целом неделя была неплохой. Стабильной какой-то, как будто Ацуму каждый день выкладывался на все сто. Кажется, думает он с усмешкой, когда садится в автобус после тренировки, философия Киты влияет теперь и на него. В этот раз он немного торопится, в основном просто от нетерпения, и потому не идет домой, чтобы переодеться, а сразу отправляется в старый район, где живет Кита. Из автобуса он набирает сообщение, предупреждая о том, что скоро появится, и, хоть это не первая их встреча, Ацуму все равно чувствует, как внутри него все вибрирует от волнения. Он садится в конце автобуса. Хорошо, что внутри почти пусто, и можно просто облокотиться на спинку кресла перед собой и лениво рассматривать весенние улицы за окном. Лето уже совсем скоро, но жара — настоящая, влажная и мучительная — еще не успела наступить. Хотя солнце уже заливает все вокруг, и отцветают поздние деревья. Ацуму крепче сжимает спинку кресла, вспоминая прошлую субботу. Кита-сан, конечно, ему сказал, что не о чем беспокоиться, что теперь все хорошо. Да, может быть, но у Ацуму всегда будет шанс облажаться по новой. И он может только надеяться, что сегодня все пройдет гораздо лучше, чем на прошлой неделе.

Он открывает телефон, просматривая их диалог с Китой за последние дни. Ките нравится фотографировать, он часто присылает что-нибудь, что наполняет его жизнь. И часто замечает какие-то мелочи, от которых просто тепло на душе. Он присылает фотки бродячих кошек, собаки в метро, лепестка, оставшегося на кончике пальца. Ацуму отвечает ему только фотографией из спортзала с хмурым Суной. Как он вообще попал в кадр, успел ведь посмотреть. И одно селфи в зеркале из школьного коридора. Кита в ответ прислал свое из холла университета. Ацуму опять увеличивает фотку, лицо плохо видно, он почти все закрыл смартфоном, но какой же он… красивый. От одной этой мысли Ацуму краснеет и убирает телефон подальше в карман. Интересно, а если Ацуму будет присылать ему свои фотки, то Кита всегда будет отвечать ему тем же?

Кита, как и в прошлый раз, встречает его у остановки. Улыбается, как только замечает его, в светлой простой футболке и в джинсах. Ацуму не может понять, почему он так постоянно рассматривает его одежду, но он жадный, определенно жадный до всего, что есть в Ките. А еще он сжимает плетеную сумку для продуктов в руках. Оттого Ацуму не удивляет, когда по дороге они заходят в продуктовый магазин.

Старик, стоящий за прилавком, видимо, хорошо знает Киту, потому что приветствует его и называет “Шин-чаном”. Ацуму смакует это прозвище про себя, не сдерживая улыбки, и следует за Китой:

— А что будем готовить? — спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, что складывает в корзину Кита.

— Не знаю, — он наклоняет голову в раздумьях, и Ацуму любуется его аккуратным маленьким ухом. На мочке у него крохотная родинка. Ужасно, наверное, так и сходят с ума. — Что бы ты хотел?

— Окономияки, — отвечает Ацуму, первое, что приходит в голову.

Кита морщится:

— Серьезно? — он с небольшой грустью рассматривает полку.

— Не знаю, почему нет?

— Может пасту?

— Итальянскую?

— Да, — Кита берет в руки баночку с протертыми томатами и демонстрирует Ацуму ее, как в какой-нибудь рекламе. — И немного ветчины.

— Звучит неплохо, — Ацуму наклоняется ниже, и Кита не успевает увернуться, застигнутый врасплох.

— Ацуму, — шипит Кита ему прямо в губы.

— Шин-чан, — с улыбкой отвечает ему Ацуму, за что тут же расплачивается: Кита щипает его за живот не больно, но обидно.

Они сразу идут расплачиваться за покупки, и Ацуму с удовольствием замечает, что у Киты немного покраснела шея. 

Готовят они опять бок о бок, но в этот раз атмосфера гораздо легче. Кита обхватывает запястье Ацуму, когда тот режет ветчину недостаточно мелко, и помогает, направляя. А потом оставляет поцелуй на щеке Ацуму и трется носом около уха. Когда они заканчивают с обедом и идут в комнату Киты, Ацуму мельком смотрит в соседнюю комнату, где открыта дверь, и замечает алтарь с фотографией — кто там, он разглядеть не может.

— Сейчас же не Обон, — вслух удивляется он и тут же закрывает рот рукой.

Кита поворачивается с легким непониманием и прослеживает, куда направлен взгляд Ацуму:

— А, — говорит он спокойно и машет рукой: следуй за мной. — Бабушка не убирает алтарь круглый год.

У Ацуму вертится столько вопросов в голове, но ни один из них он не решается задать. За столом он подсаживается к Ките, но тот непреклонен и достает учебники.

— Час занимаемся, пятнадцать минут перерыва, — предлагает он сделку, даже не глядя на Ацуму.

Ацуму честно занимается, но все равно не может не отвлекаться изредка на Киту, ловя каждую мелочь. Когда они ездили в Токио, Кита тоже всегда обязательно садился заниматься, и к нему иногда даже присоединялись третьегодки, в основном в попытке отвлечь или разговорить. Но Кита оставался неприступно спокойным. Суна обычно в такие минуты корил себя за то, что не взял какую-нибудь домашку с собой, Осаму жевал еду из ближайшего комбини, Гин отвлекался на игру в телефоне, а Ацуму в наушниках смотрел игры их ближайших соперников. Ацуму нравится их нынешний состав, но он все равно будет скучать именно по той команде. Кита тогда, как и сейчас, чесал висок концом ручки, когда задумывался, и щипал за нижнюю губу, если отвлекался на что-то постороннее.

“Кажется, я и тогда за ним наблюдал”, — думает Ацуму, засмотревшись на длинные тени от ресниц на щеках Киты.

— Ацуму, ты во мне дыру прожжешь, — говорит Кита, заполняя страницы в тетради. Он сидит ровно, не разваливаясь, весь такой собранный и внимательный.

— А скоро перерыв?

— Скоро, — на его лице мелькает улыбка. Ацуму не перестает пялиться, и Кита все-таки поднимает на него взгляд: — Еще десять минут. Ты бы как раз мог закончить ту задачу, что начал.

— Я занимаюсь учебой каждый день, а тебя… — чем мрачнее становится Кита, тем меньше хочется спорить. — Впрочем, мы же договорились, — бормочет Ацуму себе под нос и возвращается к уравнению.

Ацуму и не понимает, насколько он увлекся, пока, не дописывает уравнение: тогда поверх его руки вдруг ложится рука Киты — теплая и небольшая в сравнении с его ладонью. Тогда Ацуму поднимает голову, оторвавшись от тетради, а Кита улыбается.

— Перерыв? — Ацуму тут же чувствует, что сердце забилось быстрее.

— Перерыв, — Кита обхватывает его запястье и ласково гладит тонкую кожу на тыльной стороне — Ацуму и подумать не мог, что она настолько чувствительная.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, Ацуму только думает, куда делась вся его решимость. Но Кита тянется к нему, придвигаясь ближе, и Ацуму тут же наклоняется и касается щеки Киты большим пальцем. Время, кажется, замирает, в тишине слышно только их дыхание. Кита улыбается и прикасается мягкими губами в нежном, почти робком, поцелуе. Тепло Киты, его запах, приоткрытые губы — все это переполняет Ацуму, заставляя почувствовать легкую дрожь от волнения и возбуждения.

Ацуму обнимает Киту, чувствуя под ладонями крепкую спину, и тот льнет ближе, их грудные клетки соприкасаются, от этого в голове Ацуму что-то щелкает. Кита приподнимается на коленях и так, возвышаясь над Ацуму, целует глубже. Дыхание сбивается, и Ацуму только крепче прижимает его к себе, гладит спину, дурея от одной мысли, что может прикасаться к Ките вот так. Он дотрагивается до его ребер, и Кита отзывается дрожью, и мягким сладким еле слышным стоном.

От этого голова Ацуму вмиг тяжелеет, наполняясь все тем же оглушительным звоном, который он чувствует каждый раз, когда видит Киту. Ацуму на секунду отстраняется, чтобы выдохнуть, а Кита прижимается губами к его шее и ведет языком.

— О боже, — шепотом говорит Ацуму, прежде чем они оказываются на полу.

Кита, приподнимается над Ацуму, раскрасневшийся даже больше, чем обычно, смущенно улыбается и ведет ладонью по его животу, заставляя мышцы сокращаться.

— Мы можем просто, — он делает паузу, подбирая слова, — целоваться. Пока лежим.

— Это удобно, — соглашается тут же Ацуму.

— Да, — в губы ему говорит Кита.

Одна мысль о том, что Кита хочет всего этого так же, как Ацуму, сводит с ума. Ацуму прижимает Киту к себе покрепче, зарывается пальцами в его мягкие гладкие волосы и, спустя несколько секунд колебания, касается бедер Киты. Тот в ответ лишь вздрагивает и полностью ложится на него, придавливая своим весом, не оставляя между ними пространства. Ацуму стонет, сам не ожидая этого от себя, и стискивает футболку на спине Киты.

— Притормозим, — не своим голосом говорит Кита, смотрит на него потемневшими глазами. — Не остановимся совсем, просто, мне кажется, нужно немного снизить темп.

— Согласен, — Ацуму только сейчас понимает, насколько он чувствительный, особенно в тех местах, где Кита касается его — специально или ненарочно. Они лежат, восстанавливая дыхание, Кита ласково перебирает волосы Ацуму, когда того поражает реальность всего, что происходит, и он крепко обнимает Киту, не жалея сил: — Не могу поверить.

Ацуму ведет носом по его шее, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, а Кита сдавленно смеется.

— Я тоже, — отвечает он и обхватывает ладонями его лицо, касается губ языком. 

— Кита-сан, — Ацуму продолжает гладить его спину, трогает маленькую острую лопатку, переполняясь этими ощущениями, стараясь запомнить все как можно лучше до следующей встречи. — Мне кажется, нам лучше пойти чай попить.

Кита тут же утыкается лицом в его грудную клетку, и его трясет от плохо сдерживаемого смеха.

— Да, извини, конечно, — он тут же поднимается и помогает Ацуму, протянув ему руку.

— Почему ты смеешься?

— Ну, — Кита не скрывает широкой улыбки. — В кои-то веки ты самый благоразумный.

Ацуму уезжает от Киты только вечером, перед приходом его бабушки. Они и вправду много занимаются — Кита настаивает на этом — но также и много обнимаются, и разговаривают, и целуются. Они уже знают, что есть риск, что их может немного занести, оттого становится даже легче. Ацуму удается несколько раз рассмешить Киту, один раз прямо за едой, из-за чего страдает стол. Ацуму от этого чувствует себя какой-то лучшей версией себя, как будто теперь ему все что угодно по плечу. На прощание они обнимаются, коротко целуются прямо на безлюдной остановке и договариваются встретиться на неделе в кафе хотя бы ненадолго. Точнее, Ацуму уговаривает Киту, и тот обещает постараться. Кита стоит на остановке, пока автобус не уезжает, и машет ему на прощание, и у Ацуму, как и всегда, как и много раз до этого и наверняка после этого, сердце в груди сжимается.

И дома Ацуму ждет хороший вечер. Они вместе с Осаму бездельничают, пересматривают какое-то старое аниме, позже сбегают из дома, чтобы добраться до комбини перед самым закрытием и идут обратно, петляя, чтобы подольше прогуляться. Лицо Осаму разглаживается, обычно такое недовольное, он улыбается и смеется чаще.

— Не знаю, куда податься после школы, — наконец говорит Ацуму то, что волнует его уже не первый месяц. — В смысле, конечно, в волейбол, но куда именно.

— Может, тебе приглашение еще пришлют, — Осаму пожимает плечами и недолго молчит, сложив руки за спиной: — Но на твоем месте я бы присмотрелся к MSBY.

Ацуму чувствует себя немного идиотом, потому что о них он даже не думал, больше ориентируясь на университетские команды и токийские первого дивизиона.

— Удобно, — проговаривает он.

— Ага, мог бы приезжать к маме на ужин, — Осаму ухмыляется.

— И не только, — Ацуму быстро облизывает губы, вспомнив на секунду прошедший день, и его лицо обдает жаром. — А ты останешься в Кобе?

— Да, скорее всего. Поступлю здесь в колледж.

— О, — тянет Ацуму. — Значит, даже видеться будем.

— Конечно будем, — Осаму фыркает. — О чем вообще речь?

Ацуму передергивает плечами. Обида опять жжет его изнутри, но нет смысла начинать этот разговор опять. Он вообще собирается молчать об этом до самой смерти и никому ничего не говорить.

В воскресенье Ацуму зовет Осаму в кино на дневной сеанс:

— Давай, там ужасно тупая комедия, тебе понравится.

— У меня каждый день ты перед глазами, — они обмениваются тычками. — Все равно я не могу. Я занят.

Ацуму придирчиво оглядывает Осаму на предмет занятости — он лежит на кровати и пялится в телефон.

— Нет, не занят.

— Нет, занят, — Осаму отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи, и Ацуму тут же надувается. — Мы договорились созвониться с Ячи-сан.

— Ячи… кто? — непонимающе переспрашивает Ацуму. 

— Ты знаешь кто, — конечно, он ее помнит, но позлить Осаму хочется еще больше. — Менеджер Карасуно.

— Потом позвонишь, после кино, — разводит руками Ацуму, встает и облокачивается на кровать Осаму.

— Не могу, у нее планы. Позови Киту-сана в кино, вы же… Того.

— В воскресенье он занимается домашними делами, так что не вариант. Кроме того, я хотел пойти с тобой, как бы, — обида опять перекручивает узлом все внутри. — А ты меня опять променять на кого-то хочешь.

— Не драматизируй, — Осаму даже не смотрит на него.

— Не понимаю, — говорит Ацуму спрыгивая с кровати, — зачем тебе вообще все это? Это же очевидно тупиковый вариант, — он бросает взгляд через плечо, но видит, что у Осаму только костяшки пальцев напряглись. Ацуму подходит к куче одежды и, чтобы занять себя, перебирает футболки: — Сендай в восьми часах, вы видеться даже не будете, зачем ты вообще с ней встречаешься?

— Знаешь, Цуму, иногда я смотрю на тебя и вижу взрослого человека. Но как только ты открываешь рот — ах нет, ошибся, все тот же ребенок, — Осаму садится на кровати, сложив руки на груди. — Что, думаешь, твои отношения с Китой все такие образцовые? Ну так пойди, расскажи папе, с кем ты встречаешься, как ему это понравится?

— При чем здесь вообще это?

— При том, — Осаму спускается с кровати, чтобы встать напротив. — Что несмотря ни на что я тебя поддержал. Потому что, знаешь ли, так должны делать братья.

— Да нахрен мне твоя поддержка, — Ацуму закатывает глаза. — Как удобно — вечно говорить всем, что я худший брат. А ты, типа, такой хороший и правильный, и все делаешь как положено, и мне-то, конечно, с тебя надо пример брать.

— Нет, нет, конечно все не так. Ты просто думаешь, что весь мир вокруг тебя вертится и твои решения самые верные. И мне нужно было просто поступать как ты: пойти в волейбол, может, еще и с Китой-саном начать встречаться? А то у меня все сплошные ошибки.

— Иди к черту. Ты тупой, Саму, — все внутри клокочет от злости.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты меня тоже иногда поддерживал? Знаешь, это иногда приятно. Тебе это знакомо, потому что я только этим и занимаюсь, — огрызается Осаму, сдергивая со стула свою толстовку. 

— Легко отделаться наверное от меня простым “а, все будет хорошо, Цуму”. Все получится. Особенно, когда тебе дела до меня нет, — голос Ацуму полон яда. Он сжимает кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в футболку Осаму.

Так что они просто стоят и орут друг на друга.

— Что за бред ты несешь?!

Ацуму жмурится, чтобы загнать злые слезы подальше:

— Ты так легко отказываешься от волейбола и от меня. Похоже, я тебе совсем не нужен, — выпаливает он, прежде чем успевает даже подумать.

Осаму выдыхает истерический смешок:

— Я просто хочу прожить свою жизнь, тупица, — он качает головой. — Ты вообще дальше своего эгоизма не видишь.

Осаму не дает ответить, просто выскакивает за дверь, на ходу натянув толстовку, так и оставшись в домашних шортах и растянутой футболке, отправляется на улицу.

Навалившаяся тишина оглушает. Ацуму так и стоит посреди комнаты еще некоторое время, пока, предварительно постучавшись, не заглядывает мама:

— Вы опять ругаетесь? Я слышала, как входная дверь хлопнула.

— Нет! — голос слишком громкий, как будто из-за того, что он все это время сдерживал крик. Мама смотрит растерянно и уже готова возмутиться: — Извини, мама. Мы просто поспорили.

— Ну, хорошо, что не подрались, — улыбается она и закрывает за собой дверь.

Ох, лучше бы они подрались.

Телефон в кармане вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении. Во вложении фотография одного из садовых цветов, которые Ацуму видел у дома Киты, и текст:

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Как выходной проходит?

Ацуму нажимает на кнопку блокировки, и экран гаснет. Первый его порыв бросить телефон на кровать, никогда не брать его больше в руки и не отвечать Ките.

Нет, Кита этого точно не заслуживает.

 **Ацуму:**  
попозже отвечу

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Надеюсь, все хорошо. Пиши как будет время.

Когда Осаму возвращается, они не обмениваются ни словом. Ни в комнате, ни за общим столом, максимум — ничего не значащие сухие фразы. Домашние это замечают, но в последнее время никто не вмешивается в их ссоры. Как раз с тех пор, как они перешли в среднюю школу, и их споры перестали ограничиваться дележкой игрушек. Как раз тогда мама и сказала что-то вроде: “Вам двоим придется жить бок о бок всю жизнь, даже если вы разъедетесь в разные города, так что научитесь друг с другом справляться сами”.

Перед сном ни один из них не пытается даже завязать разговор. Голова от этого тяжелая, от мыслей обида то затихает, то вновь разгорается сильнее. Ацуму закрывает глаза и старается как можно скорее заснуть.


	6. Одиночество

На утро Ацуму приветствует Осаму, но тот отвечает лишь кивком. А на обеде в школе и вовсе показательно уходит обедать с одноклассниками. Поэтому Ацуму присоединяется к Суне и его компании. Чему тот явно не то чтобы сильно рад.

— Ты совсем ни с кем не общаешься, кроме Осаму и команды волейбольной? — спрашивает Суна, негромко хмыкнув.

— Ой, заткнись, я бы пошел к Гину, но не нашел его.

— Рад слышать, что наши симпатии взаимны, — Суна закатывает глаза.

С одноклассниками он другой. Более расслабленный. Подшучивает и над девушками, и над парнями, и, кажется, он нравится людям. Это для Ацуму и вправду открытие. В команде они общаются обычно по делу, иногда подначивая друг друга, а для соперников Суна и вовсе очень неприятный игрок. А среди друзей Суна такой, простой и легко смеется.

— Теперь я понимаю почему с тобой одноклассники не общаются, — говорит Суна, когда они вместе поднимаются на учебные этажи. — Если ты с ними так же мрачно исподлобья смотришь на всех вокруг, то вообще неудивительно.

— И мне было приятно пообедать с тобой, — Ацуму ускоряет шаг, но Суна его тут же нагоняет.

— Чего случилось? Ты сам не свой. Где наши обычные пикировки или хотя бы громкое эмоциональное возмущение? — звонок на урок освобождает Ацуму от ответа.

На вечерней тренировке Осаму прыгает не туда, куда отправляет мяч Ацуму. Осаму смотрит на то, как мяч падает позади него, а потом переводит взгляд на Ацуму.

— Прости, — бесцветным голосом говорит он.

Ацуму так и продолжает пялиться на мяч еще несколько секунд, а потом улыбается:

— Да ничего, в следующий раз, может, получится.

— Б-р-р-р, — Суна тут как тут, обнимает себя за плечи и оборачивается к Гину. — Ты тоже почувствовал этот арктический холод?

Гин выглядит так, как будто над этим ему точно шутить не хочется:

— Вы опять подрались?

— Мы не дрались, — в унисон отвечают Ацуму и Осаму и расходятся в разные углы площадки.

После тренировки Ацуму задерживает Суну:

— Останься и потренируйся со мной, — он протягивает ему мяч.

— Это еще зачем? — он смотрит на мяч, как будто Ацуму показывает ему мертвое животное. — Вы же с Осаму обычно остаетесь.

— Ты же собираешься в про, — Ацуму легко улыбается. — Тебе не помешает практика, — Суна кривится, — а Осаму это не нужно.

Осаму, до этого собиравший мячи, оборачивается на Ацуму. Как и весь день — со своим ничего не выражающим видом. Пожимает плечами, закидывает последний мяч в корзину и уходит в раздевалку.

Суна переводит взгляд с одного на другого и шипит:

— Не вмешивайте меня в свои ссоры.

— Не вижу в тебе рвения, важного для профессиональных спортсменов.

— О, заткнись, — Суна нервно ведет плечами, но, все-таки, идет на площадку. Видимо, Ацуму наугад попадает точно в цель.

Ацуму возвращается домой позже обычного. В комнате Осаму встречает его молчанием.

— Разве не ты говорил, что лучший способ решить проблемы — это поговорить? — не выдерживает Ацуму. Осаму всегда не отличался разнообразием эмоций, Ацуму это никогда не раздражало. До этого момента — Осаму поднимает голову, окидывает его равнодушным взглядом, и Ацуму кипит: — Или так и будешь делать вид, что тебе все равно?

— Да мы вчера вроде все друг другу сказали, — спокойно отзывается Осаму. — Или ты начал видеть дальше своего эгоизма?

Обида, до этого просто обжигающая, сейчас, кажется, раскалилась до бела. Ацуму даже не находит слов, чтобы ответить. Впрочем, ему и самому теперь не хочется разговаривать с Осаму. Им нужно время. Может быть, в этот раз чуть больше.

Он возвращается мыслями к Ките. Ацуму успокаивается, когда думает о нем: греет то, что пусть Кита физически не рядом, но все равно с ним. Хоть в каком-то смысле.

 **Ацуму:**  
как дела?

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Привет! Рад, что ты написал. У тебя точно все хорошо? А то со вчера так и пропал.

 **Ацуму:**  
потом как-нибудь обязательно

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Хорошо, как будешь готов.

 **Ацуму:**  
расскажи как твой день

Кита, видимо, понимая, что с Ацуму что-то не так, рассказывает как можно подробнее о своем дне, делится впечатлениями, музыкой, присылает фотографию того, как он занимается за своим столом. У Ацуму даже настроение выравнивается самую малость.

В среду Суна уже сам после тренировки идет с мячом к стенке отрабатывать пасы. Ацуму невольно улыбается, приписывая эту победу на свой счет. Андо, который теперь играет в стартовом составе рядом с Суной, останавливается на несколько секунд, но, почувствовав взгляд Ацуму, подбирает пару мячей и пропадает в раздевалке.

— Нравится тебе травить малышню? — говорит Суна, когда они остаются вдвоем. — На этой неделе ты как… Хотел бы я сказать, что как с цепи сорвался, но ты скорее, — Суна перестает отбивать мяч об стену и задумывается, чуть склонив голову: — Как тигр в клетке.

— Какое лестное сравнение, — Ацуму прижимает руку к груди.

— Ну просто ты как будто терпишь, терпишь, а потом у кого-нибудь окажется переломан хребет, — продолжает Суна. — И это все чувствуют.

— Чего пристал? Дел других нет? — Ацуму идет на другую сторону площадки, чтобы практиковать подачи.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — вдогонку ему отвечает Суна. — Чего случилось у вас с Осаму? Мы в такой атмосфере даже отборочные не пройдем.

Мяч летит даже не близко к Суне, но с силой ударяется о противоположную стену. Суна прослеживает его взглядом:

— Убить меня хотел мячом?

— Отстань! — Ацуму сгибается, бьет себя по коленям и резко распрямляется. — Извини. Я случайно. Кинь мне мяч обратно.

Суна закатывает глаза и идет за мячом:

— Мне нет интереса вмешиваться в ваши разборки, — он подбрасывает мяч и отправляет обычную подачу без прыжка. — Но было бы неплохо, если бы ты перестал срываться на каждого второго. Вас даже теперь никак не утихомиришь. Разве что Ките-сану написать.

— Не надо, — тут же реагирует Ацуму, ежась от одной мысли, что Кита узнает, как он себя ведет на тренировках.

— И не собирался, — отмахивается Суна, а потом его лицо озаряет улыбкой. — Что, до сих пор от одного его упоминания трусишь?

— Это ты трусишь.

— Я да, а ты как будто нет, — фыркает Суна. — Попасуешь мне?

Ацуму несколько раз отбивает мяч об пол и идет на сторону Суны.

Уже когда они переодеваются в раздевалке, Ацуму, сам особенно не понимая зачем, выдает:

— Я не боюсь Киту-сана, — он пережидает скептическое хмыканье Суны. — Я с ним встречаюсь.

У Суны на лице удивление сменяется недоверием, а потом и насмешкой:

— Это звучит настолько бредово, насколько это вообще возможно, — Суна несколько раз моргает. — А даже если правда, то зачем мне говорить?

— Ну тебе же было интересно, с кем я переписываюсь постоянно, — Ацуму пожимает плечами.

— Да мне больше тебя дразнить нравилось, — Суна закрывает шкафчик, засовывает в сумку кроссовки. — Нет, бред какой-то. Ладно ты, но Кита-сан не идиот, чтобы начать встречаться с тобой. И кроме того, рассказать что-то кому-то, потому что он этим интересовался… — бормочет Суна, не глядя на Ацуму. И через несколько секунд молчания поворачивается к нему: — Это розыгрыш, да? 

— Ага, — легко соглашается Ацуму, закидывая сумку на плечо.

Суна открывает и закрывает рот, будто молнией пораженный:

— Боже, это правда, — Суна хватает его за локоть и заглядывает в глаза: — Тогда тем более зачем ты мне это сказал?

— Теперь ты хранитель моей тайны, — веселясь, отвечает Ацуму. — И тебе придется стать моим другом.

— Избавь меня! — Суна негромко разочарованно стонет. — Это точно не то, что я хотел знать. Как ты… и Кита… Бред, он мог выбрать кого-нибудь получше.

— Полностью согласен, — продолжает дразнить его Ацуму. — Бред тот еще.

— Замолкни.

Хорошее настроение после недолгой прогулки с Суной и разговором ни о чем испаряется, как только Ацуму переступает порог комнаты. Осаму даже не трудится открыть шторы, так и сидит в полумраке и не приветствует его. Только быстрее начинает набирать что-то на телефоне. Ацуму смотрит на телефон со всей возможной ненавистью, как будто это он виноват в том, что Осаму сейчас молчит. Ацуму подходит ближе и нависает над Осаму, заглядывая ему через плечо. Экран телефона тут же гаснет, и Осаму смотрит на него устало и капельку раздраженно.

— Так и будешь молчать? — рявкает Ацуму.

Осаму разводит руками и отворачивается от него. Вытягивает тетрадку из стопки, открывает ее и заполняет задание. 

В четверг Ацуму думает, что начинает сходить с ума. Отвлечься не получается, они до сих пор живут с Осаму под одной крышей, идут вместе в школу, и Ацуму даже немного восхищается такой его выдержкой — сам бы он не смог обижаться дольше пары часов. Предложения поиграть не работают, предложение помощи с математикой — тоже. Когда Ацуму вечером ставит перед Осаму его любимый пудинг, то получает только “спасибо” и ничего больше. 

**Ацуму:**  
кита-сан

 **Ацуму:**  
можно я приеду?

 **Ацуму:**  
сейчас

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Приезжай. Напиши, как сядешь на автобус, я встречу тебя на остановке.

Ацуму становится легче дышать от одного этого сообщения. Когда он взялся писать Ките, то даже не думал, что ему так важно, чтобы он согласился. Но сейчас накатывает осознание, что, пожалуй, отказ было бы тяжело пережить.

Ацуму впервые за долгое время чувствует себя по-настоящему одиноким. Но есть Кита. Он как будто бережно прикрывает его от этого ощущения.

Мама в коридоре спрашивает, куда Ацуму отправляется так поздно, но не останавливает, даже, кажется, толком не слушает его объяснений, пока набирает на телефоне номер подруги. Это обычное дело, ничего такого, но сейчас все ощущается острее. Ацуму хлопает дверью, чтобы отвести душу, хотя облегчения особого не чувствует. Только досаду.

Кита ждет его на остановке, и как только Ацуму выходит из автобуса, встревоженно всматривается в его лицо:

— Что случилось?

Ацуму молча приникает к нему, обнимая, лбом упирается в плечо — благо на улице почти никого нет. Кита ничего не спрашивает, ничего не говорит, только гладит его по волосам. Вечером до сих пор холодно, и Ацуму немного дрожит от ветра, покрепче прижимая Киту к себе, и вдыхает его запах. Он уже хорошо знакомый, домашний, у Киты чуть влажные волосы на концах, и от него пахнет шампунем и почему-то слабо — лимоном. Ацуму раньше его не замечал никогда. И под руками спина Киты, его лопатки идеальны для объятий и именно такие, какими Ацуму их запомнил.

— Милый, — Кита выдыхает и как будто сам пугается того, что говорит. Ацуму поднимает голову, удивленно глядя на него: Кита робко улыбается. И Ацуму коротко целует его в эту улыбку. — Пойдем ко мне, там поговорим.

— Там же бабушка, — негромко произносит Ацуму, разглядывая Киту. Нет, ничего не изменилось, все такой же.

— Я ее предупредил, что ко мне придет друг, так что все хорошо, мы ее не потревожим, — Кита гладит его руку, и они наконец отходят друг от друга. 

Первой Ацуму видит старуху, которая пялиться на них во все глаза. Ацуму тут же растягивает губы в улыбке:

— Добрый вечер, — елейно произносит он. — Спасибо за ваше внимание, а то мы бы не справились.

Старуха тут же возмущенно отворачивается.

— Ацуму, — строго зовет его Кита, и Ацуму в два шага догоняет его.

— Извини, — негромко кается он.

— Ничего, — отмахивается Кита и не выглядит сердитым ни капли. — Что же ты так на бабушку. Может она фудзёси в годах.

Ацуму не сразу понимает, о чем он говорит, слишком уж неожиданно — но Кита одаривает его озорной улыбкой и протягивает руку.

— Кита-сан, — Ацуму хватается за грудь. — Я так до тридцати лет не проживу.

И берет Киту за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Это еще почему? — Кита насмешливо приподнимает бровь.

— У меня просто сердце не выдержит в конце концов.

В дом они заходят тихо: Кита аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, и Ацуму, повинуясь жесту, шепотом просит прощения за вторжение.

— Бабушка уже в своей комнате. Может, еще не спит, конечно, но не хотел бы ее будить, — негромко говорит Кита, и Ацуму чувствует его дыхание у себя на щеке.

Ацуму кивает с пониманием и ставит свои кеды рядом с кроссовками Киты — так же ровно и аккуратно. В этом доме все дышит Китой, его настроением, его философией, и нарушить этот установленный порядок кажется почти кощунственным. В коридоре темно, и они двигаются почти наощупь — Кита не отпускает руку Ацуму, ведет его за собой, и Ацуму ступает бесстрашно, полностью ему доверившись. Ему даже не нужно смотреть.

В комнате Киты горит только ночник — небольшой и неяркий, с теплым оранжевым светом. В полумраке его комната выглядит чуть-чуть по-другому — не такой пустой и аскетичной. Как будто свет придает еще больше уюта. На полу уже разложен футон, застеленный без единой складки. Легкие шторы развеваются из-за открытого окна, раздуваясь парусом, впускают прохладный вечерний воздух, сладковатый из-за отцветающих яблонь.

Кита достает из шкафа еще один футон, и они вместе раскладывают его вплотную с другим. Ацуму сначала даже не понимает всей сакральности этого жеста, пока Кита не целует его вновь — он даже не обнимает, только тянется и оставляет нежное тягучее прикосновение губ на губах. Получается почти целомудренно, как если бы это был их первый неловкий поцелуй, оттого, наверное, только больше распаляет — Ацуму чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки, и в комнате как будто становится жарче. Он судорожно вздыхает и цепляется за свои колени, не давая себе притянуть Киту ближе. Кита сидит, опираясь на руку, склонив голову к плечу — вся поза такая расслабленная в отличие от того, как напряженно держится Ацуму. Отросшая челка уже лезет Ките в глаза, ночник подсвечивает его лицо чуть снизу, и оно кажется почти потусторонним, завораживающим, и Ацуму прикрывает глаза, чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть утихомирить свои эмоции.

— Я тут понял, — заговаривает он срывающимся голосом, так и не открывая глаза, — что ничего не взял для ночевки.

— Отсутствие школьной формы это самое обидное, — отмечает Кита, окинув взглядом Ацуму и его пожитки — в общем-то ничего, только джинсовка и телефон. — Придется тебе утром пораньше встать и заехать домой, — он замолкает ненадолго: — Ты же не сбежал из дома?

— Что? Нет! — морок полумрака слетает в тот же миг, уступая место возмущению. — Я предупредил маму, что ушел. Все хорошо.

— Ладно, — миролюбиво произносит Кита и достает из шкафа полотенце, сменную одежду и зубную щетку. — Тогда нам точно стоит лечь пораньше.

Вернувшись из ванной Ацуму застает Киту читающим — он сидит, оперевшись на стену, книга на уровне глаз, на правильном, видимо, расстоянии. Ацуму не уверен, но вряд ли Кита делает хоть что-то не по правилам. Он замирает на пороге, разглядывая Киту, и по телу мурашки бегут от того, как все это выглядит… по-домашнему? Конечно, они дома у Киты; так все и должно, наверное, выглядеть, но для Ацуму это что-то совершенно личное, только для него. Он тут же отмечает ширину плеч Киты, ему хочется дотронуться, вновь коснуться его кожи и почувствовать под руками мускулы…

Ацуму зажмуривается. Так, нет, стоп, надо притормозить. Ацуму пытается отогнать от себя эти мысли, что лишь подпитывают напряжение, которое копилось с самого начала вечера. Он как натянутая струна: одно неловкое движение — и завибрирует, и мысли потеряются совсем. Ацуму делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох и забирается под одеяло, устраиваясь рядом с Китой. Тот сразу откладывает книгу, поворачивается к нему и мягко улыбается. Взгляд его медленно скользит по лицу Ацуму, но Кита его не целует, лишь отводит еще влажные волосы со лба, гладит по скуле и чуть приподнимает голову за подбородок. Ацуму обхватывает запястье Киты, мимоходом удивляясь, какое оно узкое, подносит его ладонь к губам и оставляет легкий поцелуй в самом центре. Кита отвечает на это судорожным выдохом, от которого Ацуму пробирает дрожь. И он прижимается щекой к ладони, немного трется, чувствуя грубоватую кожу пальцев.

Боже, думает Ацуму, я взрослый. Эта мысль, хоть и глуповатая, но звучит очень четко прямо сейчас в голове и поражает его как молния. Он даже не понимает, что заставляет его так думать именно сейчас. То, насколько близок выпуск? То, что у него прямо сейчас развиваются отношения с человеком, который ему нравится? Что-то еще? Ацуму не питает иллюзий насчет своей мудрости или чего-то подобного, он знает, что, бывает, ведет себя по-ребячески.

— О чем ты думаешь? — Кита обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Милый? — уточняет Ацуму, без стеснения напрашиваясь.

— Милый, — Кита усмехается. — Видимо, все не так плохо, — он усаживается чуть поудобнее. — Так что произошло?

Ацуму морщится:

— Это будет звучать глупо, поэтому постарайся не смеяться.

— Я никогда не смеюсь, — холодно и невозмутимо отзывается Кита, такой же, каким он бывал иногда на тренировках или важных матчах. — Я же робот.

Сложно удержаться от смешка и от того, чтобы коротко поцеловать Киту. Его губы тут же еле заметно дергаются, как будто он пытается не улыбаться, и он быстро окидывает Ацуму вновь взглядом, от которого бегут мурашки. 

— Мне всегда больше нравилось “мистер идеал”, — замечает Ацуму.

— Что? — теперь губы Киты дергаются по-настоящему, и он прикрывает лицо рукой, чтобы заглушить смех. — Впервые слышу, — Кита качает головой, продолжая улыбаться: — И кто же меня так называл?

— Я, — потупив глаза, отвечает Ацуму и ведет пальцем по колену Киты. Тот не останавливает его, ничего не говорит, и Ацуму продолжает это небольшое путешествие — рисует спираль, все выше забираясь, пока Кита мягко не прижимает его руку к бедру. — Я же и придумал.

— Мне нравится, — помолчав несколько долгих секунд, говорит Кита. Его голос в самом начале как будто немного дрожит, но Ацуму, может, показалось? Кита обычно делает все уверенно. — Звучит как имя суперзлодея.

— Кита-сан, — возмущается Ацуму. — Я не это имел в виду.

— Ага, — поддразнивает тот его в ответ. — Ну да, конечно.

Ацуму тянется к Ките за поцелуем и тут же его получает. От этого Ацуму чувствует прилив энергии, как будто через него проходит ток от пяток до кончика носа. Он не может перестать улыбаться в поцелуе и притягивает Киту ближе к себе. Тот обнимает Ацуму за шею, скользит языком по губам, заставляя его чаще дышать и сжимать кулаки на футболке Киты. Низ живота обжигает, как от кипятка, хочется быть еще ближе, прижать Киту посильнее, чтобы даже воздуха между ними не осталось. Кита, видимо, почувствовав напор Ацуму, мягко прерывает поцелуй и укладывает его голову к себе на плечо, гладит по шее, безмолвно говоря, что им совсем не нужно торопиться.

— Так что случилось? — хрипловатым голосом спрашивает он спустя несколько секунд тишины. — Над чем я не должен был смеяться?

— А, — говорит Ацуму, трется щекой о плечо Киты и утыкается губами над ключицей — она выглядывает из ворота футболки. Кожа там до одури приятная — гладкая, тонкая и прохладная, так и хочется подцепить зубами. — Ну, я взрослый. В смысле, меня озарило эта мысль. У тебя вряд ли такое было, да?

Ацуму поворачивает голову, смотря на Киту, тот смотрит на него несколько растерянно:

— Даже не знаю, что тебе ответить на это.

— Да, — соглашается Ацуму. — В смысле, это просто ощущение, оно ничем не подкреплено. Просто выпускной класс, а там уже…

А там уже он пойдет в профессиональный спорт, а Осаму своей дорогой — вот, что хочет сказать Ацуму, но не решается.

— Вы поссорились с Осаму? — спрашивает Кита и пробирает этим вопросом до мурашек.

— Как ты это делаешь, — Ацуму садится ровно, не наваливаясь больше на Киту. — Да.

— Подрались?

— Нет, — Ацуму отмахивается. — И это как раз, кажется, самое ужасное. Надо было подраться, а мы просто стояли и говорили всякие неприятные вещи. Саму сказал, что я эгоист! И что не поддерживаю его, когда надо. А что, нужно поддерживать даже тупые решения?

Ацуму понимает, что немного завелся, когда Кита прижимает палец к своим губам.

— Извини, — он съеживается от неловкости. — И потом мы всю неделю не разговаривали. Просто игнорировал меня. И даже когда я подходил, Саму все равно отделывался парой слов.

— Наверное он хотел услышать извинения? — предполагает Кита.

— Почему я должен извиняться перед Саму, если это он меня бросает? — бубнит Ацуму. — Почему просто не замять?

— Наверное, потому что взрослые люди обычно решают проблему, а не замалчивают, — у Киты опять эта тяжелая аура, заставляющая Ацуму склонить голову. — Я знаю, что Осаму хочет связать свою жизнь с едой. Кажется, ему по-настоящему это нравится.

— Он может готовить, даже когда играет в волейбол.

Кита вздыхает:

— Волейбол это же не первостепенное в этом вопросе, ты просто ожидал, что вы будете двигаться вместе всю жизнь. Но даже если каждый из вас выберет свой путь, то разве это значит, что он бросает тебя? — Кита разглаживает складку на одеяле и, не поднимая глаз, продолжает: — Сколько я вас помню, вы всегда были вместе, неразлучно. Вроде, шумные и общительные, но все равно не подпускали никого ближе. Особенно ни с кем не дружили. А сейчас…

— А сейчас я с тобой, — заканчивает мысль Ацуму, внутренне немного холодея. — Думаешь, Саму ревновал?

— Я не могу влезть ему в голову, — Кита усмехается. — Я к тому, что каждый из вас начинает делать что-то сам по себе.

Вот оно, то чувство. Взрослый. И уже предоставленный самому себе.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы мы были рядом, — негромко, но откровенно говорит Ацуму, хмурясь на себя. — Не буквально, может, пусть он работает кем хочет.

— Это ты должен сказать не мне, — Кита гладит его по руке. — Вряд ли Осаму тебе откажет.

Кита гасит ночник, и они в темноте укладываются под одеяла. Ацуму тут же льнет к нему, обнимая поперек груди. Кита массирует его голову своими сильными пальцами.

— А ты останешься в Кобе? — бормочет Ацуму, убаюкиваемый этой нехитрой лаской.

— Да, — шепчет Кита.

— Это хорошо, — Ацуму улыбается и приподнимается на локте. — Я поеду в Осаку после выпуска, хочу в MSBY попробовать попасть. А тут недалеко, можно даже посреди недели друг к другу ездить.

Кита замирает, широко открыв глаза, как будто не зная, что сказать. Ацуму немного пугается.

— Ты этого хочешь? — взволнованно спрашивает Кита.

— Да, — отвечает Ацуму и непонимающе хмурится: — Ты — нет?

— Хочу, просто… — Кита кусает нижнюю губу, а потом нерешительно улыбается: — Нет, ничего. Я буду рад, если мы будем ездить друг к другу.

Ацуму улыбается широко, и Кита целует его, притягивая к себе, Ацуму оказывается почти над ним. Ему хочется прижаться сильнее, вдавить Киту в футон, но он сдерживается и немного дрожит, когда Кита скользит по его губам языком. Ацуму приоткрывает рот, и поцелуй получается глубоким и сбивчивым, как будто они оба куда-то торопятся. Кита водит руками по спине, касается лопаток — это не новые ощущения, но все еще непривычные. Чтобы Ацуму кто-то так трогал. Все поверх одежды и футболок, Кита старается задать темп — ровный и неспешный, и Ацуму еле сдерживает себя. Ацуму исследует живот Киты — плоский и твердый, и футболка совершенно случайно задирается. И потом также совершенно случайно Ацуму касается его прохладного живота, чувствуя, как под ладонью сокращаются мышцы. И Кита вздрагивает всем телом и выгибается — его бедра касаются бедер Ацуму, и ощущение, что электрическая цепь замкнулась.

— Тихо, — Кита хрипит. — Медленнее.

Ацуму кивает, ведя носом по шее Киты, вдыхая его запах, ставший уже родным. Он целует, зализывает кожу и несильно кусает, не удержавшись. Кита выдыхает, и с воздухом вырывается явно давно подавляемый тихий нежный стон.

Ацуму тут же нависает над Китой; сам он не особенно сдерживается, когда Кита его целует. Бывает, мычит от удовольствия, или еще чего, но услышать такое от Киты — это редкость. Даже в темноте виден темный румянец на его щеках и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Кита прикрывает рот рукой и как будто безмолвно спрашивает: ну что?

А Ацуму внутренне ликует:

— Теперь этот звук записан у меня в сердце.

— Заткнись, — Кита закрывает лицо руками. — Пора спать, мы и так… Задержались.

— Ладно, — покорно соглашается Ацуму, хотя возбуждение такое, что ему, наверное, будет сложновато уснуть. Но он ложится рядом, едва касаясь плечом Киты

Комната, футон, одежда — все заполнено его присутствием. Его запахом, его атмосферой, характером. Это все успокаивает и убаюкивает Ацуму. Он находит под одеялом руку Киты и переплетает с ним пальцы; тот сжимает в ответ.

...И вот Ацуму наконец в финале национальных. Ради этого ему пришлось решать математические задачи перед тройкой унылых стариков — как хорошо, что Кита-сан оказался рядом и отдал свои результаты вместо его. Правда, потом ему пришлось уйти на трибуны, а на следующем этапе уже Осаму сумел сдержать на площадке какого-то демона, который их встретил в полуфинале. В принципе, Ацуму был слегка удивлен, но Осаму сказал, что потусторонние существа были не так давно внесены в волейбольный реестр, поэтому ничего сверхестественного в этом не было. А еще каждый матч они теперь играют в новом составе. Так и в финал он выходит на площадку вместе с Бокуто из Фукуродани (ничего, что он выпустился, выпускники тоже могут участвовать), Шоё-кун из Карасуно и Сакуса Киёми-кун из Итачиямы. Неплохой состав, думает Ацуму, они смогут победить. Тем более, эти трое могут превращаться в тройку монстров. Сакуса поворачивается к Ацуму, чтобы сказать ему что-то насчет пасов, но слов не разобрать, это скорее похоже на высокую трель…

Ацуму открывает глаза — в комнате до сих пор темно, только экран телефона горит синим светом и издает тот самый звук. Ацуму сразу же садится и нажимает ответить, даже не глядя, кто звонит:

— Алло, — шипит он.

— Цуму? — Осаму тут же выдыхает с облегчением. — Ты куда пропал?

Ацуму почему-то не может сдержать улыбки. Он, вроде, должен обижаться на Осаму, или еще что-то такое, но предыдущий вечер его успокоил, да и слышать обеспокоенный голос брата доставляет какое-то удовольствие.

— В подворотне сижу, — ехидно отвечает он. — Чтоб рожи твоей не видеть.

Воцаряется молчание на несколько долгих секунд:

— Скажи где ты, и я приду.

— Саму, я шучу, — Ацуму фыркает. Он оглядывается на половину Киты — тот лежит на боку, кажется, совершенно не встревоженный ночным звонком. — Я у Киты-сана.

— Козел, — выдыхает Осаму.

— Что, волновался за меня?

— Пошел ты.

Они опять молчат, но никто из них и не думает положить трубку, несмотря на то, что на часах уже два ночи. 

— Надо было раньше уйти из дома на ночь, — говорит, наконец, Ацуму. — Раз это заставило тебя заговорить со мной.

Обида вспыхивает, напоминая о себе.

— Ладно, я тоже козел еще тот, — кается Осаму. — Так не надо было делать.

— Блин, мне аж дышать легче стало, — Ацуму выдыхает. — Ты же завтра не возобновишь свой бойкот?

— Нет, — Осаму негромко смеется. — Ты, кстати, форму оставил дома, что делать будешь?

— Приеду пораньше, — Ацуму задумывается на секунду. — Слушай, а собери мне сумку.

— Ага, щас. Надо было раньше головой думать, — Осаму громко зевает. — Ладно, спать пора. Давай до завтра.

— Ага, пока.

Ацуму отключает телефон, поворачивается, чтобы устроиться под одеялом, и замечает устремленный на него взгляд Киты.

— Прости, я не хотел подслушивать, — Ацуму тянется поцеловать его, заспанного, с примятой от подушки челкой. — Помирились?

— Не знаю? — Ацуму так приятно и тепло лежать с Китой под одеялом. — По крайней мере, бойкот окончен.

— Значит, точно помиритесь, — улыбается Кита и гладит большим пальцем запястье Ацуму.

Будильник звонит, кажется, спустя пять минут после того, как они засыпают во второй раз. Ацуму негромко стонет из-за яркого света и слышит, как Кита отбрасывает одеяло и садится. Ацуму выглядывает, чтобы втайне последить за ним — у Киты смешно торчат волосы и ворот футболки сбился. На щеке вмятина от подушки, и глаза еще немного заспанные, как будто он двигается на одной силе воли. Ацуму вдруг хочется просто полежать с Китой еще несколько минут. Повинуясь этому порыву, он хватает его за рукав. Кита оглядывается:

— Десять лишних минут в кровати же ничего не решат? — голос Ацуму хриплый со сна.

Кита приподнимает брови. А потом ложится, прямо на Ацуму, прижимая всем своим весом, целует в нос, что весьма разочаровывающе.

— Вставай, — Кита тут же уходит в ванную, Ацуму не успевает его даже обнять. Зато он точно проснулся.

Когда они уже одеваются, Кита застревает у шкафа с зеркалом, разглядывая свое отражение. Ацуму впервые видит его таким, поэтому не может удержаться и подходит, чтобы посмотреть, что там не так.

Кита вытягивает шею немного, и Ацуму замечает небольшое красное пятно на коже. Кита задумчиво проводит по нему пальцем.

— Что это? — спрашивает Ацуму.

— Ты мне скажи, — невозмутимо произносит Кита, но уголки губ дергаются.

— Аллергия? — озадаченно говорит Ацуму.

— Да, — фыркает Кита. — Аллергия. На поцелуи.

Пока Ацуму соображает, Кита оттягивает и его ворот футболки — около ключицы обнаруживается похожее красное пятно.

— Оба аллергики, — заключает Кита.

— Кита-сан, — с нотками отчаяния просит Ацуму. — Извините.

— За что? — тут же удивляется он, пока они вместе идут на кухню. Рис уже сварился, Кита включает плиту, достает яйца и что-то, что осталось со вчерашнего ужина.

— За то, что оставил следы.

Кита режет овощи, скидывает их на разогретую сковороду, в другую разбивает яйца и быстро мешает палочками.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Кита, не поворачиваясь к Ацуму. — По крайней мере, мы квиты, — добавляет он чуть тише.

Ацуму чувствует, как его щеки горят. Он поднимается со стула и помогает Ките с посудой. И украдкой наблюдает за ним — на его губах играет улыбка. Остается только надеяться, что это утро доставляет ему такое же удовольствие, как и Ацуму.

— Я соберу тебе бенто, — говорит Кита, когда завтрак уже готов. Он ловко двигается, дело в руках спорится, за ним одно удовольствие наблюдать.

— Правда? — Ацуму улыбается и тянется обнять Киту, но потом вспоминает, что дома они не одни. — Давай.

Он хочет постоять, заглядывая Ките через плечо, но тот гонит его за стол.

— У меня будет бенто от Киты-сана, — довольно говорит Ацуму. Кита только закатывает глаза.

Приезжают к остановке они как раз вовремя, чтобы Ацуму успел дойти до дома и переодеться. Они сжимают на прощание руки — в переполненном людьми автобусе это не так уж и заметно. И Кита смотрит на него чуть дольше, чем обычно; от этого сердце заходится.

Дома на кухне его встречает заспанный Осаму.

— Доброе утро! — Ацуму с удовольствием говорит громче обычного.

— Заткнись, — раздраженно бросает ему Осаму, но радость Ацуму от этого не становится менее яркой. Пусть оскорбляет, главное разговаривает с ним. Да и вообще, ему ничто не может испортить настроение после такого прекрасного начала утра.

— Цуму, ты вернулся, — мама выходит в коридор, поправляя на себе пиджак. И ехидно замечает: — Смотри-ка, твой “друг” тебе бенто собрал.

Ацуму краснеет, а Осаму, кажется, давится чаем от смеха:

— Да ну, себе готовил и мне собрал, что такого?

— Ты уже взрослый, так что… — продолжает она почти игривым тоном.

— Не надо, Наоко, — спасает Ацуму папа. Он даже не смотрит в их сторону, складывает бумаги в свой портфель. Щелкнув замком, он наконец поворачивается к Ацуму и Осаму: — Когда отборочные?

— Через две недели, — отвечает Осаму.

Папа кивает, это дежурный вопрос, на матчи они редко попадают еще со средней школы.

— Не запускайте учебу, — наставляет он, прощается и уходит за порог. Мама вскоре уходит за ним.

Ацуму и Осаму переглядываются в воцарившейся тишине. Осаму пожимает плечами и кивком указывает на часы — им стоит поторопиться.

Они оба не особенно выспались в этот день; выходят из дома и молчат до самой остановки — берегут силы. Но теперь это не гнетет. Осаму широко и сладко зевает, когда они оказываются в школе и, кажется, почти отрубается на скамейке, когда переобувается.

— Не спи, — Ацуму треплет его за плечо и замечает, что за ними наблюдают.

Суна улыбается немного насмешливо:

— Помирились, — и щурится.

— Как мило, — Осаму давится еще одним зевком, — что ты переживал.

— Мне пришлось разговаривать с Ацуму гораздо больше, чем я привык, — отвечает Суна. — Как тут не переживать за братские отношения?

— Ой, еще пожалуйся на меня, — тут же надувается Ацуму.

— Нет-нет, я могу только посочувствовать Осаму, — гнет свое Суна, — я с тобой общался неполную неделю, а он с этим всю жизнь имеет дело.

Ацуму хочет возмутиться, но фраза, сказанная Суной, вызывает улыбку у Осаму, и раздражение тут же пропадает. А еще он вспоминает про утренние сборы и про бенто, и мир кажется гораздо светлее.

Когда наступает время обеденного перерыва, Ацуму первым делом идет к классу Осаму и с порога наблюдает, как тот складывает тетради и учебник в сумку, достав небольшую коробку с домашней едой. Он о чем-то говорит с одноклассником, но ничего не слышно, да и плевать.

— Эй, — зовет его Ацуму. — Саму!

Больше ничего и говорить не нужно — Осаму подхватывает свой сверток и выходит в коридор к Ацуму. Они идут на пожарную лестницу — подниматься на крышу смысла нет, она все равно заперта, но устроиться на широком подоконнике можно. Окна выходят во внутренний дворик, кто-то успевает бросать бейсбольный мяч во время перерыва. Ацуму подтягивается и садится спиной к окну. Осаму остается стоять, облокачивается на подоконник, растекаясь по нему, и опять зевает.

— Только не говори, что у тебя аппетита нет, — произносит Ацуму. — А то я подумаю, что ты помирать собрался.

— Да я почти все съел, — Осаму открывает коробку, и там и вправду осталось совсем немного риса и один рулет омлета. — Надо было и твою коробку взять с собой.

— Как в тебя влезает!

— Когда я хочу спать, я много ем, — невозмутимо отвечает Осаму и засовывает в рот омлет.

Ацуму разворачивает свое бенто, и у Осаму даже взгляд оживает.

— Кита-сан был бы отличной женой, — за что немедленно получает в лоб.

Ацуму колеблется несколько мгновений, но все же пододвигает коробку к Осаму.

— Только не наглей, — предупреждает его Ацуму.

Осаму несколько секунд пялится молча, как будто не может решить: съязвить или еще как ответить. Но потом просто аккуратно берет всего понемногу.

— Спасибо.

Вот теперь молчание становится неловким. Ацуму даже кажется, что он краснеет.

— Слушай, — заговаривает Ацуму первым. Слова даются с трудом, ему совсем не хочется об этом говорить, но в то же время? Это же Осаму. — Ну, — нормальные фразы не идут на ум. — Еда так еда.

Осаму даже перестает жевать, так и замирает с набитой рисом щекой:

— Спасибо, что разрешил.

— Да ну, блин, — Ацуму выдыхает. — Я не считаю себя неправым до сих пор! У меня были причины.

— Какие же? — флегматично интересуется Осаму.

Ацуму очень хочет сказать правду, чтобы при этом не выглядеть нытиком. Но как ни пытается — все равно получается как будто жалуется.

— Волейбол нас объединял, — говорит Ацуму.

— Нас объединяет то, что мы братья, а потом уже все остальное, — с лицом человека, умудренного опытом, отвечает Осаму.

— У тебя разве нет ощущения, что мы как будто разделены? — продолжает Ацуму. — Раньше мы были вместе, а теперь я один против мира.

Осаму нервно ведет плечами:

— Есть такое, — он ковыряется носком кроссовка в полу и очень внимательно за этим следит. — Но это не из-за того, что я не пошел в волейбол. Мне кажется, что это чувство неизбежно. Поэтому люди учатся общаться друг с другом. Потому что не хватает уже просто жить в одной комнате, чтобы… Ну знаешь. Ощущать связь?

Ацуму кивает. Он отворачивается к окну, смотрит, как первогодки перебрасывают мяч, и собирается с мыслями. Если так подумать, то Осаму и вправду с тех пор, как заявил о своем решении, стал к Ацуму добрее. Он этого раньше как-то не замечал.

— А потом еще Кита, — внезапно нарушает тишину Осаму.

— При чем здесь Кита-сан? — удивляется Ацуму.

— С одной стороны, я понимал, что мое место никто не отнимет, но в то же время, пусть он даже наш семпай, но ты его все равно знаешь меньше меня. И ради него ты так старался.

Ацуму прижимает руки к груди:

— Боже, Осаму. Как мило. Ты ревнуешь.

— Замолкни.

— Да ладно, — Ацуму соскальзывает с подоконника и говорит как бы невзначай: — До сих пор не могу поверить, что какая-то девчонка будет иногда иметь преимущество передо мной.

Осаму хмыкает. Ацуму замечает еще вот что: Осаму улыбается теперь немного чаще.

— Эй, Саму, — окликает его Ацуму, прежде чем разойтись по классам. — Знаешь, тебе нужно стать очень крутым поваром.

— Да? — с вызовом усмехается Осаму.

— Да, потому что я собираюсь быть в Олимпийской сборной, а это ну минимум звезда этого…

— Мишлена? — Осаму улыбается уже шире. — Не беспокойся, я уступать точно не собираюсь.

Раздается звонок, и они теряются в толпе одноклассников. Ацуму не может перестать улыбаться.


	7. Везение

**Кита Шинске:**  
Ты хорошо позавтракал? ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

 **Ацуму:**  
ты что моя мама

 **Ацуму:**  
в смысле

 **Ацуму:**  
конечно

 **Ацуму:**  
извини

 **Ацуму:**  
мне очень приятно просто я смутился

 **Кита Шинске:**  
(눈_눈)

 **Ацуму:**  
похож на тебя хахаха  
 **  
Кита Шинске:**  
Вообще-то я хотел просто пожелать тебе удачи.

 **Ацуму:**  
ты слишком любишь со мной разговаривать в этом весь секрет ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Что ж, так оно и есть (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

 **Кита Шинске:**  
Надеюсь, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, и вы постараетесь. Пусть финал пройдет хорошо.

 **Ацуму:**  
спасибо!

 **Ацуму:**  
буду стараться

 **Кита Шинске:**  
(*¯ ³¯*)♡

— Ты мне мешаешь спать, — Суна замахивается на него дорожной подушкой, но не достает и тяжело опускает руку, как будто его вмиг покинули все силы.

— Ты сидишь через проход, как я тебе мешаю? — Ацуму пытается устроиться поудобнее, сползает по креслу, но колени тут же упираются в то, что перед ним.

— Ацуму-сан, не толкайтесь, — говорит Андо еле слышно.

— Тык-тык-тык, — изображает Суна звук печатающегося сообщения. — Это кого угодно выбесит.

— А ты храпишь, — не остается в долгу Ацуму.

— Почему я должен делать замечание капитану? — голос тренера Ооми прерывает их спор. — Успокойтесь и езжайте в тишине, сконцентрируйтесь лучше на матче.

— Простите, тренер, — Ацуму подавляет смущение и поворачивается к Суне: — Вот, тренер сказал тебе заткнуться.

— Ах ты, — он тянется ногой через проход, чтобы его пнуть, и они пихают друг друга, пока Гинджима со стороны Суны и Осаму со стороны Ацуму не останавливают их.

— Тренер сказал ехать в тишине, — Осаму в поднятой маске для сна с мордой Сквиртла выглядит нелепо и смешно. У Ацуму похожая, но там Чармандер. — Когда вы успели с Суной так подружиться?

— О, — тянет Ацуму. — Это долгая история.

— Мы не друзья, — бесстрастно отвечает Суна.

— Он находится в стадии отрицания, — Ацуму не может удержаться от улыбки. — Ничего, скоро это пройдет.

Суна надевает наушники и больше в диалог не вступает. Осаму выжидательно смотрит на Ацуму.

— Что тебе не нравится?

— Я просто удивлен, — Осаму пожимает плечами.

— Мы в одной команде, рано или поздно это бы случилось, — Ацуму заглядывает в смартфон, чтобы проверить, нет ли новых сообщений.

— С любым другим да, — Осаму натягивает маску обратно на глаза. — Но не с тобой.

— Бесишь, — говорит Ацуму скорее себе под нос.

Чем ближе они к стадиону, тем больше волнение дает о себе знать. Это не тревога, только предвкушение.

Как только они оказываются в зале, их окликает знакомый голос. Облокачиваясь на перила, там стоят Акаги, Аран и Кита. Акаги им активно машет руками, указывая на Киту, а тот расслабленно смеется. Ацуму чувствует укол ревности, что тот так легко общается еще с кем-то, кроме него, но одергивает себя.

В следующее мгновение он заливается краской. Как и Осаму. В руках у Киты вееры, на одном имя Осаму, на другом Ацуму. Они еще и украшены какими-то розовыми ленточками и блестящими бумажками. Суна булькает и взрывается смехом.

— Где ты это взял? — первым не выдерживает Осаму. Кита наклоняется и подставляет веер к уху, как бы говоря “не слышу”. Осаму повторяет громче: — Где взял?

Кита вместо того, чтобы кричать, достает телефон и набирает сообщение. Ацуму в ту же секунду получает уведомление:

— Он говорит, что какая-то старшеклассница продавала их на входе, о боже.

— Вам надо зарегистрировать ваши имена как торговую марку, а то люди уже начинают наживаться, — еле отсмеявшись, говорит Суна.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы Кита-сан и меня поддерживал, — Гинджима подходит почти неслышно и машет семпаям в ответ. Те радостно улыбаются.

Кита выглядит чрезвычайно довольным собой — не улыбается, просто сияет. Еще когда они учились, Ацуму замечал эти легкие перемены в его настроении. 

— Он и так всех поддерживает, — отмахивается Осаму, и они идут к раздевалкам. — Это все Ацуму виноват.

— Ни в чем я не виноват.

— Ага, конечно, — Осаму сбрасывает спортивные штаны с какой-то злостью и понижает голос до шепота: — Это он сделал, чтобы тебя подразнить.

— Ой, еще скажи, что тебе неприятно, что он так нас поддерживает, — Ацуму облокачивается на стену, переодевая кроссовки.

— Нет! — Осаму краснеет пуще прежнего. — Просто, знаешь, смущает, вот и все.

Ацуму негромко смеется: у него-то настроение замечательное.

Матч сложный, по-другому и быть не может. Они и в прошлом году играли с этой командой в финале: у тех мощные блоки. Не дотягивают до Каомомедая в своей технике, зато силы не занимать. Уже к концу второго сета Суна выглядит раздраженным, хоть и все еще приносит много очков Инаризаки. Они с Андо оказываются неплохой командой, мгновенно реагируя на нападение. Во время смены сторон перед четвертым сетом даже Осаму говорит, что было бы неплохо, если бы их противники побыстрее сдались.

Ацуму в это время бросает взгляд на зрительские трибуны, и Кита сразу замечает и машет веером. Ацуму закатывает глаза и жестом просит их убрать — Кита в ответ машет только активнее.

— Боже, отвратительно, — комментирует Осаму.

— Не завидуй.

К пятому сету они приступают со счетом 2:2.

— Если вы проиграете, то сильно меня разочаруете, — говорит Ацуму, протягивая кулак в центр круга.

Суна и Осаму синхронно кривятся, Гинджима, видимо, подражая Ките, смотрит на него строго и с осуждением.

— Можно мне прямо сейчас уйти из команды? — интересуется Андо, уже потерявший всякий страх перед Ацуму.

— Забейте на этого придурка, — за это Осаму тут же получает слабый пинок от Ацуму. — Остался последний сет, давайте постараемся. Мы на площадке уже не впервые, и мы умеем играть хорошо. Так что это не должно быть большой проблемой.

— Если замечу, что кто-то из вас халявит, то вы будете дежурить месяц, — вставляет Ацуму.

— Очень воодушевляюще, лучше б молчал, — говорит Суна и встает на площадку.

Пятый сет они все-таки берут. Когда финальный мяч ударяется о площадку с другой стороны, Суна падает как подкошенный там же, где и стоял. Да и Ацуму наваливается на Осаму без стеснения — настолько эта игра его вымотала. Андо, кажется, рад больше всех, и неудивительно: это будут его первые национальные.

— Всем по рамену, — восклицает Ацуму в раздевалке.

— Кого ты пытаешься впечатлить? Нас тренер наверняка поведет в кафе, — говорит Осаму.

— Ну, мы можем пойти туда, когда начнутся тренировки. В любом случае, это за мной.

— Ты разоришься, — отвечает Суна.

Ацуму всплескивает руками:

— Я пытаюсь быть хорошим капитаном, хочу угостить основной состав команды, чего вы сопротивляетесь моей доброте?!

Андо неумело скрывает смех за кашлем, и Ацуму переводит возмущенный взгляд на него:

— Что тебя так насмешило?

— Мия Ацуму и доброта, — заступается за младшего Суна. — Это вообще лучшая шутка за последнее время.

Болтовня и споры не прекращаются, даже когда они выходят из раздевалки. Ацуму с небольшой досадой вспоминает, как это было при Ките — хватало лишь его взгляда, чтобы вся команда притихла, и никогда его решения особенно не оспаривали. Но долго печалиться об этом совсем не выходит — Ацуму нравится и нынешний состав. Чтобы они ни говорили здесь, на площадке все подчиняются именно его решениям. От этой мысли даже ухмылку сдержать не получается; и пускай Суна говорит, что у него выражения лица тупое.

— Отличная игра! — Акаги немного подпрыгивает, как всегда энергичный, и в приветствии машет им рукой.

Остальные семпаи стоят чуть позади. Оомими, которого Ацуму не заметил на трибунах, возвышается надо всеми башней и с легкой улыбкой говорит о чем-то с Китой. Ацуму от этого как кипятком изнутри обдает. Осаму шарахается от него сначала, а потом треплет его плечо:

— Сделай лицо попроще, — и первым делает шаг навстречу выпускникам.

Суна, Гинджима и сам Ацуму подтягиваются следом.

— Я видел только последние три сета, но у вас сильная команда, — хвалит Оомими.

— С таким-то капитаном! — Акаги смеется. — Если бы их команда была слабой, он бы им жизни не дал.

Все подхватывают его смех, Ацуму лишь закатывает глаза. Гинджима и Суна расспрашивают семпаев о том, как им живется после выпуска. Ацуму не особенно их слушает, он умирает от дурацкого желания, чтобы Кита посмотрел прямо на него. Он готов встать перед ним, чтобы заслонить обзор на всех остальных. Но Кита бросает лишь несколько коротких взглядов на него из-под ресниц, как будто боится смотреть дольше секунды.

Осаму негромко сопит, и Ацуму наконец отвлекается от Киты, поворачиваясь к брату. Тот мрачно засовывает телефон в карман спортивных штанов.

— Ты чего?

— Карасуно проиграли в финале, — отвечает Осаму.

Смысл сказанного не сразу доходит до Ацуму.

— Вот же черт! — в сердцах он топает ногой, привлекая к себе внимание. Но его это не особенно заботит. Сейчас он продумывает, как бы поскорее отправиться в Мияги, чтобы серьезно поговорить с Тобио, потому что: — Какого черта? Они должны были проиграть нам! На национальных. А не какой-то своей местной команде. Кому они там проиграли?

Осаму нехотя лезет в карман обратно за телефоном:

— Старшая Датеко, — бесцветно сообщает он, пожимая плечами.

— Что, национальные сразу потеряли смысл? — Кита легко улыбается, и это немного остужает пыл Ацуму. — Хочешь отдать свою победу?

— Вот уж нет! — поймав его взгляд, Ацуму уже не может отвернуться. — Просто, знаешь, они должны быть слабее нас, а не каких-то других команд.

Суна где-то сбоку негромко крякает и тут же закрывает рот ладонью, не переставая смотреть на Киту и Ацуму.

— Я э-э-э. Просто, — Суна пятится от них спиной вперед и, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, обращается с каким-то вопросом к Арану.

— Чего это с ним? — Кита негромко смеется.

— Думаю, он просто в шоке, — Ацуму ухмыляется. Он делает шаг к Ките и чуть склоняется. Тот шарахается, как и всегда в людном месте, и Ацуму с трудом подавляет порыв притянуть его к себе обратно. На грани шепота он говорит: — Завтра все в силе?

— Боже, Ацуму, да. Мы же это только вчера обсуждали, — отвечает ему в тон Кита и отворачивается, как будто его внимание привлек кто-то другой. Ацуму нехотя отступает и показывает язык Суне, который опять пялится на них. 

Кита озабоченно рассматривает Осаму, который стоит до сих пор хмурый и тихий:

— Не знал, что тебе тоже так хочется победить Карасуно, — удивляется он.

Осаму пожимает плечами, выглядит при этом так, как будто у него всю волю к жизни забрали. Ацуму поджимает губы. Он колеблется пару мгновений, но все-таки подскакивает к нему и взъерошивает Осаму волосы обеими руками.

— Эй! — Осаму пытается увернуться, но все тщетно, и Ацуму ловит его в захват.

— А после того, как мы победим на национальных, было бы круто съездить в лагерь спортивный, да, Саму? — Ацуму, кажется, говорит громко, будто стараясь перекричать их возню.

— Чего? Отпусти меня, — Осаму довольно ощутимо заезжает Ацуму по плечу, но это не ослабляет его хватки.

— В Токио, например.

— Мы из другой префектуры, зачем мы там…

— А Карасуно ездили в спортивный лагерь в Токио прошлым летом, — он наконец отпускает Осаму. У него смешно торчат волосы в разные стороны. — Так что чего бы не сесть к ним на хвост?

Осаму, кажется, не может поверить в то, что слышит, но тут как раз тренер зовет их на весь холл. Ацуму прощается с семпаями и опять смотрит на Киту чуть дольше, чем позволяют приличия. Если честно, он немного разочарован, ему хотелось, как в каких-нибудь романтичных фильмах, пообниматься с Китой в углу спортивного комплекса. Может, зимой удастся. Это его несколько приободряет, так что в автобусе он уже в хорошем настроении.

Ацуму чуть ли не подпрыгивает в кресле от радостного нетерпения, слишком уж день вышел крутым, за исключением проигрыша Карасуно. А Осаму все еще сидит и дуется.

— Саму.

— Чего, Цуму, — Осаму с большим интересом залипает на свои колени. — Думаешь, нас возьмут в лагерь?

— Конечно, — отмахивается Ацуму. — Наш тренер позвонит тренеру Карасуно. Кто откажется потренироваться с нами? Да и там, вроде, неплохие школы. Я бы, конечно, предпочел спортивный лагерь с Итачиямой или Каомомедаем, но Фукуродани тоже крутые. Хотя там нет Бокуто теперь. Но зато в Карасуно эти раздражающие второгодки.

Осаму хмыкает себе под нос и улыбается.

— Спасибо.

— Чего “спасибо”? — Ацуму отворачивается. — За что спасибо-то? Для команды хорошая тренировка, — он перетягивается через проход и стаскивает с Суны маску для сна, за что получает полный ненависти взгляд. — Ты бы поехал в лагерь с Карасуно?

— Пошел нахрен, — он отталкивает Ацуму. — Поехал бы. Отвечая на твой вопрос. Но если ты меня еще раз разбудишь, то я… не знаю, что сделаю, но тебе будет неприятно.

Суна надевает обратно маску и, кажется, засыпает в то же мгновение.

— Вот! Видишь, — Ацуму указывает на него, чувствуя, что идет красными пятнами.

— Все равно спасибо, — фыркает Осаму и, отвернувшись к окну, тыкает его в плечо кулаком.

***  
С Китой на следующий день Ацуму встречается в центре. Как только Ацуму выходит из метро, он озирается по сторонам — наступившее лето преобразило давно знакомые улицы. Он останавливается на секунду рядом с кафе, куда они как-то весной ходили с Осаму и Суной, смотрит на вывеску с летним меню — обещают холодный персиковый чай. Можно будет зайти сюда с Китой — или, может, у него будут другие идеи.

Кита приходит на назначенное место чуть позже, чем Ацуму, и закатывает глаза:

— Не надо так злорадствовать.

— Я не злорадствую, — Ацуму тянется к локтю Киты, но отдергивает руку, вспомнив, где они находятся. Странно все-таки не касаться его, когда это уже кажется абсолютно естественным. Ацуму манит Киту за собой в сторону небольшого торгового центра, где не так давно открылась какая-то ярмарка.

Кита улыбается в обычной мягкой манере — легко приподнятые уголки губ, зато лицо сразу светлеет — рассказывает о том, как прошел его день. Они поднимаются на эскалаторах на второй этаж здания: Ацуму становится на ступеньку выше и поворачивается лицом к Ките.

— Ты такой миниатюрный.

Кита в ответ хмыкает:

— Зато сильный, — одну ногу он ставит на ступеньку выше и джинсы довольно плотно обтягивают его бедро и колено. Ацуму сжимает зубы и прячет руку в свой задний карман от греха подальше. — Руки у меня мускулистые. Хочешь потрогать?

Звучит как ужасная провокация. Ацуму краснеет, но не поддается.

Ярмарка дает о себе знать, еще когда они поднимаются — из динамиков доносится музыка, и воздух становится с каждым шагом все слаще. В красочных палатках продают самодельные украшения и сладости — карамель делают прямо здесь, оттого и пахнет так вкусно; кругом старые книги, посуда, одежда. Кита оглядывается с любопытством, брови так и ползут вверх. Тогда Ацуму и замечает:

— Ты подстригся!

— Ага, — Кита выдыхает и приглаживает короткую челку. — Как тебе?

Кита впервые спрашивает что-то такое, и слова готовы вырваться в безобразном потоке.

— Очень красиво, — Ацуму пользуется тем, что вокруг много людей, и подходит к Ките ближе. — Ты сам по себе красивый…

— Ацуму, — Кита, наверное, хотел звучать строго — получается сипло и на выдохе. Он краснеет аж до шеи.

— А еще тебя удобно будет целовать в лоб, — понижая голос, говорит Ацуму, наклонившись к Ките.

Кита открывает рот, чтобы как-то возразить, потом закрывает. Смотрит сердито и краснея, а уголки губ дрожат, будто он всеми силами сдерживается. И все-таки улыбается широко и смущенно.

Ацуму ловит каждое его движение.

— Ты ужасен, — Кита качает головой и легко сжимает ладонь Ацуму в своей.

На ярмарке тут и там дают попробовать что-нибудь бесплатно, поэтому Ацуму по большей части залипает рядом с такими тарелками, пока Кита ищет подарок бабушке. Она уехала на отдых вместе с подругами-картежницами, рассказывает Кита, собираются путешествовать по стране.

— Оставь что-нибудь другим посетителям, — говорит Кита, заметив, как тот набивает рот.

— Я проголодался.

— Не удивлен, — Кита просит завернуть в бумажный пакет шелковый платок. — Вы с Осаму всегда ели все, что не приколочено.

Ацуму хватает еще одну шпажку с сыром и идет за Китой к выходу.

— Мы растущие организмы.

— Я знаю, — Кита усмехается. — Ты не сильно перебил себе аппетит? Может, зайдем в кафе?

В этот раз они сидят по одну сторону стола. В кафе удобные диваны — Ацуму откладывает на подоконник подушку, разделяющую их с Китой. Кита немного наваливается на него, и они вместе листают страницы меню. От одного взгляда на фотографии слюна скапливается во рту. Кита смеется над его бурчащим животом. Цепляется ногой за ногу Ацуму, и он вздрагивает, кончики пальцев покалывает от желания потрогать, а лучше крепко обнять и поцеловать. Это так ярко вспыхивает у Ацуму в голове, и вспоминается, как он ночевал у Киты две недели назад — в один миг обдает жаром. Ацуму наклоняется чуть ближе и улыбается, они негромко обсуждают то или иное блюдо, и Кита изредка фыркает от смеха.

Разговор течет легко: то они рассказывают о каких-то недавних событиях, то погружаются в уютное для обоих молчание. В такие моменты Кита ловит руку Ацуму под столом и несильно сжимает ее.

— Поедем после ко мне? — уточняет Кита, когда им приносят то, что они заказали.

— Ну, мы же договорились об этом, вроде, — Ацуму возвращает вчерашнюю фразу Киты. — Я с собой даже зубную щетку взял, так что уже не отвертеться.

Автобус приходит полупустой, поэтому они с Китой занимают места в самом его конце. Кита смотрит в окно, и Ацуму не может не смотреть на то, как его подсвечивает вечернее солнце. Он отмечает, что у Киты появился легкий загар на шее и на носу редкие веснушки — видимо, он все чаще работает в саду. На вопрос Кита живо отвечает: да, так и есть. Рассказывает о том, что они посадили в этом году с бабушкой и как он ухаживает за многолетними цветами у себя во дворе. Ацуму внимательно слушает. Наверное, думает он, от любого другого человека эти рассказы показались бы скучными, но Кита не “любой”.

Ацуму жадный. Он и сам про себя это прекрасно знает. И когда он влюбляется, его жадность становится почти невыносимой. Каждый рассказ Киты становится хоть немного, но его собственностью, так же как и еле заметные жесты — то как Кита поправляет челку, задумавшись, или морщит нос, широко улыбаясь. Его размеренный шаг, прямая спина. Серые и голубые оттенки в одежде. Потрепанная книга, которую он не вынимает уже вторую неделю из сумки. Утренние сообщения, негромкий смех, неожиданные шутки. Ацуму складывает все эти мелочи у себя в голове — из этого состоит образ Киты.

Когда Кита говорит, что им нужно еще зайти в магазин, то Ацуму чуть не стонет — так ему хочется уже оказаться где-нибудь наедине. Кита взглядом призывает его к терпению, и Ацуму совсем передумывает спорить.

— Это займет не так много времени, — обещает Кита, заходя в комбини.

— Шин-чан, — приветствует его как обычно хозяин магазина.

— Шин-чан, — себе под нос повторяет Ацуму.

— Не называй меня так, — без какого-то особенного выражения говорит Кита. — Это детское прозвище.

— Шинске-сан? — следуя за ним, спрашивает Ацуму.

Он видит только спину Киты, но все равно заметно, как у того краснеют уши.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — он бросает взгляд через плечо.

Ацуму этот взгляд отчего-то словно бьет под дых. 

Как только они переступают порог дома, Ацуму крепко обнимает Киту со спины, зарываясь носом в шею.

— А...Ацуму, — Кита сначала напрягается под руками, замирая, как будто не решаясь что-то предпринять. Но после запускает пятерню в волосы Ацуму и легко треплет его. — Давай разуемся.

Ацуму повинуется. Его даже немного шатает от нетерпения, поэтому он слишком долго возится со шнурками на кроссовках. Кита подхватывает закуски, которые они купили в комбини, и манит за собой в ванную комнату. Ацуму в который раз проходит по этому коридору, но теперь не озирается по сторонам. Только под надзором Киты он как следует моет руки, а так бы наверняка не сдержался и просто сполоснул.

— Ты вообще не умеешь сдерживаться? — усмехается Кита и кладет руку ему на поясницу. Кажется, это должен быть успокаивающий жест, но он не помогает совсем: Ацуму вздрагивает, и вся кожа зудит от желания, чтобы прикосновений было больше.

— Я держался весь день, ты не можешь говорить, что я плохо сдерживаюсь.

Кита берет его за руку, ведет за собой в комнату и первым обнимает его за шею. Ацуму с трудом пытается выровнять дыхание, но получается плохо. Кита разглядывает его губы и, будто одергивая себя, смотрит Ацуму в глаза. А потом опять на губы.

Поцелуй чувствуется как прыжок в воду. Ацуму даже не нужно притягивать Киту к себе — он сам прислоняется к нему, вжимая в дверь. Первые поцелуи суматошные, они пару раз стукаются зубами, оттого все кажется неловким. Но Кита легко гладит Ацуму по щеке, они соприкасаются лбами и недолго стоят, переводя дыхание. Следующий поцелуй медленнее, глубже, и Ацуму дрожит от желания чего-то большего.

— Я, — выдыхает Ацуму, особенно не понимая, что хотел сказать. Одежда мешает, определенно мешает, и Ацуму дергает футболку Киты, но останавливается. — Можно я дотронусь?

Кита удивленно распахивает глаза, а потом кивает. Его румянец с щек перетекает на шею, когда Ацуму задирает его футболку и ладонью ведет по его ребрам и животу.

— Может достанем футон? — хрипло говорит Кита. 

— А не рано? — времени нет еще даже восьми, и Ацуму немного озадачен.

Уголки губ Киты вздрагивают:

— Мы не будем ложиться спать.

— А-а-а, — тянет Ацуму и тут же выдыхает. — О-о-о.

Кита коротко смеется и обнимает Ацуму за талию. Он смотрит чуть снизу вверх из-за их небольшой разницы в росте, и улыбка у него лукавая.

— Нам придется раздеться.

— Раздеться, — эхом повторяет Ацуму.

— Конечно, мы же не будем ложиться в постель в уличной одежде, — как само собой разумеющееся поясняет Кита.

— Да, и вправду, — низ живота и лицо одновременно обдает жаром. — Твоя логика, как и всегда, весьма беспощадна, Кита-сан. А мы, — Ацуму опять тянет футболку Киты, — сначала разденемся или разложим футон?

— Сначала футон, — Кита что-то делает, какое-то движение, может, ноги выпрямляет или становится на мыски, но все так же тесно льнет к нему и скользит руками вдоль тела, выбивая из Ацуму негромкий стон.

Ацуму прикрывает глаза и оттого не видит, как Кита отлипает от него, просто чувствует потерю тепла. Он моргает, пытаясь отогнать возбуждение, и делает глубокий вдох. Кита как раз уже начал раскладывать свой футон.

— А можно я тебя раздену после? — поражаясь своей смелости, спрашивает Ацуму. Он становится на колени рядом с Китой, помогая.

— Можно, — отвечает Кита, расправляя простыни. — Если тебе так хочется. И если… — он намеренно держит паузу и опять улыбается так, как будто что-то задумал.

— Если что?

— Если, конечно, ты позволишь мне тебя раздеть.

Ацуму передает Ките из шкафа подушку. Гостевой футон так и остается лежать на полке. Ацуму замирает перед Китой. Возбуждение все еще звенит во всем теле, но уже не так оглушающе, и можно целоваться без опаски.

— Кто кого будет первым раздевать? — Ацуму рассматривает Киту, пока тот рассматривает свои собственные руки. — Решим на камень-ножницы-бумага?

Кита давится смехом:

— Я могу начать или уступить тебе, как хочешь, — таким же тоном в магазине он предлагал Ацуму персиковую или виноградную газировку.

— Начни, конечно, ты же старший, — Ацуму облизывает губы. — А я уже буду перенимать опыт.

— Опыт, — Кита фыркает вновь. Он подползает к Ацуму поближе и садится на его бедра лицом к лицу.

Ацуму сглатывает. Тяжесть Киты ощущается приятно, Ацуму хочется просто обнять его и просидеть так еще кучу времени. Кита же поднимает его футболку — руки у него горячие, небольшие и удивительно мягкие. Ацуму на секунду задумывается о том, как эти руки ощущаются на коже, но тут же забывает обо всем — футболку Кита снимает, аккуратно складывает ее сбоку, а потом обнимает Ацуму, вовлекая в поцелуй.

— Ты красивый, — негромко шепчет Кита ему в губы.

— Это ты меня еще без футболки не видел… А нет, — Кита отстраняется с негромким вздохом. Ацуму понимает, что его немного заносит, но он просто не в силах удержаться. — Видел. Точно…

— Ацуму, — голос Киты звучит спокойно и ровно. — Если ты сильно нервничаешь, то мы можем просто как и всегда посмотреть фильмы. Это же необязательно.

— Нет, я нервничаю, но это хорошее волнение. Как перед матчем? — Ацуму притягивает Киту обратно, утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Кита перебирает его волосы на затылке. Это так успокаивает. — И мне хочется. Если честно, очень сильно.

Ацуму снимает футболку с Киты, не дожидаясь своей очереди, и сразу наклоняется, целует его ключицы, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как румянец опять перетекает на плечи Киты и его дыхание сбивается. Ацуму прижимает ладонь к его животу, и губы сами растягиваются в улыбке от того, какой она большой кажется по сравнению с узким торсом Киты. Он пытается обхватить его талию, но ничего не получается, а под пальцами он чувствует твердые мышцы. Это, кажется, срывает предохранители Ацуму, и он опрокидывает Киту на футон, нависая над ним. Кита выдыхает его имя и тянется за поцелуем, скользит языком в рот. Его бедра дергаются, и Ацуму осознает, что Кита так же разгорячен, как и он сам.

Ацуму толком и не помнит, как они избавились от джинсов, оставшись только в белье. Он как будто ненадолго отключается, все эти ненужные движения тут же испаряются из памяти, остается только Кита, вылизывающий его живот. Он гладит внутреннюю сторону бедра Ацуму — он сам себя там особенно не трогает и даже представить не мог, что там все такое чувствительное. Ацуму приподнимается на локтях, недолго наблюдает и совершенно не верит своим глазам. Все вообще кажется нереальным.

Он подтягивает Киту к себе — то, что тот, раскрасневшийся, вытворяет, конечно, очень приятно, но Ацуму хочет обниматься и целоваться. Кита улыбается в поцелуе, гладит его по волосам и придерживает за подбородок — настолько нежно и трепетно, Ацуму был бы готов так провести вечность. Бедра Киты трутся о его бедра, это так сладко и невыносимо одновременно. Ацуму откидывает голову на подушку не в силах сдержать стон, и Кита прижимается губами к его шее.

Укус.

Не сильный, Кита сжимает зубы и тут же зализывает это место. Но Ацуму так переполнен ощущениями, что чуть не кончает из-за этого. Перед глазами на мгновение вспыхивает белая пелена. Ацуму чувствует улыбку Киты щекой, пока сам пытается привести в норму дыхание.

Кита обхватывает руками его лицо:

— Я не удивлюсь, если тебя слышат и соседи, — он еще умудряется смеяться, пока Ацуму тут изнемогает от желания.

— Извини? — ни капли не извиняющимся тоном говорит Ацуму и хмурится. — Кита-сан, сделай что-нибудь.

Кита целует его в губы:

— Как только ты вежливо попросишь — конечно.

Ацуму сгибает колени, подталкивает Киту к себе чуть повыше и прихватывает его мочку уха.

То, что у Киты уши такие чувствительные, было бы даже смешно, если бы Ацуму не был на взводе. Кита негромко стонет и вцепляется в волосы Ацуму. Приподнимается, стягивает с себя и Ацуму белье. Кита вжимается бедрами, и от этого по телу Ацуму проходит небольшая волна дрожи. А потом Кита обхватывает их члены, проводит рукой, чуть надавливая, и Ацуму задыхается от яркости ощущений.

Им нужно всего ничего, чтобы дойти до пика. Ацуму чувствует, как Кита дергается, низкий стон сквозь закушенную губу, и его теплая сперма заливает живот Ацуму. Сам он кончает следом, крепко зажмурившись до ярких вспышек под веками.

Тело после оргазма становится таким тяжелым, почти неподъемным. Ацуму хочется сразу закрыть глаза и уснуть, но Кита треплет его за щеку. Он улыбается, расслабленный и раскрасневшийся, и негромко говорит, что им нужно пойти в ванную.

— Завтра, — хмурится Ацуму.

В ответ он получает тяжелый взгляд и приподнятую бровь. И как Ацуму мог забыть, с кем он имеет дело?

После, переодевшись в свежую мягкую домашнюю одежду, он укладывается на гостевой футон. Форточка приоткрыта, Кита уходит в душ, и Ацуму сладко зевает. Он ненадолго все-таки отключается и просыпается только для того, чтобы подтянуть Киту к себе. У него влажные волосы, и от них пахнет шампунем, они щекочут нос, но Ацуму даже не думает отодвигаться. Тепло Киты, летний воздух — все это убаюкивает Ацуму, наводя дрему. Он уже проваливается в темноту, когда слышит, как Кита произносит:

— Боги следят за нами.

Фраза сказана еле слышным шепотом, но они так близко сейчас друг к другу, что Ацуму отчетливо слышит каждое слово. Сон как рукой снимает, и он приподнимается на локте.

— Что?

— Прости, я… — Кита, смущенный донельзя, поворачивается на спину. — Просто вырвалось.

— Я совершенно не опытен в том, что между нами сейчас было, — говорит Ацуму, с трудом сдерживая нервный смех. — Но я уверен, что эта фраза могла быть в топе худших фраз после секса.

Кита смеется, прикрывая рот. Потом трет лицо ладонями и выдыхает.

— Извини, ты прав. Просто в голове столько мыслей крутилось, и хотелось остановить этот поток. Вот и…

— Тебе не понравилось? — забеспокоившись, спрашивает Ацуму.

— Что? Нет, — Кита отмахивается. Но Ацуму уже садится на футон и тянет Киту за собой. — Правда, Ацуму.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит. Так скажи мне, — требует Ацуму. И с вызовом продолжает: — Или ты слишком хорош, чтобы со мной делиться переживаниями?

Кита, до этого мягкий и смущенный, напрягается и, выпрямив спину, смотрит прямо на Ацуму. От одного его взгляда хочется лечь на футон и умолять о прощении, но Ацуму не поддается этому порыву.

— Хамством ты ничего не добьешься, — в голосе Киты звенит металл.

— Это не хамство, — фыркает Ацуму. — Ну, может, немного. Я просто имел в виду, что тоже хочу слушать о том, что тебя беспокоит.

— Хочешь? — со скепсисом хмыкает Кита.

— Ладно, — соглашается Ацуму. — Не то чтобы прямо хочу, — он задумывается на несколько долгих секунд. — Но мне определенно не все равно.

Кита улыбается — так нежно, что у Ацуму сердце щемит. 

— Какая откровенность, — он тихо посмеивается.

— Ну так? — Ацуму дергает Киту за низ футболки. — Что-то случилось?

Кита поднимает глаза к потолку — как будто хочет что-то вспомнить. Хмурится и тяжело вздыхает.

— Это на самом деле сложно объяснить. Я толком не знаю, что чувствую. Не к тебе, а вообще, — Ацуму накрывает руку Киты, и тот сжимает в ответ. Он некоторое время смотрит на то, как сплетены их пальцы, кусает губы: — Мне страшно.

Ацуму не секунду забывает, как дышать.

Кита ерзает на футоне, усаживаясь поудобнее, и крепче, почти до боли, сжимает ладонь Ацуму.

— Это на самом деле непривычно и нелегко, — бормочет Кита. — Я стараюсь и делаю все так, как нужно, — он прикрывает глаза свободной рукой. — Есть много форумов и статей, боже, как стыдно. Но они подсказывают, как примерно нужно вести себя в отношениях…

— Ты читал форумы? — до сих пор не отойдя от шока, спрашивает Ацуму.

Кита с трудом поднимает на него глаза:

— В основном статьи из женских журналов… Да смейся, тебя же сейчас разорвет.

— Прости, — сквозь смех выдавливает Ацуму. — Но это, наверное, самое милое, что я мог услышать от тебя.

— Понимаю, — Кита сутулится, как человек, который безмерно устал. И опять смотрит в пол. Желание смеяться пропадает, Ацуму сам себя одергивает, только гладит его руку. — В общем, это же все равно не инструкция по использованию микроволновки или по сборке мебели. Все гораздо сложнее. Это не ежедневная рутина, для меня все в первый раз. Ты с таким бесстрашием говоришь о будущем, загадываешь, как мы будем видеться, если разъедемся по разным городам. А я все думаю: вдруг что-то пойдет не так, и я не смогу это контролировать. В то же время, — Кита вдруг расслабляется — его плечи, сжатые, опускаются, да и лицо чуть светлеет, — я делаю все, что от меня зависит.

— Я тоже, — с запалом начинает Ацуму. — Я тоже буду делать все, что от меня зависит. Надо признать, я не подарок, но я правда стараюсь.

— Я знаю, — Кита улыбается. — Спасибо.

Кита опять задумывается и рисует на ладони Ацуму круги указательным пальцем.

— Меня пугает еще и то, — шепотом говорит Кита, словно ему пережало горло, — что я испытываю к тебе.

Кита делает глубокий вдох, он еще ниже наклоняет голову, но с носа падает капля прямо ему на штаны. Ацуму хочется запаниковать, вместо этого он берет бумажные салфетки, стоящие у изголовья, и подсовывает Ките под руку. Тот еле слышно благодарит и утыкается лицом в развернутую салфетку. Судорожный вздох.

— Зачем я вообще это говорю?

— Конечно говори, — Ацуму даже самую малость возмущен.

— Настолько все новое и непривычное, — Кита качает головой. — Я даже себя не узнаю, когда рядом с тобой. Совершенно по-другому себя ощущаю.

— Плохо? — с беспокойством переспрашивает Ацуму.

— Нет, нисколько. Это хорошо, просто чувства такие сильные. И мне так сложно с ними иногда справиться, тщательно отмерять все, что делаю… А ты просто бросаешься в омут с головой, — Кита смеется. — Я так тебе завидую.

Ацуму притягивает к себе Киту так же, как совсем недавно тот притягивал к себе Ацуму. Ворошит его волосы и корит себя за то, что не додумался сделать это раньше.

Кита зарывается носом в футболку Ацуму, шмыгает носом. Ацуму чмокает его в макушку и не удерживается от улыбки. Кита так редко показывает эту свою сторону, и сейчас такое ощущение, что стена, которую он так тщательно возводил вокруг себя, трескается. Ацуму это нравится.

На самом деле, ему нравится все, что касается Киты.

— Кита-сан, — негромко зовет он. — Мне кажется, я тебя люблю.

Кита вздрагивает, слышен его смех. Он обнимает Ацуму за шею, так и не отрывая лица от его груди.

— И я тебя.

Они недолго молчат, переваривая то, что произнесли вслух. Кита трется щекой о футболку Ацуму и негромко вздыхает.

— Поэтому тебе не стоит беспокоиться о том, что я подумаю. Или что ты сделаешь что-то не так, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Мы все можем обсудить.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно шепчет Кита, отпуская его из объятий. Глаза у него немного опухли, и кончик носа покраснел. — Ну и лицо у тебя.

— Что не так с моим лицом? — негодуя, спрашивает Ацуму. — Свое бы видел.

— Самодовольное очень.

— Ну так, — фыркает Ацуму. — Я тебя успокоил в этот раз.

— О боже, — Кита смеется, промокая лицо салфеткой.

— Но ведь я справился! — продолжает Ацуму.

— О да, — Кита коротко целует Ацуму в губы. — И я тобой бесконечно горжусь.

От похвалы Ацуму еще больше расцветает.

Они укладываются под одно одеяло. Ацуму закидывает на Киту руку и ногу, упирается носом в щеку и вознаграждается хихиканьем.

— На следующей неделе сходим в кино.

— Давай.

— А в Токио поедешь поболеть за нас?

— Не знаю. Надо свериться с расписанием.

Они обмениваются короткими репликами о планах или о том, что произошло совсем недавно. Ацуму думает, что это для них все еще в новинку.

Но в то же время — так обычно.

Он засыпает под мерное, уже ставшее родным дыхание Киты.

**Эпилог**

Раннее утро хмурое — тяжелые тучи, набежавшие с океана, и мелкая мерзкая морось. Через час наверняка выглянет солнце, но через час Ацуму будет уже в Осаке. Он натягивает капюшон толстовки пониже и ежится от прохлады.

— Ты мог меня и не провожать.

— Ага, — зевая до слез в уголках глаз, говорит Осаму. — И пропустить тот счастливый день, когда ты наконец сваливаешь и оставляешь меня одного? Не дождешься.

Ацуму тормозит около столба на перроне, стягивает со спины тяжелую сумку и ставит около ног. Приваливается к боку Осаму, который уже подпер спиной столб.

Осаму роется в рюкзаке, пока не достает на свет коробку, замотанную в платок, который Ацуму помнит еще с младшей школе — именно в него мама заворачивала бенто. Нежно-розовый, с салатовыми кругами и кроликами. Ацуму к годам десяти его возненавидел.

— Это тебе, — Осаму засовывает коробку ему в руки. — Покушаешь в поезде.

— Поездка всего полчаса…

— Ну после поезда, — отмахивается Осаму.

Ацуму пережимает горло, и это так тупо: он уезжает всего на три месяца. Правда в том, что они до этого не расставались так надолго. Поэтому он сжимает в руках коробку, пялится на дурацких кроликов и пытается подобрать слова благодарности.

— Смотри-ка, — окликает его Осаму и кивает куда-то в сторону.

Кита, конечно, оказался гораздо умнее — у него в руках прозрачный зонт, он крутит головой, пытаясь отыскать их. Утро уже не кажется таким хмурым, и Ацуму вскидывает руку.

— Кита-сан!

Кита ускоряет шаг.

— Зачем ты так кричишь, — негромко произносит он. — Не думал, что вы так рано будете здесь. Здравствуй, Осаму.

— Привет, — отвечает тот и тактично заворачивает на другую сторону столба.

Ацуму тут же притягивает Киту к себе, и он не сопротивляется, только улыбается.

— Привет! — громким шепотом говорит Ацуму.

— Привет, — Кита крепко целует Ацуму и после отступает на шаг. — Как у тебя настрой?

— Хороший, — Ацуму улыбается.

— Ты скачал карту Осаки?

— Да.

— Не забыл документы?

— Нет, — Ацуму смеется. — Все хорошо. Мы проверили все с Осаму на тысячу раз, и мама провела такой же допрос.

Кита вздыхает негромко и улыбается. Пока не замечает в руках Ацуму бенто:

— О, я тебе тоже приготовил. Наверное, не стоило, — его брови удивленно приподнимаются.

— Саму верно сказал: если что, после поезда съем. Как раз там пока доберусь до квартиры, пока разберу одежду, за едой некогда будет сходить. Так что наоборот хорошо. Давай, — он требовательно протягивает руку, а другой хватает Осаму, возвращая его на место.

Бенто Киты в синей хлопковой ткани с белым аккуратным узором так контрастирует с розово-зеленым.

— Мне надо в университет, так что… — Кита переводит взгляд с Ацуму на Осаму.

— Останься, — говорит Осаму. — Поезд придет через две минуты. Ты не мешаешь.

Кита негромко смеется:

— У тебя после общения с младшими тоже развился скилл чтения мыслей?

Ацуму больше не чувствует сонливость совсем, его переполняет радостное возбуждение. Он потягивается и разглядывает то сонного Осаму, который зарывается поглубже в такую же толстовку, как у Ацуму, то на Киту в плаще и аккуратном свитере. 

— Будем созваниваться. А потом я приеду опять в Кобе, и вы ко мне тоже приезжайте.

— Конечно, — в унисон отвечают Осаму и Кита и коротко переглядываются.

Прибывающий поезд обдает теплым воздухом. Руки Ацуму немного оттаивают под этим потоком, он сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Остановка короткая, и Кита сразу притягивает его к себе, одаривая коротким и нежным поцелуем.

— Хорошо доехать.

И отступает. Ацуму оборачивается к Осаму.

— Постарайся все-таки, чтобы тебя там не возненавидели, — дает Осаму наставление.

Ацуму крепко обнимает его, и Осаму отвечает тем же.

— Как ты будешь тут без меня, младший братишка? — посмеиваясь спрашивает Ацуму.

— У нас разница в четыре минуты. Это даже меньше, чем тут стоит поезд, — он неловко хлопает Ацуму по спине. — Как-нибудь уж справлюсь. Без проблем жить проще.

Ацуму тыкает кулаком его под ребра, и Осаму смеется.

— Все равно не забывай иногда звонить, Цуму, — продолжает Осаму.

— Не забуду, Саму.

Запрыгивает Ацуму в поезд чуть ли не в последний момент и, не усаживаясь в кресло, стоит у окна, машет удаляющимся Осаму и Ките. Сегодня его уже ожидает формальная встреча с кураторами, а это значит, что он уже с этого года возможно будет играть в высшей лиге.

Сейчас Ацуму чувствует себя самым везучим человеком — если не во всём мире, то в Японии уж точно.


End file.
